Harry Potter Face à la Prophétie
by love-lily-jolie
Summary: La septième année de Harry Potter, selon moi ! Plutôt imaginaire même, mais je prends beaucop de plaisir à l'écrire. Désolée pour le résumé... :s xD FIC TERMINEE
1. Dernier séjour chez les Dursley

**Chapitre 1 : Dernier séjour chez les Dursley**

Harry était de retour chez les Dursley depuis déjà deux semaines. Deux semaines pendant lesquelles il n'a quasiment pas mangé, ni dormit. Il était hanté par une foule de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête ; le décès de Sirius son parrain, et de Dumbledore l'avait profondément touché. Sans parler de Ginny, il se sentait coupable et lâche de l'avoir laisser tomber comme sa l'année dernière, maintenant il se rendait compte qu'elle était plus en sécurité avec lui, à ses cotés, que nul part ailleurs en se moment. Harry n'avait plus de nouvelles de ses amis depuis les vacances. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il se mit à réfléchir : retournerait-t-il à Poudlard si elle ré-ouvrait ? Parviendrait-il a battre Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps ? Il ne le savait pas. Il allait sombrer tout doucement dans le sommeil lorsque, donnant des coups de bec a la fenêtre, il aperçut Hérol, le hibou de la famille de Ron, il fut très étonné de le voir suivi de Coq, le hibou que Ron avait offert à sa soeur peu de temps avant. Son estomac se noua. Il lu d'abord la lettre de Ron :

''Harry,

Comment se passent tes vacances ? Pas trop dure chez les Dursley ? Nous allons tous bien mise à par que Ginny nous donne du fil a retordre, maman a fait appelle a un guérisseur. Ne lui dit pas que je t'en ai parlé, elle veut paraître forte à tes yeux, accepter tes choix. Tu dois faire quelque chose, tu le sais. Hermione arrive chez nous samedi. Papa s'est arrangé avec Mc Gonagall pour qu'on puisse venir te chercher dimanche (patience on est déjà jeudi...)

Je te dis alors a dimanche,

Amitiés,

Ron''

Harry relut la lettre plusieurs fois : Ginny, un guérisseur ?! Avant de répondre à la lettre de Ron, il jugea préférable de lire celle de Ginny, celle-ci lui en dirait peut-être plus. Il déplia la lettre en découvrant l'odeur de Ginny qui lui manquait tant. Il la lu :

''Harry,

Te dire que je vais bien serait te mentir, je préfère donc tout simplement ne rien te dire. Ron a du te prévenir que nous venons te chercher dimanche. Inutile de te cacher qu'un guérisseur est venu, sur ordre de ma mère... je connais quand même mon frère. Il a dit que je devais dormir... mais je n'y arrive pas ! Manger non plus...

Je voudrai tellement oublier, tout recommencer... Je respecte ton choix tu le sais.

Je t'aime,

Ginny''

Harry était pétrifié. Il ne s'attendais pas du tout à sa ! Ginny ne mangeait et ne dormait plus pas sa faute. Il devait agir, vite. Sans réfléchir, il lui répondit :

''Ginny,

Mon choix me fait souffrir autant que toi, croit moi. Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir comme sa. Saches que je t'aime toujours Ginny, toujours. Mais si Voldemort te faisait du mal, si je te perdais, je ne survivrais pas. Il faudrait que l'on se parle, avant dimanche, surveilles ton courrier et reprends des forces je t'en prie !

Je t'aime Ginny,

Harry''

Harry relut la lettre et en fut satisfait. Il avait une idée : demain, très tôt, il irait voir Ginny. Malgré les interdictions, il le fallait. Il mit du temps avant de trouver le sommeil, il pensait a Ginny, c'est vers elle que son aller ses rêves cette nuit là. Il ne pouvait l'oublier. Il se leva le lendemain, prit vite son petit déjeuner, avertit son oncle et sa tante qu'il ne serait pas la à midi, remonta a l'étage et s'arrêta. Il lui fallut dix bonnes minutes pour trouver son ballai. Il l'enfourcha et parti par la fenêtre, vêtu de la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Harry pour la première fois des vacances était heureux. Après une heure de vol et de pirouette, il aperçut le Terrier.


	2. La détresse de Ginny

**Chapitre 2 : La détresse de Ginny**

Arriver au Terrier, Harry se mit à la hauteur de la fenêtre de Ginny, enleva la cape et toqua. Ginny, pâle, fatiguée, amaigrit et sûrement malade pensa Harry, ouvrit la fenêtre pensant que s'était un hibou. Elle fut surprise de voir Harry.

- Que... fais tu... ici ? arriva-t-elle à dire en baissant la tête.

- Tu te souviens, je t'ai dis que je voulais te parler avant dimanche, étant donner que tu n'allais pas bien, je me suis précipité, répondit doucement Harry.

- Merci de t'inquiétés mais je vais très bien, répliqua Ginny, j'ai juste un petit rhume.

- Oh Ginny ! A tout le monde mais pas a moi ! Je voix très bien que sa ne va pas bien et que ce n'est pas un rhume ! dit Harry.

Ginny s'était rassit, elle ne semblait pas réaliser. Tout à coup, sans prévenir, elle éclata en sanglots, les larmes ne pouvant plus se retenir. Harry prit au dépourvut la prit dans ses bras et la consola. Elle se calmait peu a peu, mais tenant a s'expliquer elle reprit :

- Je respecte ton choix même si je ne le comprends pas, je cours autant de risque que Ron et Hermione après tout. Mais saches que je t'aime et que... elle n'acheva pas sa phrase : Harry l'embrassait. Elle lui rendit son baiser mais semblait inquiète. Harry lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ginny ? Se n'ai pas se que tu voulais ?

- Si, si, bien sur que si ! Mais je ne veux pas t'influencer, je ne voudrais pas souffrir comme maintenant... répondit la jeune fille.

- Ginny, je t'aime, je me suis trompé une fois, la deuxième n'arrivera pas. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais, c'est promis, plus jamais.

Harry embrassa Ginny une nouvelle fois. Celle-ci paraissait heureuse. Harry avait du temps devant lui avant de devoir retourner pour la dernière fois chez les Dursley. Il proposa donc à Ginny d'aller dehors et de faire un petit tour. Ginny lui raconta, n'ayant pas trop eu le choix, comment son état s'était dégradé.

- Quelques temps après notre rupture, j'ai commencé à faiblir, je restais dans ma chambre, sans parler, je refusais de manger et ne parvenais plus à dormir. Les seules images que je voyais étaient toi, toujours toi...

- Je t'avais pourtant expliquer mon choix, fit Harry, tu aurais du m'avertir avant de ta santé.

- Je sais, mais s'était trop dure, je ne pouvais m'y résigner fit-elle au bord des larmes.

Harry le remarqua et préféra l'embrasser que de la voir pleurer. En apercevant qu'il était déjà 11heure30, il dit qu'il valait mieux de faire rentrer Ginny avant que quelqu'un ne s'aperçoive de son absence. Il la ramena dans sa chambre.

- Avant de partir, dit-il, je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

- Ce que tu veux, je ferais ce que tu veux ! s'exclama Ginny

- Je veux que tu reprennes des forces, que tu descendes manger et que tu te reposes. Si tu ne le fais pas, comme je reviens demain, se serait dommage que je revienne sur ma décision, fit Harry, convainquant.

- C'est promis ! Jura Ginny

Elle voulut le retenir plus longtemps, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, Harry l'avait bien compris. Il l'embrassa amoureusement et partis en vitesse quand il entendit des bruits de pas venant du couloir.

Il pensait avoir fait ce qu'il fallait, il avait rendu la joie de vivre a Ginny, ce qui l'importé le plus au monde.


	3. Le secret de Tante Pétunia

**Chapitre 3 : Le secret de Tante Pétunia**

Harry, une fois de retour à Privet Drive descendit à la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Vernon était au travail, Dudley encore en cours, il ne restait donc plus que la tante Pétunia, toujours à son ménage, et Harry. Il profita de ce moment pour lui parler :

- Tante Pétunia ? risqua-t-il.

Elle lui fit signe de lui dire ce qu'il voulait et de ne pas la déranger plus longtemps.

- Je voulais juste te dire que Ron venait me chercher dimanche et que je ne reviendrais plus. C'est donc les dernières journées que je passe ici, dit-il.

A son plus grand étonnement, sa tante Pétunia laissa échapper un cri avant de reprendre :

- Tu pars ? Dimanche ? Mais tu n'es pas majeur ! Je devais te garder jusqu'à ta majorité !

- Je sais, mais le père de Ron s'est arrangé avec Mc Gonagall, la nouvelle directrice. Elle était d'accord pour que je parte plus tôt, fit Harry.

- La nouvelle directrice ? Qu'est-il arriver à Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle, troublée.

- Dumbledore s'est fait assassiner l'année dernière par un professeur... soupira Harry.

A son grand étonnement, il vit sa tante pâlir encore plus que lorsqu'il lui avait annoncer son départ. Elle essaya de parler :

- Dum... Dumbledore... assassiner... par... un professeur ?? bredouilla-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit Harry, en juin. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de ma rentrée précipitée. Je ne sais pas encore si Poudlard ré-ouvrira en septembre pour la rentrée.

- Mais ou vas-tu aller ?

- J'ai hérité de la maison de Sirius, je vais donc m'installer là-bas pour le moment. De toute manière, même si l'école ré-ouvre ses portes, je ne pense pas y retourner. J'ai une mission, quoi qu'il arrive, je dois vaincre Voldemort, fit Harry.

- Mais tu ne te rends pas comptes du danger ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! Il a tué ma soeur ! Et il veut te tuer toi ! fit elle, pétrifié.

- Comment sais-tu tous sa ? répondit Harry. Tu dis qu'il a tué ta soeur, ma mère, mais tu disais ne pas t'entendre avec elle ! Comment se fait-il que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? continua Harry.

- Harry, fit la tante Pétunia, il faut que je te l'avoue, je m'entendais très bien avec tes parents. J'allais les voir environs toutes les semaines, ont étaient très proches. Quand j'ai appris leur mort, que je t'ai trouvé devant ma porte, je me suis promis de tout te dire quand tu partirais, à ta majorité. Puis tu es parti à Poudlard. Là encore, je correspondais, toujours en cachette, avec Dumbledore, il me disait tout se qu'il croyait bon que je sache. C'est ainsi que j'ai su que tu avais combattu avec Voldemort en première, deuxième et en quatrième année. Ton oncle ne le sait pas.

Harry était abasourdi. Il ne croyait pas un mot de se que sa tante avait dit. Pourtant elle parlait très sérieusement. Il lui dit :

- Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit avant ?! Pourquoi m'avoir maltraité pendant seize ans alors que tu tenais a moi ?! explosa-t-il.

- Parce que Vernon n'est pas au courant de tout, il ne sait pas se que je faisais, si j'avais montrer une seule fois que je t'aimais comme mon fils, il serait partit avec Dudley, il me l'avait promis a ton arrivée. Je n'avais pas le choix.

C'est à se moment là que Harry prit conscience que sa tante disait vrai. N'ayant jamais connu sa marraine mais connaissant son parrain, il lui demanda :

- Si tu étais si proche d'eux, tu connais ma marraine, alors qui est-ce ?

- Oui, je la connais, et toi aussi, tu l'as devant toi, fit-elle calmement

- Tu es ma marraine ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, j'avais demandé cette faveur à tes parents. James n'ayant pas de soeur, ils avaient accepté.

Un silence se fit, Pétunia sortit de la pièce et monta dans sa chambre. Harry qui n'avait le droit d'y entrer qu'en cas exceptionnels attendit qu'elle revienne. Il s'était trompé, sa tante l'appela. Arrivé en haut, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, à ses cotés. Elle lui tendit une boîte :

- Ce sont des lettres de Dumbledore, de ta mère et de ton parrain ainsi que des photos. Je pense qu'elles te reviennent. Autre chose, dit-elle en ouvrant sa table de chevet, elle en sortit une lettre qu'elle lui tendit. C'est une lettre de Poudlard, de Dumbledore, il me demande de te la donner à ta majorité. Lis-la, je ne l'ai pas ouverte.

Harry prit la lettre et l'ouvrit :

''Harry,

Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis déjà parti. Tu es majeur et le lien du sang qui te reliait à ta tante, enfin ta marraine si tu ne le sais pas, est désormais rompu. Mais sache que ta marraine n'est pas la seule à pouvoir te protéger. Ne lui demande rien, elle ne sait rien sur se sujet. Tournes toi plutôt vers ton amie, Miss Granger, elle devrait le savoir.

Prends bien soin de toi, je dois te laisser,

Dumbledore.''

Harry ne savait plus quoi dire, tante Pétunia n'était pas la seule à pouvoir le protéger donc pas la seule à avoir le sang de sa mère dans les veines ? Il lui demanda, même si sa ne servait à rien :

- Tu le savais, que tu n'étais pas la seule à pouvoir me protéger ?

Pétunia ne comprit pas tout de suite alors il lui tendit la lettre, elle la lu et répondit :

- Je ne savais pas. Mais qui est cette Miss Granger ? demanda-t-elle

- Ma meilleure amie. Est-ce que Vernon rentre ce soir ? demanda précipitamment Harry

- Non, Dudley non plus mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Hermione, Miss Granger si tu préfères, a dix-sept ans, elle est déjà majeure et a son permis de transplanage. Crois-tu qu'elle pourrait se joindre a nous pour la nuit ?

- Bien sur, je te dois bien sa. Je serai heureuse de rencontrer une de tes amis. Va la prévenir, je prépare son lit.

Harry courut dans sa chambre et écrivit à Hermione :

'' Hermione,

Je sais que tu es déjà chez Ron, mais il faut que je te parle au plus vite. Viens seule, tu passeras la nuit ici, tante Pétunia est d'accord.

Je t'attends,

Amitiés,

Harry.''

Harry tendit la lettre a Hedwige et lui demanda de faire vite. Il rejoignit sa tante et l'aida a préparer la chambre. Celle-ci lui demanda :

- Crois-tu qu'il serait possible que tu me contactes de temps en temps pour me donner de tes nouvelles ? Par hiboux bien sur.

- Bien sur, promit-il, je passerai même de temps en temps quand j'aurais mon permis de transplanage.

Sur ce, il alla attendre Hermione dans sa chambre. Celle-ci arriva peut après :

- Salut ! Je suis venue dès que j'ai reçus la lettre. Qu'y a t il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je te dirais tout avec ma tante, je vais la chercher.

Il laissa Hermione seul et arriva avec sa tante. Après les présentations, ils lui expliquèrent toute l'histoire. Après, Harry continua seul :

- Dumbledore m'avait écrit une lettre, dedans il dit que ma tante n'est pas la seule à pouvoir me protéger. Donc pas la seule à avoir le sang de ma mère dans les veines. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'il me demande de te demander et il dit que tu dois savoir.

Hermione pâlit.

- Montre moi la lettre, fit-elle.

Harry s'exécuta ne comprenant toujours pas. Hermione pâlit une nouvelle fois et dis :

- Je ne suis pas majeure Harry, je ne t'ai jamais dis ma date de naissance bien que tu me l'ai souvent demandé. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé la tienne mais tu avais toujours quelque chose de ma part, puisque Dumbledore me le demande, je suis née le 31 juillet à 23H37, peu avant toi... elle ne put finir :

- Quoi ? Tu veux me faire comprendre ? fit Harry, je ne te suis plus.

- Harry, tu es né le 31 juillet à 24H, je suis née peu avant toi et la seul personne à part ta tante a pouvoir te protéger et devant toi. Je devais te le dire à notre majorité, en même temps que lorsque je reprendrais mon nom, Hermione _Jane Potter_.

Le silence tomba. Harry ne pouvait plus parler. Pétunia les fit descendre pour dîner. Ce soir la, Harry s'endormit très tôt. Il venait de comprendre, Hermione, sa meilleure amie, était en faite sa _soeur_, la fille de ses parents.


	4. Retour au Terrier

**Chapitre 4 : Retour au Terrier**

Harry se réveilla tôt. Hermione et Pétunia déjeunées déjà et semblait très bien s'entendre. Il s'assit, déjeuna sans dire une parole et monta préparer sa valise. Il fut rejoint par Hermione :

- Harry, je n'ai pas voulu te le cacher, mais je n'avait pas le choix, s'était sa ou je ne pouvais pas aller à Poudlard avec toi. Ne m'en veut pas.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Hermione. Au contraire, il me faut juste du temps, répondit Harry, mais je veux juste savoir depuis quand tu le sais et si quelqu'un d'autre le sais.

- Je le sais depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, Dumbledore m'avait convoquée en début d'année et ma fait faire le serment inviolable. Personne ne le sait à part mes parents adoptifs, Dumbledore et toi maintenant.

Cela rassura Harry. Il finit sa valise, et avec l'ordre d'Hermione, y ajouta ses affaires d'école. Il n'avait pas discutait. Il lui demanda :

- Sais-tu quand Mr Weasley vient nous chercher ?

- Ah... j'ai oublié, tu rentres avec moi, c'est inutile qu'il se déplace alors que je suis là.

- Mais tu m'as avoué toi même hier que tu n'est pas majeure ! Tu ne peux donc pas transplaner !

- Oui, mais le ministère ne le sait pas. Il ne sait pas non plus que je suis ta...

- Ma soeur, termina Harry voyant qu'elle hésiter.

- Oui admit elle, plus ou moins gênée.

Harry lui sourit. Voyant qu'il n'était que dix heures, il lui proposa de lui faire visiter la ville. Elle accepta, ravie. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien :

- Au fait, quand et tu arrivais au Terrier ? demanda Harry

- C'est une longue histoire, ria-t-elle, je me suis trompée de jour et au lieu d'y aller samedi, je suis arrivée vendredi matin.

S'en suivit un fou rire général, s'était rare qu'Hermione se trompe !

Soudain la jeune fille redevint sérieuse ;

- Harry, il faut aussi que je te dise quelque chose, c'est Ginny, en arrivant vendredi, elle ne parlait plus, ne descendait plus manger et je l'entendais pleurer la nuit. Cependant, samedi elle mangea, parla et se reposa, elle semblait tout simplement heureuse. En montant j'ai remarqué une lettre posée sur son bureau, je suis sur qu'elle n'y était pas vendredi. Je crois qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un... fit elle, désolée.

- Oh ! Sa aussi c'est une longue histoire ! fit Harry prenant Hermione par le bras.

Elle le regarda curieusement mais pour toute réponse Harry lui répondit :

- Tu sauras le moment venu.

Hermione ne répliqua rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. A 12H, Harry lui dit qu'il valait mieux rentrer car la tante Pétunia devait déjà les attendre. Effectivement, elle les attendait. Ils s'assirent tous les trois à table et mangèrent. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres et Harry vit très vite que sa tante était une femme gentille quelque peut agacée par son mari, son oncle. Hermione, sans le vouloir parla de Ginny, Harry répondit à sa tante que s'était sa petite amie. Hermione semblait surprise d'entendre qu'il parlé au présent mais ne dis rien. Pétunia était heureuse pour Harry.

A 15H, Hermione dit à Harry qu'ils devaient partir. En effet, elle avait promis de retourner au Terrier avant 16H. Harry monta prendre sa valise, Hedwige et bien sur sa baguette. Il descendit, promis une nouvelle fois à sa tante de lui donner de ses nouvelles et de venir la voir de temps en temps avec Hermione, c'était quand même sa nièce !

Harry agrippa le bras d'Hermione qui transplana. Décidément, Harry détesté cette sensation. Hermione transplana à quelques mètres de la porte de Terrier. Harry et Hermione entrèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous. Ron pali en les voyant comme sa, pour le rassurer Harry lui murmura :

- On t'expliquera.

Il dit bonjour à Mrs Weasley et aperçut Ginny au fond du jardin.

- Je reviens tout de suite ! cria-t-il à ses deux amis.

Harry couru rejoindre Ginny, il la prit dans ses bras par derrière en la faisant sursauter. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa. Harry la prit par la main et ils retournèrent avec Ron et Hermione qui les attendaient. Ils montèrent les valises de Harry, et une fois qu'elles furent aux pieds de son lit, Harry prit la main d'Hermione qui ne s'y attendait pas. Cela produisit chez Ron un effet de colère envers Harry et chez Ginny de la jalousie.

- Hermione et moi devons vous dirent quelque chose, fit calmement Harry. Nous devions vous l'avouer à notre majorité, je ne devrais même pas le savoir...

- Votre majorité ?! Mais Hermione est déjà majeure ! le coupa Ron.

- Justement non, laisse nous finir s'il te plait, fit Hermione avant de reprendre : Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué, mais je ne vous ai jamais dit ma date de naissance, enfin pas la réelle, fit-elle a l'adresse de Ron. Récemment Harry a reçut une lettre de Dumbledore qui lui disait que sa tante, sa marraine en réalité, n'était pas la seule a pouvoir le protéger, donc pas la seule a avoir le sang de Lily, sa mère, dans les veines. Il disait aussi que je savais et que Harry devait me le demander. Comme Dumbledore me le demande, je suis réellement née le 31 juillet à 23H36, peu avant Harry...

- Et alors, je ne voix pas ! l'interrompis à nouveau Ron.

- Ron laisse moi finir ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ginny ne disait toujours rien, son air de jalousie se lisait toujours sur son visage. Elle regardait méchamment Harry et Hermione se donner la main. Celui-ci s'en aperçut, et lui prit la sienne en lui murmurant :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas comme sa !

- C'n'est pas moi qui donne la main à un autre garçon que toi !

- Je reprends, intervint Hermione. Donc je suis née peu avant Harry, et mon nom de famille, Granger, ne m'appartient pas, je dois reprendre mon nom à ma majorité. Je m'appelle Hermione Jane Potter.

Un silence s'installa et se fut Ron qui le rompit :

- Tu es la cousine de Harry ?

- Oui.

- C'est pour sa que tu l'a rejoint hier ?

- Exact.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry qui tenait toujours Ginny par la main :

- Dis-toi, je suis plus âgée que toi et je crois avoir le droit de savoir ce que toi et Ginny nous cacher à moi et Ron.

Harry regarda sa petite amie et sourit :

- Je suis venu hier matin, nous avons parlé et c'est tout ce que vous saurez !

Hermione et Ron avaient compris. Celle-ci se leva et s'assit aux cotés de Ron, elle lui prit la main et dit :

- Nous avons aussi quelque chose a vous dirent... elle fut couper :

- On a comprit, s'exclama Harry. Ma soeur sors avec mon meilleur ami et je sors avec la soeur de celui ci !

Ce fut dans un fou rire général qu'ils descendirent dans la cuisine ou Mrs Weasley avait préparé le dîner. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour ne lui révéler qu'a son anniversaire. La soirée passa rapidement et ils remontèrent se coucher, épuisé, mais heureux.


	5. Joyeux anniversaire

**Chapitre 5 : Joyeux anniversaire**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Dans quelques minutes Harry aurait dix-sept ans, il serait majeur. Il entendit marcher. Il se retourna et remarqua que Ron n'était plus là, ce qui lui tira un sourire. Il pensait que celui-ci rentrer mais la personne qui entra n'était autre que Ginny. Harry fut étonné, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait le voir lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre :

- Que fais-tu ici ? fit-il

- Je me suis fait virée ! Ron est arrivé et ma demandé de partir ! Et puis, je voulais surtout être la première à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire... ajouta-t-elle, rougissante.

- Merci beaucoup. Viens, tu peux venir, lui dit-il en lui montrant la place qu'il venait de faire dans son lit, à ses cotés.

Ginny hésita, il lui demanda :

- Tu as peur de moi maintenant ?

- Non bien sur que non !

Elle se précipita dans les bras de Harry qui l'embrassa longuement, ne tentant rien de plus mais ce fut Ginny qui n'hésita pas.

Harry se réveilla tôt. Sa première nuit avec Ginny il ne l'oublierais pas ! Qu'elle était belle les cheveux décoiffés, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Harry la réveilla doucement en lui caressant le coup, ses épaules nues et fini par l'embrasser. Ginny se réveilla de très bonne humeur, elle redoublait de gestes tendres envers Harry. Quand ils furent tout les quatre en bas, Mrs Weasley leur annonça que plusieurs personnes, dont Lupin et Mc Gonagall, seraient la pour l'anniversaire de Harry. Son ventre se noua. Après le déjeuner, il prit Hermione a part :

- Je pourrais te parler ?

- Oui, bien sur.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait d'abord en parler à Mc Gonagall avant de l'annoncer aux autres, elle nous confirmera se qu'on doit faire, dit Harry

- Oui, tu as raison, affirma Hermione

Leur journée passa très vite. A seize heures, Lupin, Maugrey, Charlie, Fred, Georges et bien d'autre étaient déjà présents. Il ne restait plus que Mc Gonagall. L'estomac de Harry, ainsi que celui d'Hermione, se noua lorsqu'elle arriva.

- Professeur, pourrions nous vous parler ? demanda Hermione.

- Bien sur, de quoi ?

- En privé, s'il vous plait.

- Je vous écoute.

Hermione laissa Harry expliquer :

- Voila, il y a quelques jours j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore. Dedans, il me disait que ma tante n'était pas la seule à pouvoir me protéger, donc pas la seule à avoir du sang de ma mère dans les veines ; il me disait que je devais demander des explications à Hermionne car elle devait le savoir. J'appris alors le véritable nom d'Hermione, Hermione Jane Potter et sa date de naissance, le trente et un juillet à vingt-trois heures trente-sept, quelques minutes avant moi...

Mc Gonagall l'interrompit :

- Très bien, je vois que je ne vais pas avoir à vous l'annoncer moi même, allez le dire aux autres ! fit elle en souriant, se qui était très rare chez elle.

Harry et Hermione s'avancèrent vers la table et dire d'une même voix :

- Nous avons quelque chose à vous dirent !

- Quoi tu sors avec Hermione ! s'écrièrent Fred et George, nous qui croyons que tu avais le béguin pour Ginny !

- Oui, moi aussi, avoua Mrs Weasley en jetant un regard noir à Harry.

- Mais non maman ! s'écria Ginny, t'inquiètes pas pour Harry et moi ! Laisses-les finir !

- En fait, intervinrent Harry et Hermione, nous sommes frère et soeur...

En entendant cette révélation, toutes les personnes assises autour de la table applaudirent. Le dîner, normalement prévu pour l'anniversaire de Harry se transforma en fête en l'honneur de Hermione et Harry, pour leurs anniversaires, et, bien entendu, pour l'annonce de leur lien de parenté auquel personne ne s'attendait. Ils ne se couchèrent que tard dans la nuit, heureux et épuisé.


	6. Heureuse surprise

**Chapitre 6 : Heureuse surprise**

Harry et Ron se levèrent de bonne heures, se matin ils devaient passé leur permis de transplanage. Ils ne purent rien avaler malgré tout le mal que la mère de Ron s'était donnée pour les rassurer. Mr Weasley les emmena au ministère, département des transports magique, et, car il avait beaucoup de travaille avec les attaques de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom un peu partout, leur dit de rentrer seul ou de le rejoindre dans son bureau si ils échouaient. Harry et Ron passèrent en même temps, le père de Ron avait du s'arranger songea Harry, ils se présentèrent :

- Nom, prénoms et âge, fit l'examinateur.

- Harry James Potter, 17 ans.

L'examinateur observa Harry pendant un petit moment, Harry sentit son regard sur sa cicatrice qu'il avait pris soin de cacher par une mèche de cheveux. Il reprit :

- Très bien, Mr Potter. Vous voyez le cerceau bleu et la croix rouge là-bas ? A trois vous devez être dans le cerceau puis à la croix.

Harry y parvint tout de suite et obtint son permis avec la mention très bien car il avait même réussi un transplanage en hauteur et un transplanage d'escorte. Lorsqu'il sortit, Ron l'attendait en rayonnant :

- J'ai enfin réussi ! s'exclama celui ci.

En effet, Ron l'avait passer l'année dernière mais l'avait manquer à cause d'un sourcil restait derrière lui, ce qui avait réussi a le rendre grognon pendant un certain temps.

- Oui, moi aussi ! fit Harry. On peut rentré maintenant ? J'ai trouver ta soeur un peu pale ce matin...

Quelques secondes plus tard ils faisaient éruption dans la cuisinent ou les filles déjeunaient toujours. En les voyant, Ginny couru embrasser Harry et le féliciter. Elle monta et dit à Hermione :

- Je dois te parler. Tu peux venir ?

- Bien sur, j'arrive, répondit Hermione, toujours attentive avec les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Elle se leva donc pour féliciter les deux jeunes gens, embrasser Ron et monta rejoindre son amie. Elle entra dans la chambre et dit :

- Je suis là, tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui, dit Ginny. Mais d'abord tu dois me promettre une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu ne dois rien dire à Harry, rien...

- Mais explique-toi ! l'interrompit Hermione, je promettrais quand je saurais ce que je ne dois pas dire.

- A l'anniversaire de Harry, quand Ron est venu dans notre chambre et m'a demandé de vous laissé, j'ai rejoins Harry dans sa chambre, expliqua-t-elle, il m'a prit dans ses bras et...

- Vous l'avez fait ? la coupa Hermione

- Oui. Mais depuis quelques temps je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai la nausée et la tête qui tourne...

- Ginny as-tu tes règles ? demanda Hermione, soudain inquiète.

- Non, c'est ce qui m'inquiète ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, si j'étais enceinte ? Si il ne voulait pas de cet enfant et rompait à nouveau ?? sanglota Ginny

- Lèves-toi.

Après que Ginny se sois levée et placée devant elle, Hermione prononça :

- Enfantatus veritus !

Pour toute réponse, un fil bleu se déposa sur le ventre de Ginny.

- Ginny, tu dois parler à Harry, tu portes son enfant !

- Mais si il n'en voulait pas ? Si il me laissait ?

- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup de Harry, tu sais, il t'aime et tient à toi, plus que tout il me la souvent dit.

- Va le chercher, fit Ginny après un petit moment.

- Tu es sur ?

- Il le faut bien...

Hermione descendit dans la cuisine où elle trouva Mrs Weasley, elle lui demanda où se trouvaient les deux garçons. Ils étaient au jardin, jouant au Quiditch se qui n'étonnait personne. Hermione les rejoignit et dit à Harry :

- Harry, Ginny t'attends, elle doit te parler. Prends soin d'elle surtout.

Harry partit vers la chambre de sa petite amie, étonné des paroles d'Hermione. Celle-ci retint Ron lorsqu'il voulut suivre Harry, lui disant qu'il fallait mieux les laisser seuls.

Harry entra dans la chambre de Ginny et la vit assise sur son lit, le visage dans les mains, en pleurs. Inquiet, il se précipita.

- Ginny, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? fit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Oh Harry ! Rien ne va, rien... répondit la jeune fille entre deux sanglots, j'ai peur, très peur...

- Tu as peur de quoi Ginny ? De quoi ? s'empressa Harry, plus inquiet que jamais.

- De tout Harry, de tout. Dis moi que tu m'aimes, dis moi que jamais plus tu ne me laisseras, promets moi Harry... supplia-t-elle

- Ginny, je t'aime, je ne te quitterais plus jamais c'est promis. Maintenant dis moi ce qui ne vas pas, je t'en pris !

- L'autre soir, quand je suis venue, on s'est embrassé mais je t'ai emmené plus loin, je n'aurais jamais du !

- Ginny tu t'inquiètes pour sa ? Ce n'est pas grave, tu entends, pas grave...

- Harry, depuis quelques jours je ne me sens pas très bien et j'ai la nausée, je... je...

- Tu ?? demanda Harry.

- J'attends un enfant Harry, s'étrangla Ginny, j'attends ton enfant !

Ginny éclata en sanglots. Harry, quelque peu abasourdi par cette révélation la prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Ginny, je ne te laisserais pas, ta grossesse nous la passerons ensemble malgré nos dix-sept ans, je te le promets. Nous resterons ensemble.

La jeune fille se calma peu a peu, regarda Harry dans les yeux et lui dit :

- Merci Harry, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Ginny.

Harry l'embrassa tendrement et Mrs Weasley les appela pour manger.

- Descends tout seul, fit Ginny, je n'ai pas faim...

- Pas question ! rétorqua Harry, maintenant je dois vous protéger plus que tout alors tu descend manger !

Il l'embrassa pour lui donner un peu de courage et lui prit la main pour descendre.


	7. Mariage, surprise et révélation

**Chapitre 7 : Mariage, surprise et révélation**

Harry se réveilla tôt. Demain aurait lieu le mariage de Bill, le frère aîné de Ron et Ginny. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient tous aller chercher leurs vêtements sur le chemin de traverse. Mrs Weasley avait insistée pour que Harry y aille avec Hermione et Ron avec Ginny pour qu'ils restent en famille, ce qui ne dérangeait pas du tout Harry qui trouvait que se n'était pas une mauvaise idée. En fait, Harry devait parler à sa cousine, seul à seul. Ils avaient aussi reçut l'ordre, ou plutôt la prière, d'acheter leurs affaires pour Poudlard puisque celle-ci ré-ouvrait. Harry s'était décider a y retourner lorsqu'il avait apprit pour Ginny. Ils partirent tous les quatre en transplanant, Ginny au bras de son frère. Harry profita qu'il soit seul avec Hermione chez Mme Guipure, il lui dit :

- Hermione, aujourd'hui j'ai besoin de tes conseils, enfin, plutôt de tes connaissances et de ta mémoire, ajouta-t-il.

- Je t'écoute, lui répondit Hermione, tout en se cherchant une robe de bal pour le bal de fin d'année.

- O.K. As-tu vu des sorcières se mariant avant leur majorité ?

- Oui, avec l'accord de leur parents, pourquoi ?

- Et comment le sorcier doit-il le lui demander ? redemanda Harry, ignorant la question d'Hermione.

- Et bien, il doit lui demander quand elle ne s'y attend le moins, de préférence quand ses parents sont à ses cotés pour approuver ou refuser.

- Il doit lui offrir quoi ? Une bague, comme chez nous ou autre chose ?

- Il doit aussi lui offrir une bague, mais je ne comprends toujours pas.

- ...

- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

- Tu verras, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Harry avait prit sa décision, demain, lors du mariage tant attendu, il demanderait Ginny en mariage. Ils sortirent de chez Mme Guipure et partirent à la recherche de leurs affaires de cours en pensant qu'ils le faisaient pour la dernière fois. Ils les avaient sur eux au bout d'une heure. Harry demanda à Hermione de retrouver Ron et Ginny, lui disant qu'il devait voir quelque chose. Dès qu'elle fut partie, il se précipita dans une bijouterie et en sortit quelques temps après avec une petite boite dorée dans la main. Il rejoignit ses amis qui l'attendaient chez Tom, le barman, en prenant soin de ne pas mettre la boîte en évidence pour ne pas attirer les regards.

Ils retournèrent ensemble au Terrier. Tout juste arriver, Mrs Weasley leur servit leur dîner en disant qu'ils devaient allaient se coucher tôt se soir pour être en forme demain. Harry monta avant les autres et dit à Ginny :

- Je dois te parler, tu peux venir ?

- J'arrive.

Harry s'était a peine assit sur le lit qu'il entendit Ginny ouvrir la porte.

- Harry, si c'est pour le bébé je vais leur dire... commança-t-elle.

- Non, ce n'est pas pour sa, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne te poserais pas d'ultimatum.

- Merci Harry. Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Je voulais être sur de tes sentiments. Je suis sur des miens mais pour faire ce que j'ai prévu il me faut cette réponse.

- Harry, je t'aime plus que tout et tu le sais.

Harry afficha un énorme sourire puis dit :

- Alors je fais ce que j'ai prévu ! Mais tu n'en saura pas plus se soir ! rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard interrogateur de sa petite amie. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Harry, répondit celle-ci en ouvrant la porte pour sortir.

- Hey ! fit Harry, tu ne dors plus ici ?

La jeune fille se précipita dans les bras de Harry. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, comme à leur habitude depuis l'anniversaire de Harry.

Les quatre amis se réveillèrent le lendemain vers huit heures trente. Le mariage avait lieu à onze heures dans le jardin des Weasley qui avait complètement changé pour l'évènement. Ils mangèrent rapidement leur petit déjeuner et montèrent se préparer. Harry avait, bien évidement, prit soin de mettre la bague dans sa poche. Il descendit a dix heures quarante-cinq, personne n'était présent dans la cuisine sauf Mrs Weasley qui achevait les préparatifs. Il lui demanda :

- Mrs Weasley, que diriez-vous si votre fille se mariait avant sa majorité ?

- Et bien, fit-elle, très étonnée de cette question, je pense que cela dépendrait du garçon qui lui ferait la demande.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny choisirent ce moment pour faire éruption, à leur tour, dans la cuisine. Ginny était magnifique dans sa robe dorée, les cheveux ornés d'un diadème.

A onze heure quinze, tout les invités étaient présents et assis devant l'estrade où Bill et Fleur échangeaient les voeux. Bill et Fleur venaient d'échangeaient les alliances, ils étaient désormais mariés. Mrs Weasley fit rassemblé tout le monde autour de la table qui se dressait dans le jardin. Quand elle se fut elle-même assise, Harry se leva, extrêmement mal à l'aise, il commença :

- Je ne vous connais pas tous, mais même pour ce que je connais sa va être dure. Ce que je vais dire concerne les Weasley, enfin plutôt Ginny, elle pâlit croyant qu'il allait tout révéler, Fred voulut lancer une boutade mais fut interrompu par Mr Weasley, soudain sérieux. J'ai de bonnes raisons de dire ce que je vais dire. Je me tourne alors vers Mr et Mrs Weasley pour leur demander, puisque Ginny n'est pas majeure, la permission de demander leur fille en mariage.

Il tendit le petit écrin doré qui contenait la bague. La jeune fille rayonnait. Les personnes présentes autour de la table retenaient leurs souffles dans l'attente de la réponse de Mr et Mrs Weasley.

- Harry, nous serions très heureux de t'accueillir dans la famille, tu le sais ! finirent par dire les parents de Ginny.

Harry était fier de lui et le seul sujet de conversation était désormais le mariage de Harry et Ginny. Ginny se leva, toute tremblante, Harry comprit, il lui murmura :

- On peut attendre, tu n'es pas obligée...

- Non Harry, j'y tiens, répondit-elle.

- J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous annoncer, fit-elle à l'adresse des invités.

Elle se tourna plus précisément vers ses parents, bien que tout le monde buvaient désormais ses paroles :

- A mes parents qui seront les plus merveilleux grand parents !

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde se leva et applaudi. Mais se furent Bill et Fleur qui furent les plus convainquant :

- Harry, Ginny, firent-il en se tournant vers les concernés, pour notre mariage nous n'aurions pas pu recevoir un plus beau cadeau. Nous sommes très heureux pour vous.

Ils les prirent a tour de rôle dans leur bras.

La fête prit fin vers six heures du matin, Mrs Weasley avait dit maintes fois à Harry qu'elle n'aurait pu trouvé mieux pour Ginny et qu'elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux.

Harry et Ginny, alias les futurs mariés, et Ron et Hermione montèrent se coucher et s'endormirent aussitôt.


	8. Première confidence

**Chapitre 8 : Première confidence**

Harry se réveilla tôt de matin la, le dernier lundi avant la rentré. Il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ou plutôt n'avait pas voulut y penser, mais il aurait besoin d'aide pour sa mission, pour détruire les Horcruxes c'est se que Dumbledore son ancien directeur aurait voulu. Il devait pouvoir sortir de Poudlard sans donner de raison donc devait en parlait avec Mc Gonagall... Il descendit sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller Ginny et retrouva Mr et Mrs Weasley qui étaient dans la cuisine. Celle-ci lui dit :

- Harry ! Mon chéri ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Harry répondit à Mrs Weasley et se tourna vers son mari :

- Mr Weasley, il faudrait que je parle avec Mc Gonagall, vous savez ou je peux la trouver ?

- Certainement, fit celui-ci, elle doit passer cette après midi, tu pourra lui parler.

- Merci.

Ginny choisit ce moment pour descendre. Elle dit bonjour a ses parents puis embrassa Harry avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Sa mère lui dit :

- Ginny, je t'ai pris rendez-vous à St Mangouste pour demain, pour vérifier la santé du bébé, ajouta-t-elle en percevant le regard de Harry. J'ai pris soin de signaler que c'était Harry qui t'accompagnait et non moi, après tout, c'est lui le père ! fit-elle.

Harry et Ginny, après avoir affirmé qu'Harry était le père, montèrent se préparer. Ils allaient aller lever leurs amis, Ron et Hermione, lorsque Harry dit à Ginny :

- Attends...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ??

- Je dois te parler de certaine chose, tu dois savoir maintenant, fit Harry. Tu te souviens quand on est allé au ministère, la nuit où il est mort ??

Ginny acquiesça.

- La gazette parlait d'une prophétie mais tout le monde disait que c'était n'importe quoi.

- Oui, mais...

- Elle existait et je sais ce qu'elle contenait. C'est le professeur de divination qui la ''vu'' lors de son entretient avec Dumbledore. Dumbledore m'a mis au courant de lui-même mais quand il la reçu, Rogue écoutait sa conversation avec Trelawney, il est au courant et la révélé a Voldemort -Ginny tressaillit-.

- Mais qu'est-ce que sa fait ?

- Voldemort, à l'entente de cette prophétie m'a marqué comme son égal, comme le seul qui puisse le vaincre de sa main. Mais la prophétie dit aussi que l'un ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre vivra...

- Sa veut dire que tu devras ou le tuer ou te faire tuer ?

- En quelque sorte. Mais j'ai un avantage, je connais son secret.

- Son secret ?

- Voldemort a conçu sept Horcruxes, des morceaux d'âmes, explique-t-il.

- C'est horrible !

- Horrible oui, mais le seul moyen de le vaincre. Dumbledore en a détruit un, la bague des Graunt et moi un autre, le journal. D'après Dumbledore il en reste 4 : Nagini le serpent de Voldemort, un objet d'Helga Poufsouffle, de Griffondore ou de Serdaigle, le médaillon de Serpentard et Voldemort lui même.

- On t'aidera, Hermione, Ron et moi.

- Je sais pas... je veux d'abord en parler avec Mc Gonagall.

Ginny l'embrassa et lui dit :

- Elle est en bas, je l'ai entendu arrivé.

Harry se leva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce sous le regard amusé de sa petite amie. Arrivé en bas, il aperçut son professeur dans la cuisine en compagnie de M. et Mrs. Weasley.

- Professeur, pourrais-je vous parler, en privé ?

- Bien sûr Potter, attendez-moi dans le salon.

Harry se dirigea dans le salon et attendit son arrivée.

- Je suis là.

Harry se retourna pour regarder son professeur dans les yeux.

- Vous vous souvenez, l'année dernière, commença-t-il, vous me demandiez tout le temps si je savais où Dumbledore allait pendant ses absences.

- C'est vrai mais vous me répondiez toujours non, vous aviez le don de m'exaspérer dans sa plénitude.

- Je sais, mais maintenant qu'il m'a laissé avec une mission très importante je dois vous en parler.

- Vous voulez dire que vous saviez où il partait ?! s'exclama Mc Gonagall.

- Oui.

Harry raconta toute l'histoire à son professeur. De la prophétie aux Horcruxes, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il savait qu'elle l'aiderai, elle le lui avait promis.

- Alors il a créais des Horcruxes ? fit Minerva après avoir écouter son élève.

- Sept. Il en reste cinq à détruire Nagini en fait parti et le corps de Voldemort en est un.

- Mais comment allez-vous faire, avec les cours, Ginny et le reste ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne voulais pas retourner à Poudlard mais je ne veux pas laisser Ginny seule.

- Je suis la nouvelle directrice, je peux donc vous aidez comme je vous l'ai promis. Vous ne suivrez que les cours dont vous aurez besoin pour votre carrière d'Auror. Ce sera des cours particuliers que vous suivrez accompagné de Miss Granger, Mr et Miss Weasley. Ils vous seront donner par Mr Lupin ou moi-même. Vous pourrez sortir du château à votre guise, j'en informerais les aurors autours du château.

- Mais...

- je vous demanderais juste de mettre Miss Weasley au niveau puisqu'elle ne suivra pas les cours de 6e année.

- Bien sûr, mais pour ses examens ?

- Je me suis arrangé avec le ministère de la magie, avec l'appui des guérisseurs de St Mangouste je l'ai convaincu d'annuler les examens de Miss Weasley.

- Elle ne passera donc pas ses BUSE ??

- Non, le stress n'est pas bon pour elle.

- Je vous remercie.

- De rien, si je peux encor vous aidez, n'hésitez pas.

Mc Gonagall transplana sans dire un mot, laissant Harry annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis mais aussi à Ginny qui en éprouva la plus grande joie.

Ils montèrent se coucher juste après le dîner, demain serait une journée spéciale pour eux.


	9. Journée spéciale

**Chapitre 9 : Journée spéciale**

- Harry ! Lèves-toi ! Vite !

- Ok, j'arrive... commença Harry, la voix ensommeillée.

- Non ! Maintenant ! Il est huit heure trente et nous devons être à Ste Mangouste à neuf heures ! s'écria Ginny.

Harry se leva d'un bond, se rappelant qu'il accompagné Ginny pour sa visite à l'hôpital. A huit heures cinquante-cinq, il la prenait par la main pour transplaner dans le couloir de Ste Mangouste. Tout comme lui, Ginny détestait cette sensation.

- Je sais maintenant pourquoi je vais t'épouser ! ironisa Harry.

- Oh arrête ! Je ne t'es rien demandé et encore moins une demande en mariage ! tiqua Ginny, sur les nerfs.

Harry s'arrêta net.

- Ginny, si je t'ai demandé en mariage ce n'est pas pour les enfants, ni pour faire plaisir à tes parents mais parce que je t'aime.

Ginny le regarda dans les yeux, elle savait qu'elle était allée trop loin.

- Je suis désolée, je suis angoissée...

Harry l'embrassa et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- C'n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas.

Ils arrivèrent au guichet de la salle d'attente ou le receveur leur tendit une feuille ou différentes informations leurs étaient demandées. Ils prirent place sur des chaises et Ginny fit :

- Je te pose les questions et tu réponds comme si s'étais moi. OK ??

- Si tu veux.

- 1. Nom, prénoms, âge de la mère.

- Ginny Moly Weasley, bientôt Potter, seize ans, répondit Harry du tac au tac.

- 2. Nom, prénoms, âge du père.

- Harry James Potter, dix-sept ans.

- 3. Situation familiale.

- Mariage prévu.

- 4. Parents de la mère.

- Mr Weasley Arthur et Mrs Weasley Molly.

- 5. Parents du père.

- Mr Potter James et Mrs Potter Lily, décédés.

- 6. Parrain et marraine ?

- Ron et Hermione ! s'exclamèrent-ils

- 7. Prénoms envisagés.

- Pas encore décidés.

Le médecin arriva juste après la fin du questionnaire, les accueillant dans son bureau. Assis derrière son bureau et devant les deux amoureux, il dit :

- Vous êtes la mère de l'enfant de Mr Potter et sa future épouse, vous avez beaucoup de chance Miss Weasley.

- Pas autant que moi, interrompis Harry, trouvant le guérisseur plutôt lourd.

- Sûrement, admit-il.

Il conduisit Ginny dans la salle d'examens, Harry ayant était accepté sur l'insistance de Ginny. La baguette de l'examinateur, une fois posée sur Ginny, décrivit un tour dans un sens puis un demi-tour dans l'autre.

- Les bébés vont bien, fit le médecin, vous devrez revenir lorsqu'ils commenceront a bouger. Félicitations. Prenez soin de Miss Weasley Mr Potter.

- Ne vous en faites pas, celui qui s'approche d'un peu trop près passe un mauvais quart d'heure.

Harry allait franchir le seuil de la porte lorsqu'il se retourna vers le médecin :

- Vous avez bien dit ''les'' bébés ?? s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, se sont des jumeaux. Au revoir.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital heureux, bien que Harry ai du consolé Ginny.

Après avoir dîner, les deux tourtereaux reçurent les félicitations de toutes les personnes présentent autour de la table, comme Lupin et Mc Gonagall, ils montèrent se coucher, aussi fatigué que la veille.


	10. La coupe de Poufsouffle

**Chapitre 10 : La coupe de Poufsouffle**

''- Pardonnez-moi... maître... Je suis... désolé... maître...

- Silence ! Quelle idée ?! Quelle idée as-tu eu de cacher cette coupe dans Poudlard ?!

- Maître... vous aimiez cette école... Je suis désolé... Je pensais...

- Tu n'aurais jamais du y retourné !

- Maître... Désolé...

- Silence ! Cesse tes lamentations. Où as-tu caché la coupe ?

- Dans la chambre des secrets.

- Tu retourneras la chercher.

- Mais maître...

- J'ai dit : tu retournera la chercher, tu attendra le festin de début d'année, pendant que tout le monde mangera et tu t'y faufilera, un rat devrai facilement trompé les stupide aurors regroupaient devant ce château.

- Oui, Maître...''

Harry se réveilla a se moment. Il était couvert de sueur et une étrange douleur le lançait à travers sa cicatrice. Harry savait que ce n'était pas un rêve comme un autre, remarquant le regard inquiet que lui lançait Ginny, il lui dit :

- Ce n'est rien, préviens Mc Gonagall, dis-lui de faire vite je vais prévenir Ron et Hermione.

Il embrassa Ginny et couru chercher ses amis, quand il revint, son professeur l'attendait déjà.

- Potter, je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend de me faire appeler à une heure pareil mais vous me devez une explication... commença-t-elle.

- Professeur, je dois retourner à Poudlard avant la rentrée !

- Il en est hors de question ! Je ne peux pas accepter !

- Professeur, reprit Harry sur un ton exaspérer, il y a un Horcruxe a Poudlard, caché dans la chambre des secrets, Peter a fait une erreur en le cachant au château et doit venir le récupérer le soir de la rentré, je dois y allez avant lui, c'est ma seule chance de pouvoir détruire un Horcruxe aussi facilement avant qu'il ne change de place. C'est une chance que Voldemort n'est pas fermé sont esprit.

Le professeur Mc Gonagall ne mit pas longtemps à se décider :

- Je veux bien vous laisser y aller et détruire se fichu Horcruxe, mais j'y pose une condition.

- Laquelle ? demanda Harry

- Je sais que vous ne voulez en parler a personne et que nous sommes les seules a être au courant -elle désigna Hermione, Ron et Ginny- mais je veux que vous mettiez le professeur Lupin dans la confidence et qu'il vous accompagne a l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Mais...

- C'est sa ou rien.

- Très bien, mais je ne le dirais à personne d'autre.

Ils descendirent à la cuisine et partir par la cheminée pour atterrir dans le bureau directorial, Harry en sentit un pincement au coeur mais préféra le mettre de coté, où Lupin l'y ai attendais déjà.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-il, content de te voir ! Minerva allez-vous enfin m'expliquer ?

- Je crois que Harry vous expliquera bien mieux que moi.

- Je lui explique en route, plus tôt nous y seront, plus tôt tout sera terminé.

- Mais où allons nous ? demanda Lupin

- Dans la chambre des secrets, c'est important, répondit Harry

Lupin suivit Harry a travers le château tout en écoutant attentivement se que Harry lui disait.

- Et tu crois qu'il y a un Horcruxe à Poudlard ? Tu crois que Voldemort l'aurait caché ici sachant que tu allais encore passer une année ici ?

- Il ne sait pas que je fais ma dernière année, je ne voulais pas revenir.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama lupin, furieux.

- Rassurez-vous, je viens, Ginny ma fais changer d'avis. Pour en revenir à notre ennemi, il n'a pas mis la coupe ici de son plein grès, c'est une erreur de Peter.

- Et il l'a mis dans la chambre des secrets que tu as ouvert pendant ta deuxième année ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est lâché le basilic ! s'écria Harry

- Non, mais tu l'a ouvert et détruit l'immense serpent.

- Oui.

Une fois arrivé devant le lavabo, Harry se concentra avant de siffler :

- Ouvre-toi !

- Tu parles Fourchelang ? remarqua Lupin

- Oui professeur, c'est une longue histoire.

- Arrête de m'appeler professeur Harry, je ne le suis plus ! Pour toi c'est Rémus !

- D'accord pro... Rémus.

Il sauta dans le tunnel, suivi de Rémus et tomba sur un sol de cadavre de rat qui l'avait tant dégoûté lors de sa première visite il y a cinq ans. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à l'entré de la fameuse chambre là où le cadavre du basilic, monstre fidèle de Lord Voldemort, régnait toujours, une marre de sang l'entourant. Derrière lui, toujours ouverte, son passage secret, la bouche de Salazar Serpentard.

- Tu crois que l'Horcruxes et par ici ? demanda Rémus en désignant la tête.

- J'en suis presque certain.

- Presque ?

- Salazar Serpentard était un de ces ancêtres et un model, si la coupe et a Poudlard, elle a toutes les chances d'être dans la bouche, enfin j'espère...

Harry avait continué à marcher tout en parlant avec Lupin, une fois qu'ils furent arriver devant la porte de la bouche, Harry passa devant son ancien professeur et fut stupéfait de voir ses dires s'affirmés. La coupe se trouvait belle est bien devant ses yeux, posé sur une petite table de verre, sans aucune protection apparente. Apparemment, Voldemort ne savait pas que c'était Harry qui avait ouvert la chambre des secrets pour tué le basilic et sauver Ginny Weasley. Harry s'empara de la coupe, s'efforçant de ne pas penser a se qu'il se passerai si la coupe avait subi un enchantement quelconque. A peine eu-t-il soulever la coupe qu'une armée de serpents se matérialisa devant eux. Lupin sortit se baguette mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui :

- Dégagez ! Laissez nous partir !

- Tu parles notre langue, serais-tu un proche de notre maître ? répondit le plus grand serpent, se mettant à sa hauteur.

Si il répondait négativement, les serpents les attaqueraient sans poser d'autres questions, Harry ne réfléchit donc pas longtemps :

- Bien sûr, comment pourrais-je connaître l'entré de cette chambre si Il ne me l'avait pas dit ?

- Que viens-tu faire ici, étranger ?

Décidément, ces serpents n'étaient pas si bêtes que se qu'Harry pensait. Peter avait fait une erreur en cachant la coupe ici, pourquoi ne pas l'aider en disant qu'il était là pour réparer son erreur ?

- Je suis là pour réparer l'erreur de Peter, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

- Harry, si ils te demandent de le prouver tu es mal... lui glissa Rémus à l'oreille.

Harry n'avait pas penser a cette éventualité fut prit au dépourvu lorsque le serpent lui demanda justement de le prouver.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait réussir son sortilège d'illusion pour sa vie, celle de Rémus et de toute la communauté sorcière comptant sur lui pour vaincre Voldemort. Il se lança donc avec un sortilège informulé. Ne se sentant pas confiant du tout, Harry releva sa manche en montrant son bras gauche où la marque des ténèbres brillait.

- Nous sommes désolé de vous avoir importuné Mr. firent les serpents en prenant soudainement peur.

Harry empoigna Rémus et le conduisit à la sortit. Une fois que le lavabo fut refermé Rémus s'écria :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où est Harry ?

- Chut ! Rémus tais-toi !

- Mais...

- Finite incantatem, fit simplement Harry.

- C'était un sortilège de confusion, fit Harry, et qui a très bien marcher d'ailleurs.

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de la directrice qui les attendait aussi angoissée que si sa carrière avait était en jeu.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle quand ils eurent franchit la porte de son bureau.

Les deux arrivants s'installèrent dans les fauteuils devant le professeur Mc Gonagall et lui racontèrent comment ils avaient réussi à reprendre l'Horcruxe.

- Il y avait donc bel et bien un Horcruxe dans mon école ? fit-elle, horrifiée.

- Oui, fit Harry en posant, toujours délicatement, la coupe sur le bureau, le regard de Mc Gonagall impressionné.

- Albus aurait était fier de toi, Harry, déclara Minerva.

Harry sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, parler de Dumbledore lui faisait encore très mal.

- Je dois y aller, ils m'attendent... fit-il sombrement. Au revoir Madame, au revoir Rémus.

La directrice leva le sortilège pour permettre a Harry de transplaner, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire, destination le Terrier.


	11. Les recherches continuent

**Chapitre 11 : Les recherches continuent**

Quand Harry apparu dans le salon des Weasley, Ginny, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient lancé dans une discussion animée. Quand ils virent Harry ils lui demandèrent :

- Alors, vous l'avez détruit ?

- On l'a trouver mais Rémus pense qu'il est préférable de vérifier si elle n'a pas subit de sortilège puissant en magie noire avant de songer à la détruire.

- Il en reste donc deux plus le corps de Vous savez qui donc quatre, fit Ginny

- Oui, d'après Dumbledore, il y aurait Nagini, son serpent, un objet de Griffondore ou de Serdaigle et lui-même.

- Sa peut que être un objet de Serdaigle, objecta Hermione.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que le seul objet ayant appartenu à Godrick Griffondore et dans le bureau de la directrice !

- Sachant que Nagini est toujours avec Voldemort, continua Harry, il faut donc se concentré sur ce que pourrai être l'objet des Serdaigles.

- Tu as une idée ? demanda Ron

- Le médaillon était dans la grotte où il a emmené les deux pensionnaires, le journal intime dans son école ainsi que la coupe de Poufsouffle, la bague des Graunt était dans la maison de son père...

- Soit plus explicite, je ne comprends pas, fit Hermione.

- Hermione, fit Harry, Jedusor a passé son enfance dans un orphelinat où il en a profiter pour faire une balade dans une grotte, premier Horcruxe ; après l'orphelinat il a été a Poudlard, deux et troisième Horcruxes ; à sa sortie de Poudlard il a été dans la maison de son père, quatrième Horcruxe ; il suffit de trouver ce qu'il a fait après Poudlard.

- Mais à qui comptes tu demander une information comme celle là ? fit Ron.

- Je sais ce qu'il a fait après Poudlard, Dumbledore me l'a dit lors de nos leçons, il a été embauché chez Barjow et Beurk mais il a disparu peu après.

- Donc d'après toi il y a un Horcruxe dans cette boutique ?

- Oui. Bon, je monte me coucher, tu viens Ginny ?

La jeune fille suivit son petit ami dans le silence mais, arriver à leur chambre, elle lui dit :

- Harry, tu peux me faire une promesse ?

- Bien sûr, laquelle ? fit Harry

- Amène-moi avec toi.

- Ginny... je ne...

- Tu viens de promettre Harry ! fit Ginny, fière d'elle et puis de toute façons je dois aller sur le chemin de traverse pour acheter ma robe.

- Quelle robe ? la taquina Harry.

- Devine !

Harry embrassa Ginny et ils s'endormirent. Harry rêva cette nuit là, il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore et celui-ci lui parlait :

Harry,

L'amour est redoutable,

Ce pouvoir tu le possèdes,

Dans sa plénitude il t'aide,

Avec lui tu y arriveras,

On veille sur toi de là-bas...


	12. L'attaque de Voldemort

**Chapitre 12 : L'attaque de Voldemort**

Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il s'habilla et se recoucha près de sa petite amie, l'embrassa tendrement et, dès qu'elle eut ouvert les yeux, lui murmura :

- Salut belle rousse, bien dormi ?

- Dans tes bras, comme un ange, souffla la jeune fille.

- Mais tu es un ange, tu es Mon ange.

La seule réponse qu'il obtient fut un magnifique sourire. Il l'embrassa passionnément quand Ron entra sans frapper.

- Ron ! On ne t'a jamais dis de frapper avant d'entrer ? s'écrièrent Harry et Ginny en lui lançant leurs oreillers respectifs à la figure.

- Désolé... bégaya celui-ci, je voulais pas déranger...

- Ce n'est pas grave Ron, fit Harry, Ginny incapable de parler tellement le fou rire la prenait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Maman a dit que l'on pouvait aller se baignaient, elle nous prépare les sandwichs pour ce midi.

- O.K. On arrive.

Ron tourna les talons pour se précipiter dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Il était heureux pour Ginny et Harry et il savait que son meilleur ami ne ferait jamais rien pour nuire au bonheur de sa soeur. C'était la première chose qu'il lui avait fait promettre quand il avait su qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Dans la chambre de Ginny et Harry, la jeune fille demanda :

- Tu peux me donner mon maillot de bain de le tiroir s'il te plait.

- Bien sur, mais ce ne sont pas tes sous-vêtements ? demanda Harry, gêner de s'introduire dans la vie privée de la jeune fille, même si il savait que c'était elle qui en avait fait la demande.

- Si, et toi, n'es tu pas mon futur mari ? Faudra t'y faire ! répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Un-zéro pour toi, j'y vais.

Il lui tendit son maillot, et, quand ils furent tout les deux prêts, ils descendirent rejoindrent leurs amis qui les attendaient dans la cuisine, un panier pour le déjeuner de midi. Ils transplanèrent tout les quatre près d'un étant. Seuls sur la rive, ils se déshabillèrent et entrèrent dans une eau tiède, suffisamment froide pour les rafraîchirent. Ils se baignèrent, enchaînant courses et batailles d'eau quand leurs estomac protesta.

Se séchant et discutant, ils se hâtèrent de manger, profitant d'une si belle journée. C'est en rigolant que Ron sortit :

- Il ne manquerait plus qu'une attaque de Mangemorts !

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ce n'est pas l'attaque de Mangemorts redoutées par Ron qui arriva, mais Voldemort lui-même et quelques uns de ses acolytes.

- Derrière moi ! cria Harry à ses amis.

- Oh, Potter, comme ses mignons, on protège ses amis, ricana le serpent.

- Voldemort, cracha Harry, une voix remplie de haine.

- Je vois que tu me reconnais.

- Bien sur, comment t'oublier ? Tu es le seul que je batte.

- Toi ? Me battre ? Laisse-moi rire, ricana le Maître des Ténèbres.

- Bien sur, tu es mort devant un bébé de un an, devant le même enfant de onze ans, de douze ans, de quatorze ans et maintenant il en à dix-sept. Mais passons, tu veux à nouveau me tuer ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, tu te trompes, je vais t'atteindre autrement ! rigola Voldemort, tient, si je m'occupait de Weasley ? reprit-il en se tournant vers la plus jeune de la famille, accessoirement la petite amie de Harry.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas ! siffla Harry, la voix lourde de menaces et l'estomacs serrer par la peur de perdre la jeune fille.

- Et tu crois ça ? Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Tu n'es pas assez fort ! Ha ha !

- L'amour... murmura Harry en un murmure inaudible, permettant à lui seul d'entendre ses paroles. Mais ou, bien sur ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Qu'y a-t-il Potter ?

- Ne-t'en fais pas pour moi, fais attention à toi !

- Assez discuter, siffla l'ennemi, tu me fais perdre mon temps.

Il se tourna vers Ginny.

- Ah ! Te voila, je rencontre enfin Mrs Potter, mes félicitations.

- Ginny, intervint doucement Harry, ne fais rien, ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, fais moi confiance.

Le jeune Griffondore se concentra de toutes ses forces, faisant apparaître un champ de protection tout autour de Ginny. Voldemort ne le vit pas et lança son sort :

- Endoloris !

Mais la protection ne faisait pas seulement empêcher le sort de toucher la personne visée, non, elle le faisait retourné vers son expéditeur. Un instant plus tard, Voldemort se tordait de douleur, vacillant sous la puissance de son sortilège.

- On se reverra Potter, souffla-t-il douloureusement avant de transplaner.

Epuisé, Harry s'effondra par terre, évanoui.

- Hermione, prends Ginny, je m'occupe de Harry, s'exclama Ron, prenant la situation en main, tranplanez, on se retrouve au terrier, ajouta-t-il.

Quand Ron arriva, portant Harry sur son épaule, les deux jeunes filles étaient déjà sur place.

- Mes chéris, que c'est-il passer ? s'exclama Mrs Weasley quand elle vit son fils passer la porte.

Visiblement les filles n'avaient pas eut le temps de lui expliquer leur aventure.

- Maman ! s'offusqua Ginny, Harry a besoin de soin, on t'expliquera plus tard !

- Oui, oui, bien sur. Je vais appeler Lupin, je pense qu'il a voulu jeter un sort pour être dans cet état.

- En quelque sorte...

Ron installa Harry sur le canapé, aidait par Hermione. Quand Lupin arriva, laissant à peine le temps à Moly de le saluer, il se précipita vers eux.

- Que c'est-il passer ? demanda-t-il à Ginny.

- Voldemort, me tuer... Harry l'a empêcher... sais pas comment...

La jeune fille était vraiment sous le choc de voir son petit ami dans un état pareil.

- Harry s'est-il servit de sa baguette ?

- Non.

- Comment a-t-il fait pour te protéger alors ?

- Je sais pas, reprit Ginny, se giflant intérieurement pour se reprendre, quand Vous-Savez-Qui à dit qu'il allait s'en prendre à moi, Harry lui a dit non et à murmurer quelque chose avant de s'écriait : mais bien sur !

- Je ne comprend vraiment pas... fit Lupin, je pense qu'il doit se reposer après tout sa, mais surtout reprendre des forces. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

- Non, je vais très bien professeur...

- Ginny... je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour Harry et je te comprends, je promet de venir te chercher moi-même si il y a du nouveau, mais va un peu te reposer. Sa te va ?

- Vous me promettez ?

Rémus sourit doucement en voyant l'air de son ancienne élève.

- Bien sur, au lit maintenant.

Ginny monta dans sa chambre et ne mis pas longtemps à s'endormir, laissant Harry au soin de Lupin.


	13. L'amour

**Chapitre 13 : L'amour**

Harry se réveilla enfin, Lupin était toujours à ses cotés.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- C'est une longue histoire, Harry. Réveille-toi, je vais chercher Ginny, lui répondit Rémus.

Il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, la réveilla doucement et à peine lui eut-il dit que Harry l'attendait, elle dévalait les escaliers.

- Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui, sa va mieux ?

- Doucement Ginny, intervint Rémus, tu vas l'étouffer.

La jeune fille se releva et lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse, sourire auquel il répondit, comme pour lui dire que cela ne faisait rien.

- C'est pas que je veuille être de trop, fit Rémus, mais je croit que tu nous doit des explications Harry.

- Comment ça ?

- Ginny m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé... commença le professeur.

- Voldemort ! s'écria Harry, provoquant un frisson général de la part de Ginny et Rémus, ce qu'il ignora. Je vais le tuer !

Le jeune homme tenta de se relever mais son ''médecin'' ne semblait pas d'accord :

- Je vois que tu as récupérer, fit il en le repoussant à se coucher. Je veux bien te croire quand tu dis que tu le tueras mais d'abord tu nous expliques.

- Je vous explique quoi ? s'entêta Harry qui, sérieusement, se demander se que lui voulait Rémus.

- Comment tu fais pour mettre un champ de protection autour de moi sans ta baguette ni incantation ! intervint Ginny.

- C'est sa. Je dois t'avouer que très peu de sorciers sont capables d'en faire autant, complétat Lupin.

- L'amour. Répondit simplement Harry.

Le silence tomba et Ginny lança un regard interrogateur à Rémus, qui, visiblement ne comprenait pas plus que la jeune fille. Ils se penchèrent vers Harry qui s'empêchait de rire.

- Je vous explique, fit-il, Dumbledore m'a souvent dit qu'il y avait une chose que je possédait et non Voldemort : l'amour. Il me disait que seul se pouvoir pourrai m'aider à le vaincre, l'amour, pas la haine. Pour protéger Ginny, il a suffit que je pense à notre amour, mon pouvoir à fait le reste.

- Et bien, fit Lupin au bout de quelques minutes, tu nous réserve encore beaucoup de surprises de ce genre ?

- Désolé professeur, mais je pense que c'est déjà pas mal, ria Harry.

- Harry, reprit ledit professeur, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis plus professeur alors pour toi c'est Rémus, comme tout le monde, compris ? Pour toi aussi, Ginny.

- D'accord pro... Rémus, se reprit Harry.

- Au fait, où est ma mère ? intervint Ginny, se rendant soudain compte qu'ils n'étaient que trois dans la maison.

- Elle est partie faire des achats avec Ron et Hermione. Ron n'avait pas l'air comptant de te laisser tout seul Harry, mais il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, répondit Lupin, laissant sa phrase en suspens, entraînant un petit sourire de la part des deux adolescents qui l'accompagnaient.

- Ce n'est pas que sa m'enchante, dit Harry, mais je devais te parler, Rémus.

- Je monte dans ma chambre... commença Ginny.

- C'est bon Ginny, tu peux rester, tu es déjà au courant.

- Au courant de quoi ? fit Lupin.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que Voldemort avait sept Horcruxes et qu'il fallait qu'ils soient tous détruis pour que je puisse le détruire ?

- Oui... commença Rémus.

- Alors tu vas être surpris, il y avait le journal de Tom Jedusor que j'ai détruit en seconde année, la bague de Graunt que Dumbledore a détruit, le médaillon de Serpentard que R.A.B. à détruit, la coupe de Serdaigle que nous avons détruit...

- Tu en à déjà détruit quatre sur les sept ?

- Oui. Il en reste trois : un objet que je ne connaît pas, Nagini, son serpent et lui-même, expliqua Harry. Nagini est toujours avec lui alors on les laisse tomber pour le moment puisque je dois attendre d'avoir détruis les six âmes pour m'en prendre à lui. Donc je dois chercher l'objet que je ne connais pas pour mener ma tâche à bien.

- Tu as une idée de se que sa peut-être ? lui demanda Rémus.

- Non, pas du tout, mais je sais où il se trouve.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Lupin, mais si tu continus comme ça, on sera débarrasser de lui avant Noël ! Mais il est ou ? Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul.

- Je savais que tu dirais ça... enfin bon, il est chez Barjow et Beurk. Vu que tout ses Horcruxes ont été mis dans un endroit important pour lui et que dans son souvenir il demande à Barjow de cacher quelque chose dans sa cave, c'est son premier employeur. J'ai tout de suite pensé à un des sept Horcruxes. Pour moi c'est un objet de Griffondore ou de Poufsouffle, poursuivit-il, mais je suis sur que c'est de Poufsouffle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les seuls objets connus de Griffondore sont le choixpeau et l'épée qui sont tout deux dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall.

- Au fait, intervint Ginny, voyant que le sujet aller dériver sur un autre sujet que celui qui était principale, tu fais quoi demain ?

- Euh... rien je crois, pourquoi ?

Ginny se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

- T'as réussit à t'arranger avec maman pour qu'elle nous laisse allez sur le chemin de Traverse demain ?

- Oui mais je ne vois pas... Mais si ! Ginny tu es géniale ! s'exclama-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Pourquoi vous allez sur le chemin de Traverse ? demanda Rémus.

- Pour la robe de Ginny, mais si tu es d'accord, tu viens avec nous et on s'occupe de l'Horcruxe, de toute façon, la boutique est fermée, on doit juste aller dans la cave.

- Je viens, je préviens juste Tonks. Vous voulez partir pour quelle heure ?

- Bah... fit Ginny, tu peux venir pour qu'elle heure ?

- Dix heures je suis là, répondit joyeusement Lupin.

- OK

- Salut les amoureux ! fit Lupin en riant.

- Au revoir pro-fe-sseur ! firent Ginny et Harry d'une même voix.


	14. Une robe et une nouvelle attaque

**Chapitre 14 : Une robe et une nouvelle attaque**

- Ginny, ma puce, réveilles-toi, fit Harry en l'embrassant. Il est huit heures trente.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir immergeait, mais sous les tendres baisers de son petit ami, elle ne pu faire autrement.

- J'ai l'impression de rêver Harry, finit-elle par dire.

- Comment sa ?

- Chaque matin je me réveille à tes cotés, je porte tes enfants, on se marient bientôt... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse aujourd'hui.

- Je t'aime Ginny, je t'aime... murmura Harry dans le creux de son oreille, lui confirmant qu'elle était dans la réalité et non en train de vivre un rêve.

- Moi aussi, depuis que j'ai onze ans...

Oui, Harry avait certes mis un certain temps avant de lui même s'apercevoir qu'il avait un faible pour la soeur de son meilleur ami, Ron. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela et avait mis un certain temps à l'admettre. Il préférait cependant que son unique soeur sorte avec son meilleur ami qu'avec une personne qu'il ne connaîtrait pas ou qu'il n'aurait peut-être même jamais vu.

Les jeunes adolescents mirent un certain temps à se préparer, comme tout les matins. L'heure d'arrivé de Lupin ne se fit pas attendre, à dix heures précise il était devant la porte, prêt à accompagné Harry et Ginny faire les magasins.

- Bonjour vous deux ! fit-il.

- Salut Rémus !

- Bon on y va ? coupa Ginny quand elle vit que les garçons allaient se remettre à parler des Horcruxes, un sujet qui revenait souvent quand ils étaient ensemble. J'attends ce moment depuis des années !

- Tu as attendu si longtemps Harry ? taquina Rémus.

- Et toi, tu te maris quand ? lança Harry.

- Un zéro pour toi ! ria Lupin, conscient que sur ce coup la, l'élève surpassait le maître.

On entendit un ''pop'' et tout trois disparurent du champ de vision, de la maison Weasley tout simplement. Ils atterrirent juste devant chez Madame Guipure. Se dirigeant vers l'entré, Ginny arrêta Harry :

- Ah non ! Toi tu restes ici ! Rémus peut venir mais le marié ne doit surtout pas voir la robe ! C'est une tradition et je veux la respecter !

- Mais... Ginny, tu me fais marcher ? tenta Harry.

- Non pas du tout, fut la seule réponse que la jeune fille lui accorda.

- Je crois que tu n'ais pas le choix Harry, fit Rémus.

- J'ai cru le remarquer...

- T'inquiètes pas, je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, je sais à peu près ce que je veux et puis tu sais que Rémus sera la si il y a quoi que se soit.

- Mouais... Bon... Puisqu'il le faut. Moi je vais voir si Barjow et Beurk est bien fermé.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles Harry se dirigea vers la boutique. Celle-ci était belle et bien fermés, confirmant les dirent de Harry. Jusque là tout aller bien pensa-t-il. Mais tout devint silencieux et sa cicatrise se mit à le brûler intensément. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentit une telle douleur était le jour ou Voldemort avait voulu s'en prendre à Ginny, ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Ni une, n deux, il se mit à courir pour rentrer en trombe dans la boutique, cherchant Ginny des yeux. Il ne trouva que Lupin, semblant attendre que la jeune fille sorte de la cabine.

- Harry que fais-tu ici ? Si Ginny...

- Stop ! Rémus Il va arriver ! M cicatrise est en feu la dernière fois c'était près du lac !

Rémus n'eu pas le temps de répondre, seule une Ginny en colère se fit entendre, bien qu'elle soit dans une magnifique robe blanche, elle fit des ravages :

- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir ! Tu ne...

- Ginny ! Il va venir ! Ma cicatrise est... il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la personne tant redoutée faisait éruption dans la pièce :

- Qui va venir Potter ?

Ledit Potter intima à ses amis le conseil de se mettre en arrière, les protégeant un temps soit peu de tout éventuel combat avant de répondre :

- La personne qui me pourrit la vie depuis ma première année, une personne se surnommant Voldy ou Vol machin chose...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme sa Potter ! s'écria le maître des Ténèbres.

- Je t'appelles comme bon me semble, ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !

- AVADA KEDA... commença Voldemort, de son vrai surnom.

- Sa ne marchera pas, intervint Harry.

Ces simples mots suffirent pour abasourdir le Seigneur. Il savait qu'il devait se méfié de Harry, malgré son jeune age, il était le seul survivant à ce sortilège.

- Comment sa ? finit-il par demander.

- J'ai dit SA NE MARCHERA PAS.

- Je ne sui pas sourd Potter ! Mais tu sais comme moi que personne ne survit à ce sort. Sauf toi, mais c'était une chance.

- Et bien vois par toi même si tu ne me crois pas, le défia Harry.

- Harry mais tu es fou ! s'exclama soudain Ginny, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Ginny fais moi confiance je t'en pris ! Je ne te quitterai pas je te le promet... puis il se tourna vers son adversaire :

- Alors, qu'attends-tu ?

- J'attends que tu finisses tes adieux à ta dulcinée.

- Tu rêves.

- AVADA KEDAVRA !! lança le Mage noir, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes. Toutes s'attendaient à voir Harry s'effondrait au sol, mais rien ne se passa.

- Et tu te prêtant le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps ? Ah ah ! Laisse moi rire !

- ENDOLORIS ! s'écria le sois disant plus grand sorcier juste avant de s'éclipser.

Mais Harry avait eu le temps de parer le sort, mais épuisé, il tomba sur le sol, évanouit, vidait de ses forces.


	15. Une fausse piste

**Chapitre 15 : Une fausse piste**

Harry se réveilla dans ce qu'il reconnu comme l'arrière boutique de Mrs Guipure. Lupin et Ginny étaient tout les deux à ses cotés, la jeune fille semblait choquée et le professeur inquiet, ou plutôt étonné.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si inquiets ? demanda Harry.

Pour tout réponse, sa petite amie lui sauta au cou.

- Harry ! J'ai eu si peur ! Ne me refais plus jamais sa !

- Rémus ? demanda Harry.

- ...

- Rémus, qui a-t-il ?

- Tu as résisté à l'Avada Kedavra une nouvelle fois !

- Oui, et alors ? répliqua Harry, pas le moins étonné.

- Et alors ? Aucun sorcier n'y a jamais résisté, pas même Dumbledore, et toi, tu y arrives par deux fois !

- Je vous ai déjà expliquer... répondit Harry, lassé de cette conversation.

- Oui, oui, on sait, l'amour. Mais un pouvoir aussi fort n'existe que si les deux personnes sont encore en vie ! Certes, quand l'une d'elle est morte, l'autre est plus forte, mais un pouvoir tel que le tiens n'a jamais était vu !

Là, la situation prenait un autre sens, et Harry était sonner.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il.

- Que l'amour n'est pour presque rien et que tout vient de toi.

- Je ne comprends plus rien...

- Harry ! Tu es sans doute plus fort que Dumbledore et Voldemort réunis !

-i Albus Dumbledore est le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps !/i

- Harry, accepte la vérité en face...

- Je... ce n'est pas possible... tu... crois ? finit-il par bégayer, loin d'être convaincu.

- J'en suis presque sur.

- Alors si c'est le cas, je dois y retourner, je vais chercher l'Horcruxe.

- QUOI ??! s'écrièrent Ginny et Lupin.

- vus m'avez très bien compris, alors soit vous venez, soit j'y vais seul, mais j'y vais, quoique vous fassiez.

- Mais... Bien sur qu'on vient ! fit Lupin.

Ils prirent donc tout les tris le chemin de la boutique, la deuxième fois de la journée pour Harry. La porte était toujours fermée. Ginny s'avança et murmura :

- Alohomora !

Ils entrèrent en silence et se dirigèrent tout les trois dans l'escalier qui menait à la cour. Ils descendirent et Harry fut prit par surprise. Vide. La cour était vide.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai vu ! s'exclama Harry. Il n'y à plus rien !

- Calme toi Harry, le rassura Rémus, il l'a peut-être déplacé, et personnellement, je m'étonnais qu'il n'y ai pas encore eu de pièges.

- De quand date ton souvenir Harry ? intervint Ginny

- Peu avant ma naissance, d'après Dumbledore...

- Ta naissance Harry ? coupa le lycanthrope, tu en es sur ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce peu avant que tu naisses, James et moi faisions toujours les quatre cents coups avec Sirius, un soir nous sommes venu ici pour, on va dire, redécorer un peu, fit Lupin, esquissant un sourire nostalgique. Mais ton père a trébuché sur un médaillon, un simple médaillon au début mais qui a vite prit de l'ampleur quand on sait aperçut que les quatre blasons de Poudlard y étaient gravés.

- Le médaillon des quatre... murmura Ginny, impressionnée.

- Exact. On a voulu l'ouvrir mais on a vite abandonné, le médaillon devait être scellé par une puissante magie.

- Tu crois que s'est un Horcruxe ? demanda Harry.

- Il y a de grande chances si nous suivons la logique. Ton père m'a toujours dit qu'il le garder à la maison, bien qu'il n'est rien dit à Lily.

- Tu crois qu'il peu encore y être ?

- Je pense, Voldemort doit penser qu'il est toujours ici puisque la boutique est fermée depuis longtemps. Et il ne sait pas non plus que nous sommes au courant pour les Horcruxes et que nous en avons déjà détruit. Au fait, Ginny, tu as ta robe ? termina-t-il, coupant court à la discussion.

- Oui, j'ai demandé à la recevoir par hiboux, répondit l'intéressée.

- Très bien, je vais vous ramener au Terrier. Reposez-vous, je passerai vous chercher demain, vers dix heures, plus tôt nous détruirons l'Horcruxes, plus vite la guerre sera terminée.


	16. Godric's Hollow

**Chapitre 16 : Godric's Hollow**

Harry était allongé sur son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Dans quelques heures, il serait dans la maison de ses parents, la maison où il était né, qu'il avait perdu deux être cher... Il était bouleversé, c'était le cas de le dire. A sa grande surprise, son réveil afficha huit heures trente, insomnie ne l'avait pas quitté, pourtant il n'avait pas vu la nuit passée. I se leva sans bruit, prit sa douche et attendit neuf heures pour réveiller Ginny, inutile de le faire avant. Pour passer inaperçus aux yeux de Mrs Weasley, ils avaient prétexté devoir chercher la robe de Ginny, ce à quoi la maîtresse de maison n'avait rien trouvé à redire.

Lupin arriva, comme prévu, à dix heures, et, voyant le visage de Harry, dit :

- Tu tiens le coup, Harry ? Tu sais, on peut...

- Non, il faut va aller, trancha Harry.

En quelques secondes, ils se trouvaient sur le pas d'une immense maison, en ruines. La végétation dense recouvrait le chemin qui, autrefois, menait à la porte d'entrée. A l'intérieur, le coeur de Harry fit un bon, tout était dévasté, l'escalier menant au premier étage effondré, rien n'avait survécu au passage de Lord Voldemort, rien, sauf lui... Ils montèrent difficilement l'étage, Harry en tête. Par instinct, Harry se dirigea vers la pièce du fond. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait avoir passé de long moments dans cette pièce. Il ouvrit la porte et aperçut les restes d'une chambre pour deux personnes, pour ses parents... Il ressorti, sachant qu'il ne trouverait rien à l'intérieur, si son père voulait cacher quelque chose à Lily, leur chambre n'était pas le meilleur endroit. La porte à coté s'ouvrit plus facilement que la précédente. Sa chambre. La pièce était en meilleur état que les autres, tout en restant sérieusement endommagée. Une petite armoire se trouvait contre le mur, un berceau au milieu. En l'espace de quelques minutes, Harry s'était retrouvé à l'endroit ou ses parents avaient donné leurs vies pour lui.

Le berceau l'intriguait cependant. Bien que simple, quelque chose en lui le distingué des autre. Il s'approcha jusqu'a effleurer de petit matelas, couvert de poussière. Au moment même ou ses doigts touchèrent le tissu, il poussa une exclamation, s'apercevant que le matelas était doublé.

- Rémus ! Ginny ! Venez !

Ses deux amis arrivèrent, lui demandant la raison de cette exclamation, rangeant leurs baguettes qu'ils avaient sortis, craignant un quelconque danger. Pur toute réponse, Harry prti le matelas duquel il sépara les deux parties, dévoilant une enveloppe qui tomba à terre. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit, sans surprise, un médaillon, ainsi qu'une lettre :

''Je n'ai jamais réussi à ouvrir ce médaillon, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il détient de la magie noire, très noire. Qui que vous soyez, trouvez un moyen de le détruire. Personne ne sait qu'il est ici, si vous trouvez cette lettre, c'est que vous êtes à sa recherche. Je vous fait confiance.

James M. Potter.''

Les trois personnes présentes dans cette pièce laissèrent un silence s'installer. Ils ne savaient pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

- Tu crois que je peux le détruire comme la coupe ? demanda Harry à Rémus, brisant ce silence.

- Je ne sais pas, tu peux toujours essayer, je ne pense pas que nous risquions quoi que se soit.

- Destructio Horcruxe !

Le mince filet vert toucha le médaillon mais rien ne se produisit, prouvant à ces opposant qu'ils n'arriveraient à rien de cette manière.

- Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi ne s'est-il rien passé ? demanda Ginny, pourtant silencieuse dans les moments la.

Personne ne répondit, Lupin réfléchissait et Harry contemplait attentivement le médaillon rebel. Le visage de celui-ci s'illumina soudain, se qui ne passa pas inaperçus :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- Ginny, donne moi ta main, s'il te plait, fut la seule réponse donné à son professeur.

- Mais Harry...commença celle-ci, visiblement contrariée.

- Ginny, j t'ai déjà demander de me faire confiance, s'il te plait.

Ginny tendit alors sa main à Harry qui l'agrippa. Il se mit à penser à sa petite amie, à ses enfants futurs, son mariage, Ron, Hermione, ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, tous les gens qu'il aimait, tout en serrant le médaillon dans sa main toujours libre. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard et aperçut le médaillon, brûlé, dans sa main.

- J'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Fantastique ! Je savais que tu réussirais Harry ! affirma Rémus, une once bien perceptible de fierté dans la voix.

- Et un de moins ! décompta Ginny, donc il ne reste plus que Nagini et Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est sa ?

- Oui, répondit Harry. Et à savoir qui est R.A.B. et si il a détruit l'Horcruxe, je chercherais à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, je pense que Mc Gonagall me permettra d'accéder à la réserve maintenant qu'elle est au courant.

- Ou, je pense aussi, fit Lupin, mais tu n'auras pas besoin d'elle...

- Comment sa ? Sans autorisation Harry ne peut pas y aller ! intervint Ginny.

- Je crois que j'en ai trop dit... Je vous laisse rentrer ! Au revoir !

- Rémus ! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ginny à l'unisson.

Trop tard, leur professeur étai déjà partit, un sourire permanent sur les lèvres. Harry prit la main de Ginny et ils transplanèrent à leurs tours au Terrier. Que voulait dire Lupin en disant qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de Mc Gonagall ? Cette question restait sans réponse, au grand regret de Harry.


	17. De retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 17 : De retour à Poudlard**

Le dernier week-end de vacances avait passé tellement vite pour les quatre amis. Il était huit heures et le train partait à onze heures précises. L'agitation habituelle était installée au Terrier, au comble de Mrs Weasley. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se rejoignirent dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner, repas crucial et obligatoire pour un jour comme celui-ci.

- Dépêchez-vous les enfants ! ne pu s'empêcher de crier la mère des Weasley. Une voiture du ministère arrive dans une demi-heure.

- On n'y va pas en transplanant ? hasarda Ron.

- Non, Ginny n'a pas son permis et avec les bagages cela ne serait pas facile. De plus, il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du collège, aurais-tu oublié l'Histoire de Poudlard, Ron ?

Ron ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas lu le livre d'un millier de page, et plus personne ne contredit plus Mrs Weasley. Ils étaient tous près à dix heures moins le quart, à leur plus grand étonnement. A dix heures, la grande voiture magique du ministère arriva, Harry s'installa à l'arrière avec Ginny, Ron et Hermione devant eux et Mr et Mrs Weasley devant, avec le chauffeur. Ils arrivèrent à la gare une quinzaines de minutes avant le départ, ce qui laissa place à la pagaille générale. Ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait pas autant d'élèves que lors des dernières années, la renaissance de Voldemort avait fait son effet. Ils s'arrachèrent aux embrassades et prirent un compartiment vide.

- Harry, nous sommes désolés, mais nous devons rejoindre les préfets, Ron et moi, s'excusa Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas grave, parla Ginny, prenant la parole de Harry, de toutes façons, Harry et moi devons parler.

Une fois seule, Ginny s'approcha de Harry qui arborait un air de parfaite incompréhension. Le regard que Ron lui avait lancé avant de franchir le pas de la porte lui disait que lui non plus ne savait pas ce que sa soeur voulait lui dire, ce qui l'inquiéta. La tête de Ginny sur son épaule, Harry lui demanda :

- Tu voulais me parler ?

Le ton décontracté qu'il avait voulu ne prit pas la forme espérer, par chance, la jeune fille ne s'en aperçut pas.

- Oui... commença-t-elle. L'autre jour, tu m'as demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté...

- Si tu refuses... commença Harry, les entrailles menaçant de lâcher prise.

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas ! s'exclama Ginny. Je pensais juste à après...

Harry avait compris ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Où ils vivraient, ce dont il n'était pas sur, mais il lui répondit tout de même :

- Je te laisse le choix; il y a le Square Grimaud, Godric's Hollow que nous pouvons refaire, ou une autre maison que nous pourrions acheter et que tu choisirais.

- En fait, j'aimerais refaire la maison de tes parents... si tu es d'accord bien sur.

- Bien sur ! Mais tu en es sur ? s'exclama Harry, heureux d'habiter dans un futur proche dans la maison de ses parents.

- J'y ai longtemps réfléchit et l'idée me plait de plus en plus, termina Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais tu crois que ta mère acceptera que tu partes avant ta majorité ? Surtout en ces temps...

- Avec toi, elle me laisserai aller n'importe où, rigola Ginny, et puis, elle a accepté le mariage, alors elle doit se douter que nous allons partir.

Pour toute réponse, Harry l'embrassa. Les mots seraient inutiles, ils gâcheraient son bonheur. Se fut Ginny qui le ramena à la réalité :

- Nous devrions mettre nos robes, le train commence à ralentir et j'aperçois Près-au-Lard.

Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent peu de temps après, à la fin de leur réunion.

- Dire que c'est notre dernière année... fit Hermione, nostalgique.

- Oui… et sans Dumbledore... soupira Ginny.

A cette pensée, Harry s'assombrit, le souvenir de leur ancien directeur lui était encore trop douloureux pour en parler librement. Ginny se rendit compte de ses paroles :

- Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas...

- C'est rien, je dois m'y faire... répondit-il vaguement.

Le silence tomba, ils avançaient doucement vers les calèches qui les amèneraient comme tout les ans devant l'immense château. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers la tour d'astronomie d'ou le directeur était tombé l'an passé, se promettant de ne jamais y aller cette année, sentant son coeur se serrer. Il devait se venger, il se l'était promit quand il était encore à Privet Drive. Il suivit ses amis qui montaient déjà l'escalier menant au Hall d'entrer. Ils s'installèrent tous les quatre à la table des Griffondors et attendirent, toujours dans le silence l'arrivé de la directrice, de Mc Gonagall, de la répartition des première année et du discourt qui précèderait le festin de début d'année. Ginny brisa le silence :

- Vous savez qui peut être le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal ?

- Pas du tout, il n'y a personne de nouveau à la table des professeurs mais une chaise est vide, c'est ce qui m'inquiète, fit Harry.

La fin de la répartition arriva, les élèves de Serpentards se voyant considérablement diminué.

La directrice se leva.


	18. Une 'surprise' de taille

**Chapitre 18 : Une ''surprise'' de taille**

La directrice se leva et réclama le silence, ce qu'elle obtint en très peu de temps, son air sévère n'inspiré pas à la contredire.

- Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Après la mort d notre cher Albus -rire des Serpentards et regards noirs des autres élèves et des professeurs-, nous nous sommes battus pour que l'école ré-ouvre ses portes. La sécurité à été augmenté, la forêt est, comme toujours, interdite, et les sorties à Près-au-Lard ont été annulées. Avant de commencer le banquet, je voudrai vous présenter le nouveau professeur. Je vous annonce également que le professeur Slughorn a accepté de reprendre son poste de professeur des potions. Vus devez sûrement vous demander qui est le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et bien lui même ne le sait pas. Je lui accorde toute ma confiance, même si je sais que se n'est pas l'orientation qu'il à choisit. J'ai l'appui de toutes les personnes chargées du recrutement des professeurs, ses actions passées m'ont beaucoup aidé. Ce sera également le directeur de Griffondore et le directeur adjoint. Je vous demande d'accueillir... MR POTTER ! finit-elle.

Des félicitations et des applaudissements parvinrent de partout -sauf des Serpentards, mais faut-il le préciser ?- puis Mc Gonagall reprit la parole :

- Mr Potter est prié de venir ce soir dans mon bureau, après le banquet, accompagné de Mis Weasley. Mr Lupin sera aussi présent tout les soirs pour les duels, obligatoires, précisa-t-elle, ici même. Alors bon appétit à tous !

Harry était abasourdi.

- Mais elle devient folle ! Je ne peux pas être professeur ! Je n'ai même pas terminer mes études ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Calme-toi Harry, l'incita Hermione. Si Mc Gonagall t'a choisit, elle doit avoir ses raisons.

- C'est ce que je vais lui demander !

- Vas-y doucement quand même...

- T'inquiète pas, Hermione, je le retiendrais, fit Ginny.

- J'imagine, ironisa Ron, un chauve-furie, sa te plairais Harry ?

- Tu n'oserais quand même pas ? fit celui-ci en se tournant vers sa petite amie.

Ginny ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant Harry, se qui détendit l'atmosphère. Ils finirent de dîner quand Harry remarque que la directrice se levait.

- Viens, je crois qu'on devrait y aller, fit-il à Ginny, la prenant par la main.

Les deux amoureux arrivèrent devant la gargouille où leur professeur les attendait. Elle les laissa passer, les fit s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit peu après. Elle voulut commencer, mais Harry explosa :

- Comment pouvez-vous me nommer professeur ?! Je n'ai même pas fini ma septième année ! Et comment voulez-vous que je me concentre sur les Horcruxes ? Je vous ai demandé de m'aider, pas de m'accabler de travail !

- Calmez-vous, Mr Potter, le raisonna la directrice, calme au débordement de son élève, probablement mis au courant pour ses violentes sautes d'humeurs. Si je vous ai engagé c'est parce que vous êtes, pour moi, le plus qualifié. Vous avez combattu de nombreuse fois auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui, de plus, je suis sur que vous vous y connaissez plus en matière de magie que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

- Je vois, que de toute manière je n'ai pas le choix, votre choix est fait...

- Vous n'avez effectivement pas le choix, trancha-t-elle, un sourire cependant visible.

- Ce n'est cependant pas pour cela que je vous ai appelé, reprit-elle.

- Si c'est pour l'avancement de Horcruxes j'ai détruit quatrième avec Rémus et Ginny...

- Rémus m'en a informé, mais ce n'est pas pour cela non plus. Vous et Miss Weasley voulez toujours vous marier ?

- Bien sur ! s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur, ce qui tira un sourire à la directrice.

- Et bien j'en ai avec certain professeurs et aux membres de l'Ordre, ils ne sont pas contre pour le célébrer à Poudlard, il ne suffit plus que votre accord, fit-elle, fière.

Harry laissa Ginny répondre, pour lu, le Terrier et Poudlard étaient ses deux maisons, la jeune fille répondit :

- Je ne suis pas contre ! Et Harry non plus à ce que j'ai pu comprendre, nous serions heureux de le célébrer ici.

- Très bien, fit alors la directrice, il n'y a plus qu'a savoir quand, vous avez une idée ?

- Nous avions penser pendant les vacances de Noël, fit Harry, mais pour les élèves...

- Nous les ferons rentrer chez eux exceptionnellement, ils comprendront.

- OK, firent Ginny et Harry dans un parfait ensemble.

- Je suis heureuse que vous acceptiez, fit la directrice, rarement aussi émue.

- ...

- Je crois qu'il est temps de vous laisser. Vos appartements sont entre ceux d Remus et Tonks et de vos amis, au troisième étage. Vous restez, malgré vos nouvelles fonctions le capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch de Griffondore, j'ai chargé Rémus de vous remettre le programme de vos cours.

- Très bien, au revoir professeur.

Harry et Ginny montèrent au troisième étage. Au moment de se coucher, Ginny la tête sur le torse de Harry, se dernier lui demanda :

- Ca te dérangerait si je donnais le poste de capitaine à Ron ?

- Ca me ferait croire que tu ne penses pas à ta petite amie, répliqua-t-elle.

- Oh... et bien, si je te disais que je réserve quelque chose de bien mieux à celle-ci ?

- Sa dépend de quoi, fit-elle, le regardant curieusement.

- Je sais pas... fit Harry, quelque chose comme professeur adjoint ?

- Elle en a de la chance, remarqua Ginny, radieuse.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura :

- Tu accepterais ?

- Bien sur ! fit elle, comment refuser ? termina-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Il desserra son étreinte pour la regarder dans les yeux et lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime, Ginny. De tout mon coeur.


	19. Changement de camp

**Chapitre 19 : Changement de camp**

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin, il se prépara et aperçut, sur son bureau, les programmes que Rémus lui avait préparé. Il commençait avec les sixièmes années de Griffondores et Serpentards, avec le Patronus pour sujet du cours. Ayant encore le temps avant de prendre leur petit déjeuner, il décida de prévenir la directrice pour les changements d'hier. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard, trouvant Ginny parfaitement réveillée.

- Salut ma puce ! fit-il.

- Salut. Tu étais parti ? Je t'ai cherché.

- J'étais chez Mc Gonagall pour les changements. Elle a accepté, Ron est le nouveau capitaine et toi professeur avec moi.

La jeune fille le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ils furent dérangés par Hedwige, la chouette de Harry, qui attendait à la fenêtre qu'on lui ouvre, pouvant ainsi remettre la lettre à son maître.

- C'est de qui ? demanda Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas...

Il détacha le parchemin et lu :

''Potter,

Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que cela semblait réciproque, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fais souffrir pendant ces six dernières années, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je suis en fuite depuis deux mois, rejoins-moi à la cabane hurlante ce soir, s'il te plaît. Je serais seul.

Pardonne-moi,

Drago.''

- Sa va Harry ?

Visiblement la lettre plus qu'imprévue avait du changer le teint de Harry. Incapable de s'expliquer, il lui tendit la lettre.

- Tu vas faire quoi ? demanda finalement Ginny, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

- D'abord m'assurer que ce n'est pas un piège. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'irais.

- Je viens avec toi.

Harry ne broncha même pas, il savait qu'elle avait raison, comme il savait qu'elle était têtue. Il prit du parchemin et écrivit :

''Drago,

Prouves-moi que ce n'est pas encore un de tes foutus pièges et je verrais ce que je peux faire. Pour ce qui est de te pardonner, j'ai besoin de temps, j'espère que tu comprends. Je viendrais ce soir, avec Ginny, et ne t'avises pas de nous jouer un tour !

Harry.''

Il accrocha la lettre à la patte de la chouette qui attendait toujours, comme pressentant qu'il y aurait une réponse. Elle partie d'un bond tandis que Harry se tournait vers Ginny :

- Ne dis rien, s'il te plait, il ne...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le coupa-t-elle, allons manger.

Ils descendirent mains dans la main dans la grande salle, s'attirant des regards curieux du peu d'élèves qui les croyaient séparé. Tout juste entrer dans la salle, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers eux :

- Harry ! T'es vraiment simpa vieux, Mc Gonagall m'a tout dit ! Merci ! s'exclama Ron.

- Elle nous a aussi dit pour votre mariage, le coupa Hermione, lui lançant un regard noir, félicitation.

Mc Gonagall vint en personne leur donner leurs emplois du temps, ce qui leur valu quelques coups d'oeil supplémentaires.

- Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, vous assisterez aux cours inscrits sur vos emplois du temps, en plus des cours particuliers que recevra Harry. Miss Weasley... comme prévu lors de notre dernière rencontre, vous assisterez aux cours des septièmes années, aux cours de Harry puisque vous l'y aider et aux cours particuliers. Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour vous, vous avez des amis sur qui compter, termina-t-elle, un regard en biais vers Harry.

- OK professeur.

Le silence s'installa tandis que chacun terminait son propre repas. Harry le rompit :

- Je dois te parler, Ginny, on remonte ?

Elle le suivit à travers la grande salle, attendant d'être hors de porté pour lui demander :

- Tu crois qu'il a répondu ?

- J'espère, il doit déjà être à Poudlard alors ça ne devrait pas être long.

Ils arrivèrent dans leur chambre où, comme ils l'espéraient, Hedwige les attendait. Harry prit le parchemin et le lu à haute voix, permettant à Ginny de l'écouter :

''Il a tué ma mère et mon père me bat quand je lui répète que je ne suis pas comme lui, j'ai besoin de toi... Pour Ginny, ne t'en fais pas, Rogue ne sait rien, je n'ai rien dit.

A ce soir j'espère,

Drago.''

- On a notre premier cour seulement demain, trancha Harry, ce soir nous allons à la cabane hurlante.

- OK, fit Ginny. On devrait lui apporter à manger, il doit avoir faim si il dit vrai.

- Tu as raison, on passera par les cuisines avant, mais descendons, Ron et Hermione vont se poser des questions.

L'après-midi passa beaucoup trop lentement aux yeux de Harry et Ginny. Assis dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione voyaient bien qu'ils regardaient l'heure toutes les cinq minutes, même si ils ne l'avoueraient pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? demanda finalement Hermione. On dirait que vous attendez...

- On va à Londres, la coupa Ginny, la Directrice nous a donné l'autorisation de sortir la journée pour acheter les premières affaires pour les bébés, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil pour Harry.

- Mouais... répondit la préfète, plus difficile à convaincre que Ron.

- Harry ! On devrait y aller ! Il est dix-sept heures quarante-cinq ! s'exclama alors Ginny, ne laissant pas le temps à Hermione de répliquer.

Ils partirent en direction des cuisines, main dans la main comme d'habitude, et Ginny lui demanda :

- Il était comment mon mensonge ?

- Super ! Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je t'aurais cru, mais tu connais Hermione...

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur le lieu de leur rendez vous et aperçurent un jet de lumière. Ils toquèrent à la porte menaçant de s'effondrer et Drago leur ouvrit.

Il était plus pâle encore que durant leur sixième année. Ses yeux étaient cernés, montrant son manque de sommeil et il était plus maigre, prouvant son manque de vivre. Malgré tout, le fin sourire sur ses lèvres montrait qu'il était soulagé de les voir arriver.

- Bonjour Harry, Ginny, fit-il, d'un ton timide qu'ils croyaient ne pas être le sien.

- Salut, répondirent ils. Avant que tu ne t'expliques, on t'a apporté de quoi manger, rajouta Harry.

- Merci, c'est gentil.

Drago mangea donc un peu puis s'assit face à Harry et Ginny. Il savait qu'il n'y couperait pas, il commença :

- Il y a un peu moins de sept ans, quand mon père a apprit que tu allais aller à Poudlard en même temps que moi, il a commencé à me frapper, me disant que ce serait pire si je ne te menais pas la vie dure. Je lui ai obéis. Plus tard, il m'a forcé à devenir un partisan de Voldemort, je n'ai pas eu plus le choix, j'ai donc suivit, encore. Mais il y a quelques semaines, quand IL a vu que je n'avais pas pu tué Dumbledore, il a tué ma... mère sous mes yeux. Mon père n'a même pas bougé ! Je n'ai pas supporté. Quand il a hurlé qu'on ne décevait pas le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, je lui ai répondu que le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps était Albus Dumbledore. Il s'est tourné vers mon père, mais je n'ai pas vu la suite, j'ai tout de suite transplané. Depuis je suis ici, je sais que personne n'y vient jamais, vous savez tout maintenant.

- Tu as vraiment dis sa ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui, pour moi, les plus grands sorciers sont Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

- Merci, répondit Harry, abasourdi par les paroles du jeune homme. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Dumbledore ? Ou même à moi ?

- Parce que mon père est un excellent occlumens, il aurait vu que je l'avais trahit.

Harry eu soudain de la compassion pour Drago, un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais cru un jour éprouver pour lui. Il lui dit :

- Si tu me promets de ne pas te faire voir, je te mets en sécurité au château, j'ai pris ma cape d'invisibilité.

- D'accord, répondit Drago, ne croyant pas encore en la chance qui s'offrait à lui.

Harry lui jeta alors la cape sur les épaules et ils partirent vers la salle sur demande, lieu qui serait son appartement en quelques sorte, le temps qu'ils trouvent la solution. Harry allait sortir, avec Ginny, quand Drago l'arrêta :

- Merci Harry, merci pour tout.

- De rien, je te comprend, compatit-il. Demain nous irons voir Mc Gonagall, elle et Rémus comprendront. Bonne nuit.


	20. Le temps des explications

**Chapitre 20 : Le temps des explications**

Harry se leva vers sept heures, bien matinal ces temps-ci. Il avait cour à neuf heures. Il réveilla doucement Ginny et lui dit :

- Ma chérie, réveilles-toi... j'ai quelque chose à te demander... Ginny...

La jeune fille se réveilla doucement, pas encore habituée à ses horaires de levé.

- Bonjour, mon chéri, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ecoutes, je dois aller chez la directrice avec Drago, je pensais que tu pourrais faire le premier cour seule...

- Ca ne me dérange pas, c'est quelle classe ?

- Les sixièmes années de Griffondores et Serpentards. Tu dois leur faire un cours sur le Patronus.

- Sa me va. Je leur dit quoi si il me demande pourquoi c'est moi la prof ? demanda-t-elle.

- Tu serras parfaite, j'ai confiance, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Pour la première fois, Harry produit un Patronus pour prévenir quelqu'un, non pour lutter contre les détraqueurs. Il y incorpora le message, comme il savait que l'Ordre le faisait : _''Professeur, dans trente minutes dans votre bureau, faites venir Rémus, Ron et Hermione, je dois vous parler, Harry.''_

Une fois prêt, il souhaita bonne chance à Ginny et courut chercher Drago au septième étage.

- Viens, Drago, on va chez Mc Gonagall, elle nous attend, met la cape.

Drago s'exécuta. Ils arrivèrent, haletant d'avoir courut, dans le bureau.

- Harry ! s'exclama Rémus. Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi veux-tu nous voir ?

- Enlèves la cape, fit simplement Harry.

Au même moment, Rémus, Minerva, Ron et Hermione pointèrent leurs baguettes sur Drago qui reculait. Harry fit apparaître une protection autour du jeune garçon.

- Harry... commença Lupin... il a voulu tuer...

- Je sais, le coupa Harry, mais écoutez le, vous comprendrez.

Drago relata une nouvelle fois son histoire et, à la fin, tous avaient la baguette rangée et la main à la bouche.

- Vous savez tout maintenant, conclu Harry, rompant le bouclier.

Un silence assez pesant que personne n'osa briser se plaça dans le bureau, se fut Mc Gonagall qui le rompit :

- Mr Malefoy, avant de vous échapper, savez-vous si Voldemort avait un plan contre quelqu'un ?

- Je ne sais pas grand chose de précis, répondit-il, cependant, depuis le décès de Dumbledore, il n'a plus qu'une seule idée, devenir réellement le plus grand sorcier en tuant Harry, j'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait attaquer vers Noël, je ne sais pas quand exactement.

- J'espère qu'il ne viendra pas le soir de Noël, intervint Lupin, se serait horrible.

- Pourquoi ? fit évidement Drago.

Personne n'osa répondre, ils regardaient tous en direction de Harry. Perdant patience, Drago s'exclama :

- Je peux comprendre, s'il vous plaît ?!

- Ginny et moi nous marrions le soir de Noël, fit Harry.

- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! Félicitations !

- Merci.

- Au fait, Harry, demanda Mc Gonagall, tu ne dois pas donner un cour en ce moment ?

- Si, mais je devais vous parler, j'ai demandé à Ginny de le faire seule.

- Ahh, d'accord.

- Euh... les interrompit Drago. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Harry est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! fit Lupin.

Ils regagnèrent tous leurs appartements, Ginny attendant Harry :

- C'était comment ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien, ils m'ont demandé pourquoi j'étais la prof.

- Tu as dis quoi ?

- Que tu répondrais quand tu serais là, répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Oh… Merci.


	21. Le cadeau de l'Ordre

**Chapitre 21 : Le cadeau de l'Ordre**

Ils étaient en vacances depuis trois jours, Hermione était chez ses parents adoptifs et Ron avait était invité. Il ne restait plus que Ginny, Harry, Lupin et Tonks, pour leur protection. Harry se leva, demanda aux elfes de lui apporter un petit déjeuner pour deux. En effet, depuis la mort de leur ancien maître, Dobby, Winky et bien d'autre s'étaient mis à son service, sans même le lui demander. Il fut plus que surpris de voir un Patronus en forme de loup venir à sa rencontre. Il devina tout de suite, un message de l'Ordre : i''Harry, viens le plus vite possible dans le bureau de Minerva, ''tout le monde'' t'attend, à tout de suite, Rémus.''/i

- Ginny, fit Harry, sans attendre plus longtemps, je dois aller voir Rémus, le petit déjeuner et sur la table, désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester, finit-il en l'embrassant.

Il partit en courant vers sa destination, se demandant se qui pouvait autant perturbé Lupin pour qu'il l'appelle aussi vite. Il arriva devant la Gargouille sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Vivement Noël.

C'était le mot de passe, et Harry se doutait bien que si la directrice avait mit ce mot de passe, c'était pour Ginny et lui, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il toqua poliment et entra.

- Bonjour Harry, fit tranquillement Rémus.

- Bonjour.

Harry remarqua que malgré leurs airs fatigués, Lupin et Mc Gonagall affichaient un énorme sourire.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils l'appelaient alors que tout allait pour le mieux.

- Oui, répondit Rémus. Vu que ton mariage et ton combat final approchent à grands pas, l'Ordre et moi-même voulions te donner un peu de courage.

Harry l'écoutait attentivement.

- Oui, reprit le professeur, nous avons beaucoup mis là-dessus, beaucoup de temps et de magie, mais surtout d'énergie...

- Rémus... commença Harry.

- Avant que tu ne partes, Harry, le coupa le lycanthrope, je voudrais que tu vois quelques amis.

La directrice qui écoutait la conversation déclara :

- Vous pouvez venir.

Quatre personnes entrèrent dans le bureau par une porte dissimulée dans le fond. Harry était surpris, bouche bée, tandis que ses deux professeurs souriaient.

- Mon chéri ! s'exclama une femme qui n'était autre que Lily, la mère de Harry, en prenant son fils dans ces bras.

- Maman ? demanda Harry déconcerté. Papa ? Sirius ?! Professeur !! Co...Comment ? fut tout ce qu'il arriva à prononcer.

Harry, une fois lâché par sa mère, sauta dans ceux de James, son père, de Sirius et à la surprise de tous, dans ceux de Dumbledore.

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve, supplia Harry. S'il vous plaît...

- Ce n'est pas un rêve Harry, fit Dumbledore.

- Bien, finit par dire Lupin, tu as eu ton cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plait.

- Me plaire ? Mais tu rigoles ! s'écria Harry, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir ! termina-t-il avant de se jeter dans les bras de celui-ci.

- Très bien, conclu le professeur Mc Gonagall. Mr Black vous logerez dans un appartement du troisième étage, à coté de Lupin, Mr et Mrs Potter, vous prendrez l'appartement des préfets qui sont absents, il est à coté de celui de Harry et Ginny.

- Harry et Ginny, releva Lily en bonne mère, je ne comprends pas.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, Rémus déclara :

- Je crois que tu dois leur dire, Harry.

- Ok... Ginny et moi nous marrions à Noël et nous attendons des jumeaux...

- Le digne fils de son père ! s'exclama Sirius au fou rire général.

- C'est fantastique ! James ! Nous allons être grands-parents !

- J'avais compris ma Lily, fit il en l'embrassant doucement.

Ce que Harry ne loupa pas, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu ses parents s'était dans un souvenir de Rogue, et ils étaient loin de s'aimer comme cela, la haine serait le sentiment se rapprochant le plus de ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre le jour là, il s'en souviendrait toujours.

- Bon, fit Rémus, je dois parler à tes parents Harry, tu peux retourner avec Ginny.

- Tu m'as promit Rémus, ne leur en parles pas.

- Je tiendrais ma promesse même si se sont tes parents Harry, à plus tard.

Harry, à peine la porte du bureau refermée derrière lui, il entendit ses parents s'exclamer d'une même voix :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous cache Rémus ?!

- On ne vous dira rien tant que Harry ne le fera pas, intervint Dumbledore.

Harry, rassuré, sorti de l'escalier de la Gargouille et rejoignit Ginny pour lui expliquer pourquoi Rémus l'avait appeler.

- Tes parents, Sirius et Dumbledore sont en vie ! s'exclama la jeune fille, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Oui !

- Mais c'est génial ! J'espère pouvoir les voir !

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un Patronus colombe arriva, il lu le contenu à haute voix : _''Harry, Ton père et moi serions ravis de faire la connaissance de Ginny, on peut passer ? Lily.''_

- Ton voeux est exaucé Ginny, ils demandent si ils peuvent passer.

- Bien sur ! répondit la jeune fille, elle allait rencontrer ses beaux-parents, présumés morts.

Harry répondit donc à ses parents positivement, pour qu'ils arrivent quelques minutes plus tard.

- Bonjour Mr et Mrs Potter, fit timidement Ginny.

- Bonjour Ginny ! s'exclama James en la prenant dans ses bras, détruisant la timidité de la jeune fille. Tu peux nous appeler Lily et James tu fais partie de la famille quand même !

Ginny quitta les bras de James pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Lily et ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le sofa, rattrapant le temps qu'ils avaient perdu.

- Harry, demanda soudain Lily, devenant sérieuse, tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que Rémus et toi...

- C'est une histoire entre Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, Rémus et moi, je ne vous dirais rien, désolé, répliqua Harry.

- Tant pis... soupira Lily. De toute façon, si tu tiens de ton père, je n'ai aucune chance... ria-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.

- Parce que les Potter sont têtus et que quand ils l'ont décidé, ils sont plus silencieux que des tombes vides !

Les deux femmes éclatèrent de rire devant l'air outré de James et son fils.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, on n'est pas têtu ! s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.

- James je ne sais pas, fit Ginny, même si je pense l'avoir compris, mais toi, j'en suis sure !

- Qu'est-ce qu'Harry a fait ? demanda James, un sourire ''maraudesque' aux lèvres.

- Oh... Beaucoup ! Et si je dois tous vous...

- Tu Ginny, tu. OK ?

- Ok. Alors si je dois tous TE les dire, je suis encore là demain.

James ne pu se retenir et éclata de rire, tandis que Lily regardait son fils curieusement, elle saurait ce qu'il avait fait depuis sa naissance, foi de Lily Potter !

- Je crois qu'on devrait vous laisser, finit-elle par dire, on se revoit demain au déjeuner.

Chacun prirent Ginny et Harry dans ses bras et ils rejoignirent leurs appartements, tout les quatre ravis de leur journée.

Harry s'endormi aux cotés d'une Ginny heureuse quoi que quelque peu fatiguée par cette journée.


	22. Un rêve décisif pour l'Horcruxe

**Chapitre 22 : Un rêve décisif pour l'Horcruxe**

Harry était étendu sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensés. Ses parents, Sirius et Dumbledore étaient de retour depuis environs trois semaines. Harry avait pu se rendre compte que James et Sirius étaient insupportables et que quand Rémus se joignait à eux, ils étaient pires que les jumeaux Weasley ! Harry était heureux. Cependant, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, l'inquiétait : Voldemort. Que faisait-il ? N'avait-il pas encore remarqué que ses Horcruxes avaient presque tous étaient détruits ? Harry s'endormit sur cette pensé.

Cette nuit là, Harry rêva de Godrick Griffondore, enfin, rêva, cela ressemblait beaucoup plus à une prédiction :

_''Harry... Je suis Godrick Griffondore... __Ton ancêtre... Je viens te prévenir... Demain le Seigneur des Ténèbres viendra avec son dernier Horcruxe... Nagini... R.A.B. a détruit le médaillon... Fais évacuer l'école... Tu dois être seul... Tu dois éliminer l'Horcruxe... Ensuite, laisse Voldemort te lancer l'Avada Kedavra... A ce moment, penses très fort à moi... Tu arriveras dans mon monde ou je pourrai t'enseigner... Fais moi confiance... Cela te donnera deux avantages, en rentrant chez toi tu seras plus fort et il te croira mort... Tu pourras l'attaquer par surprise...''_

Harry se réveilla en sueur. Il était cinq heures trente, mais peu lui importait, il envoya un Patronus messager à Mc Gonagall : _''Professeur, dans trente minutes dans votre bureau. Prévenez mes parents, Sirius, Rémus, Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione, je viens avec Ginny. Harry.''_

Il réveilla Ginny et ils se préparèrent dans le silence, l'une trop fatiguée pour parler, l'autre trop angoissé. Ils coururent à travers Poudlard et il cria à moitié le mot de passe de la Gargouille. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur suivit de Ginny, ils arrivèrent haletant mais sur son visage, l'inquiétude se lisait.

- Harry... commença Lily.

- Stop ! fit-il en reprenant son souffle.

Voyant le ton employé envers sa mère, tous se doutèrent que quelque chose d'important allait arriver et l'écoutèrent :

- Professeur, je veux tous les élèves hors de Poudlard avant midi. Je dois être seul. Papa, tu prends mon poste de professeur, je sais que tu es bon dans cette matière, maman, tu t'occupes bien de Ginny, Rémus, tu es le mieux placé pour être directeur adjoint et Sirius, directeur de Griffondore, taches de ne pas leur en faire trop baver... Quoi qu'il arrive, je vous promets de revenir. Vous ne reviendrez au château que demain après midi, c'est compris ?

- Oui, mais Harry explique nous ! s'exclama Dumbledore, comprenant peut-être mieux que d'autre la situation.

- Cet après-midi Voldemort viens ici avec Nagini, ne me demandez pas comment j'en sais rien. Le médaillon est détruit ainsi que la coupe. Je n'ai droit qu'à une seule chance.

- Laisses-nous rester... tenta Hermione.

- Hors de question ! s'écria Harry. Maintenant partez, partez tous !

- Mais Harry... fit Ginny.

- Ginny... Je tiens toujours mes promesses et celle-la plus que les autres. Je vous promets de revenir, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Et tu crois qu'on va te laisser seul face à lui ?! s'exclama soudain James, qui venait de se lever, hors de lui.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous ne pouvez rien contre Voldemort et _il_ veille sur moi.

Son père ne répliqua pas, les paroles prononcées par Harry étaient froides et ne soufflaient d'aucunes répliques.

- Tu es sur de toi ? demanda alors Dumbledore.

- Oui.

C'était un oui décisif. Harry savait ce qu'il devait faire et il le ferait. Il suivrait la Prophétie, c'était ce que voulait Voldemort alors il le ferait, le choix ne lui était pas donné.

Tous firent ce qu'il leur avait demandé, à midi, il était seul.

Tout les élèves avaient essayé de savoir pourquoi ils étaient évacués alors qu'aucune menace leur étaient connue, presque autant surpris de voir surgir quatre personnes normalement mortes.


	23. La mort n'est qu'un passage

**Chapitre 23 : La mort n'est qu'un passage**

Harry était assit sur un fauteuil de la salle commune lorsqu'il entendit un sifflement. Il savait que Voldemort arrivait, voir même était là.

- Je t'attendais, lui fit-il quand il fut entré, en Fourchelang. Comment va se cher Nagini ?

- Oh... Très bien, depuis que je lui ai confié sa mission. Il s'en réjouit.

- Et qu'elle est cette mission ?

- Te tuer, fit Voldemort dans un rire glacial qui n'eu aucun effet sur Harry.

- Ah... Je comprends.

Harry se tourna vers le serpent qui le regardait avec un air gourmand.

- Sectusempra ! s'écria alors Harry, prenant au dépourvu le serpent et son maître.

Nagini, donc l'Horcruxe, disparu immédiatement, détruit.

- NOON !! cria alors Voldemort, comme comprenant qu'il était en mauvaise posture.

- Un problème Voldy ?

- Tu vas me le payer.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry se mit à penser à son ancêtre, sentant que le moment arrivait, tout en continuant à parler avec son ennemi :

- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?

- Te tuer. Moi même. Tu es majeur, tu n'es plus protégé et Dumbledore n'est plus là. Tu vas mourir, aujourd'hui.

- Je suis plus tenace que ça, tu verras.

- Comment sa ?

- Tu verras, en attendant, fais ce que tu as à faire.

- C'est toi qui l'auras voulut, je comptais m'amuser un peu plus longtemps. _AVADA KEDAVRA !_

Le rayon vert frappa Harry de plein fouet. La sensation qu'il ressentit fut comme si il transplanait, mais il avait froid, très froid. Il savait que pour les autres il serait mort, mais il reviendrait comme il leur avait promis. Il voyait déjà Ginny, ses amis et tout les autres. Il savait qu'il reviendrait, oui, mais qu'allaient-ils faire durant son absence ? Il ferma les yeux.

La sensation de froid à disparu.

Il flotte en apesanteur, dans un océan d'étoiles. Il est infini et il est minuscule, il n'est rien et il est tout. Est-il encore l'Elu ?

Aucun point de repère, pas de limite, pas d'horizon. Il n'a aucune sensation, à peine un léger picotement contre son coeur, là où son amour était autrefois blotti.

Des galaxies s'ouvrent devant lui, l'univers entier se dévoile et, à chaque nouvel astre qui apparaît, il s'allège d'un souvenir.

Il n'est plus que lui, libéré des autres, libéré du monde, libéré de tout. Il devient pensé et les étoiles lui tendent les bras.

Soudain, Il est là.

Immense, puissant, sage.

Là où il flotte, il nage. La où il se perd, il est chez lui.

Griffondore.

Il lui parle.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour... Godrick...

- Bien, inutile de perdre de temps. Avant de commencer, je réponds à certaines de tes questions. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Je reste combien de temps ici ?

- Tu resteras un peu moins d'une semaine, cependant le temps n'est pas le même que chez toi, quand tu rentreras tu auras été absent plus d'un mois.

- Quand je... revivrai, je me réveillerais où ?

- Je savais que tu poserais cette question. Tu te réveilleras sans doutes dans ta tombe puisqu'ils te croiront mort. Je te demanderais donc de ne pas paniquer, durant ton voyage ici tu vas augmenter ta puissance, tu pourras sortir rapidement. C'est tout ? - Oui.

- Alors nous allons commencer. Cela va te paraître bizarre, mais toute la semaine tu vas méditer. Tu verras se qu'il se passe dans ton monde. Tu es prêt ? Il te suffit de fermer les yeux.

Harry ferma les yeux juste au moment où Ginny et les autres revenaient. Elle se précipita vers son corps :

''- Non ! Harry... sanglota-t-elle. Tu avais promis... Je t'en supplie... Harry, non...

- Sa va aller, Ginny, sa va aller, fit Lily, elle-même pleurant, en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Non... Il avait promit... Lily... Promit...

- On sait, Ginny, fit James, on ne peut plus rien faire...

Tout le monde était affligé et avaient les larmes qui coulaient sans que personne ne cherche à les arrêter.''

L'image se brouilla.

''- ... Nous sommes réunis en ce jour pour...

Harry remarqua que tout le monde était là, vêtu de noir. Il était en train d'assister à son propre enterrement ! Le cimetière n'était autre que celui de Godric's Hollow.''

L'image se brouilla.

''Il était à une réunion de l'Ordre, leurs yeux rougis, Ron, Hermione et Ginny présents.

- Qu'allons-nous faire, Albus ? fit Mc Gonagall. Il était le seul, vous le savez comme moi...

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire, avoua le concerné à regrets, mise à part ce qu'il nous a dit il y a quinze jours...''

L'image se brouilla.

'' Il était dans la chambre de Ginny, elle était sur son lit, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle avait, ce qui brisa le coeur de Harry. Elle était pâle, très pâle, trop pâle... Elle tenait une photo de Harry, contre son coeur, et murmurait :

- Tu m'avais promis Harry... Trois semaines seulement, qu'allons nous faire sans toi ?...''

L'image se brouilla et une autre apparut plus nettement, Harry comprit que s'était ce qu'il se passait maintenant.

''- Il faut faire quelque chose Lily, Ginny ne va pas bien...

- Je sais James... Mais quoi ? Nous sommes tous affectés...''

C'est à ce moment que Godrick réveilla Harry.

- Tu es très puissant, Harry. Je le vois au fond de toi. Tu réussiras à l'anéantir, j'en suis sur. Je vais te renvoyer chez toi, avec les tiens, tout de suite. Mais rappelles-toi, ne panique pas. Au revoir Harry.

- Au revoir...

Harry ressentit la même sensation que lorsque le sort de Voldemort l'avait touché.

Les étoiles pâlirent, les galaxies s'estompèrent, il se rappelle...

Il a de nouveau froid, mais de son coeur, une onde d'amour parcourt son corps, lutte pour lui.

Il a mal, il voudrait continuer à flotter.

Il ouvre les yeux.


	24. Retour parmi les siens

**Chapitre 24 : Retour parmi les siens**

Harry se réveilla, il était allongé sur des coussins de soie blanche. Il se souvint alors de ce que lui avait dit Godrick, il était dans sa tombe. Il se mit à penser vouloir sortir de cet endroit, à peine l'avait-il penser que la terre s'envola et que le cercueil s'ouvrit. Il sortit et referma la tombe, comme si de rien n'était. Dehors, il faisait nuit, il devait être tard. Malgré le peu de lumière, on pouvait lire sur la pierre tombale _''Harry Potter, à jamais dans nos coeurs.''_

Harry vit avec satisfaction qu'il avait sa baguette dans sa poche. Il décida de prévenir Mc Gonagall immédiatement : _''Professeur Minerva Mc Gonagall, je veux Albus Dumbledore, Rémus Lupin, James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Ron et Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger dans votre bureau. Je serais là dans dix minutes. A jamais dans vos coeurs.''_

Harry envoya son Patronus et attendit les dix minutes. Il était assez tard pour ne pas qu'il se permette d'arriver encore en avance. Il prit soin de se couvrir la tête avant de transplaner dans le bureau de la Directrice. Il savait qu'avec sa puissance qu'il pouvait le faire, même avec les enchantements de Dumbledore.

- Co... Comment avez-vous fais ? s'étrangla Minerva.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Dumbledore, plus calme.

- Vous ne devinez pas ? fit Harry. La signature du Patronus, ma promesse ?

- Sa suffit ! s'exclama Rémus. Parlez ou partez !

- Harry... souffla Ginny.

- Ma chérie... lui murmura doucement James. Harry est parti...

- Non... Sa voix... fit-elle. Enlevez votre cape !

Harry s'exécuta, craignant leurs réactions.

- ESPECE DE LACHE ! cria Lily. COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS PRENDRE L'APPARENCE DE MON FILS ?!

- SORTEZ D'ICI IMMEDIATEMENT, repris James, NE VOYEZ VOUS PAS QUE VOUS NOUS FAITES SOUFFRIR ?!

- Stop ! intervint Dumbledore. Si s'est réellement Harry, il pourra nous le prouver.

- Si vous voulez, répondit Harry.

- Qu'étions-nous parti chercher le jour de ma mort ?

- Le médaillon, un Horcruxe qui était un faux.

- Combien y a-t-il d'Horcruxe ?

- Six. Plus Voldemord, sept.

En entendant ses paroles, Ginny se libéra de l'étreinte de James et se jeta dans les bras de Harry pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Il lui rendit son baiser et dit :

- Parlons-en des Horcruxes.

Dumbledore, soudain plus sérieux, lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai détruit Nagini, dit calmement Harry.

- Bien ! Très bien même ! Et combien en reste-t-il ?

- Aucun.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, émerveillés, attendant des explications.

- Vous croyez quand même pas que j'allais me laisser faire ?! s'exclama Harry. Et puis je vous ai promis.

- Tu es quand même mort, remarqua Sirius.

- Non, je ne suis pas mort, pour vous, si, mais pas en réalité.

- Comment sa ? demanda Dumbledore.

Harry leur raconta son rêve dans les moindres détails.

- J'aurai du m'en douter, seul un véritable Griffondore pouvait combattre avec l'épée, ce que tu as fais pendant ta deuxième année avec le basilic, compris Dumbledore.

A ce moment, Ginny se précipita dans les escaliers, la main sur la bouche.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Elle est enceinte, Harry, lui fit remarquer sa mère.

- Bon il est temps de se recoucher je crois, fit Mc Gonagall. Vous nous avez réveillé à trois heures quand même !

- Désolé...

Un fou rire général éclata.


	25. Une semaine bien tranquille

**Chapitre 25 : Une semaine bien tranquille**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain aux cotés de Ginny.

- Bien dormis ? fit-il.

- Beaucoup mieux que d'habitude !

Harry l'embrassa amoureusement lorsque Sirius, James et Rémus entrèrent :

- Allez ! Debout les paresseux !

- Papa ! Sirius, Rémus ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Harry.

- Mais on vient réveiller notre couple préféré ! fit Sirius dans un fou rire.

- C'est bien se qu'on se disait, firent Harry et Ginny, à vous trois vous êtes pires que les jumeaux !

Ce fut en rigolant que les cinq amis, malgré leurs différences d'âge, descendirent manger.

- Bon, fit James, devant son bol de café, Sirius et moi avons décidé de t'entraîner contre les Forces du Mal, j'espère que Lunard se joindra à nous...

- Hors de question ! s'exclama ledit Lunard.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? bafouilla James.

- Parce que Harry s'y connaît plus que Dumbledore et nous tous réunit, ce ne sera plus vous qui donneriez les cours, mais lui !

- Tu peux répéter, Rémus ? demanda Lily.

- Tu m'as compris. Montres leurs Harry.

Harry ne sachant pas quoi faire se concentra sur le verre d'eau que son père portait à la bouche. Celui-ci explosa.

- Héééé ! s'écria James.

- Désolé p'a, fit Harry, mort de rire, ainsi que tout les autre autour d'eux.

Leur fou rire s'arrêta lorsqu'un hibou grand duc vint apporter la Gazette du Sorcier, journal préféré des sorciers. Harry lu à haute voix :

EDITION SPECIALE

Le survivant est toujours vivant ! Alors qu'on nous a confirmé son décès il y a à peu près un mois, plusieurs élèves de Poudlard affirment l'avoir revu depuis hier. Cette histoire d'Elu serait-elle réelle ? Rita Skeeter.

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Quoi ? répliqua Hermione.

- Devines qui a écrit l'article.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard puis dirent, dans une même voix :

- Rita Skeeter !

- Et alors ? leurs demandèrent les autres.

Hermione se chargea de leur raconter toute l'histoire.

- J'espère que Voldy ne lit pas la Gazette... murmura Harry.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rémus.

- Mais bon sang ! Si il lit la Gazette, il sait que Harry est vivant ! s'exclama Lily.

- Et je l'attends les bras ouverts, ironisa Harry.

- Fais attention, il est puissant, remarqua Hermione.

- Puissant oui, mais mortel.

- En attendant, Harry et moi avons du travail, coupa Ginny, empêchant la discussion qu'elle savait houleuse.

- Je vous aiderais volontiers, déclara Lily.

- Ron et moi de même, fit Hermione.

Ils attendaient tous que les trois garçons disent la même chose, mais ils dirent d'un air totalement déconfit :

- Vous parlez de quoi ?...

- JAMES POTTER, SIRIUS BLACK ET REMUS LUPIN, QU'Y A T IL DANS MOINS DE DEUX SEMAINES ??! hurla Lily.


	26. Le mariage

**Chapitre 26 : Le mariage**

Harry dînait dans la grande salle en compagnie des professeurs, des membres de l'Ordre et des invités. Pétunia avait était invitée et avait revue avec joie sa soeur. Son mariage avec Ginny était le lendemain. Tous les élèves avaient étaient renvoyés chez eux, sauf les rares invités comme Luna ou Neville. Pour témoin ou garçon d'honneur, Ginny avait choisit Hermione et Harry, Ron qui avaient accepté avec une immense joie. Le dîner avait déjà un air de fête quand Dumbledore se leva, la mine grave :

- Je sais que vous m'aviez choisit pour vous unir, commença-t-il en se tournant vers Harry et Ginny qui l'écoutaient attentivement, ce que j'étais enchanté de faire.

- Venez-en au fait, Albus, le pria le professeur Mc Gonagall.

- Je ne pourrai pas, et la personne qui va me remplacer n'est pas un de tes amis, Harry.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Rufus Scrimgeour, le Ministre de la Magie.

- Quoi ?! s'exclama Harry. Comment sait-il que je me mari celui la ? De plus, il n'est pas le bienvenu et il le sait !

- Je sais, mais tous les contrats de mariage passe par lui. Quand il a vu le tient, il a dit que c'était lui qui le célébrait ou personne d'autre, expliqua Mr Weasley.

- Pourquoi détestes-tu autant le Ministre de la Magie Harry ? demandèrent ses parents.

Sirius et Dumbledore à coté, attendant eux aussi la réponse. Lupin et Mc Gonagall lancèrent aux Potter un regard qui semblait dire qu'ils n'auraient jamais du poser cette question devant Harry.

- Parce que le jour même de l'enterrement de Dumbledore il est venu me harceler pour que je lui dise ou nous fussions le soir de sa mort. Je ne lui ai rien dit et il a dit que si je ne coopérais pas, ma carrière d'Auror était fichue. Mais je préfère savoir ma carrière fichue plutôt que de trahir la confiance de Dumbledore ! s'écria Harry. Certes, je l'ai dit a Mc Gonagall et à Rémus, mais je devais avoir le droit de m'absenter aussi souvent que je le voulais sans donner de raisons, et Rémus m'a beaucoup aidé.

- Merci Harry, fit Dumbledore, une pointe d'émotion dans la voix.

- Que vas-tu dire quand il te demandera où tu étais pendant un mois ? Parce qu'il ne faut pas rêver, il ne va pas se gêner.

- Pareil, qu'il ne saura rien !

Le dîner se termina et ils allèrent se coucher tôt. Harry devait dormir avec Ron, pour la première fois depuis des mois, pour ne pas voir la mariée avant la cérémonie. Il se réveilla le lendemain quand Sirius entra dans la chambre en lui disant qu'il avait trente minutes pour descendre habiller.

Il était onze heures et tout le monde attendait, dans la grande salle, le début de la cérémonie. Le Ministre patientait, sur l'estrade où, normalement, se trouvait la table des professeurs, la venue des jeunes mariés. Il était fier et avait un air sérieux à la fois, on aurait presque dit qu'il n'était pas ici seulement pour célébrer le mariage du célèbre Harry Potter. Soudain, ce dernier arriva, dans la salle, un silence des plus total s'installa. Les invités avaient peur de ce qui pouvait ce passer si le Ministre disait un seul mot de travers...

Harry était habillé d'un costume noir et était accompagné par la mère de la mariée, Moly Weasley, comme il était coutume chez les sorciers. Quand il arriva à l'estrade, une fois Moly partie, le Ministre lui jeta un regard noir qu'Harry lui rendit au centuple. Les murmures cessèrent à nouveau, la mariée arrivait, aux bras d'un James fier et séduisant. Ginny portait une robe blanche, brodée de fil d'or et d'argent. Elle était coiffée d'un voile blanc orné d'un diadème qui surplombait ses longs cheveux roux bouclés à l'anglaise. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Arrivée près de son fiancé, elle lâcha le bras de James pour prendre celui de Harry. Le ministre commença son discourt :

- Nous sommes tous réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union de ces deux personnes, Harry Potter et Ginevra Weasley. Harry et Ginevra ont décidé d'unir leurs forces devant nous, en scellant leur amour que nous savons aujourd'hui, malgré les temps qui courent, très fort.

Il se tourna vers Harry et dit :

- Mr Harry James Potter, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Miss Ginevra Moly Weasley ici présente, jurez-vous de l'aimer et de la chérir, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux, fit Harry.

Un filament argenté sorti de nul part pour s'enrouler autour des mains liées de Harry et Ginny. Le Ministre se tourna vers Ginny :

- Miss Ginevra Moly Weasley, voulez-vous, en ce jour, prendre pour époux Mr Harry James Potter, ici présent, jurez vous de l'aimer et de le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, je le veux, dit à son tour Ginny.

Un deuxième filament, doré cette fois, s'enroula autour de leurs mains, s'entrelaçant avec le premier.

- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant, ou se taise à jamais, conclut Scrimgeour.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles les filaments restaient enroulés jusqu'a ce qu'ils ne disparaissent pour laisser place à deux alliances en or sur les annulaires des deux jeunes mariés. On entendit quelques sanglots parmi la foule.

- Je vous déclare mari et femme ! termina le Ministre.

Après être passé dans les bras de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, les premiers slows se firent entendre.

Harry demanda à sa mère si elle voulait danser, elle accepta, enchantée. James fit de même avec Ginny, Harry lança alors à son père :

- Si tu me l'a pique je te tue !

- Et Lily est prise, répliqua James, si tu me l'a prend t'as affaire à moi !

- Marché conclu ! renchérit Harry.

James et Harry éclatèrent de rire devant les regards de ceux qui se trouvaient à leurs cotés. Ils rejoignirent la piste de danse avec leurs cavalières. Plus tard, Lupin et Tonks, Ron et Hermione, Bill et Fleur, Mr et Mrs Weasley vinrent les rejoindre. Harry, pendant un slow avec Ginny, lui glissa à l'oreille :

- Tu es magnifique, mon amour.

- Merci beaucoup.

Il se moqua du monde autour de lui et l'embrassa amoureusement. Vers six heures du matin, ils montèrent un à un dans leurs chambres, sachant qu'ils ne dormiraient que très peu.


	27. Une discussion explosive

**Chapitre 27 : Une discussion explosive**

Harry se réveilla à coté de Ginny. Pour la réveiller, il lui murmura :

- Bonjour, Mrs Potter.

- Bonjour, j'adore mon nouveau nom.

- Et moi je suis content que se sois toi qui le porte.

Harry l'embrassa puis reprit :

- Il y a encore un banquet pour nous ce midi, je crois que se serait mieux qu'on y soit.

- Mwouis... fit Ginny.

Ils descendirent une fois habillés et douchés et retrouvèrent avec plaisir tout leurs amis mais aussi Rufus Scrimgeour... Une fois à table, ils se mirent à parler du mariage d'hier, des cours que Lupin était désormais le seul à donner aux quatre jeunes gens. La fin du repas arriva vite, bien qu'il y ai toujours un air de fête présent. On n'avait jamais vu Poudlard aussi décoré ! Rufus se leva et dit :

- Mr Potter, j'aimerais vous parler en priver s'il vous plais. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Avant qu'Harry s'en aille, Ginny lui murmura de ne pas s'énerver, tandis que les autres le regardait inquiets, mais aussi en colère que lui.

Il suivit le Ministre dans la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs, celle qui l'avait accueillit en quatrième année, lors du tournoi des Trois sorciers, enfin, des quatre... Il sortit de ses souvenirs lorsque son interlocuteur lui dit :

- Vous avez eu un magnifique mariage, Potter.

- Oui, très beau, mais venez-en aux faits, on m'attends, répliqua Harry.

- Très bien, qu'avez-vous fait et où étiez-vous pendant un mois ?

Harry savait qu'il le lui demanderait tôt ou tard. Il s'énerva malgré lui, cette question était de trop dans cette conversation déjà inutile, de plus, elle rejoignait toutes les autres auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

- VOUS NE SAUREZ RIEN ! RIEN ! VOUS NE SAUREZ PAS CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE LE SOIR DE LA MORT DE DUMBLEDORE ! VOUS NE SAUREZ PAS OU J'ETAIS ET CE QUE J'AI FAIS PENDANT MON ABSENCE ET JE NE VOUS AIDEREZ PAS A FAIRE CROIRE AUX AUTRES QUE VOS RECHERCHES ABOUTISSENT QUELQUES PART EN COLLABORANT AVEC LE MINISTERE ! VOUS M'AVEZ COMPRIS ?!

- Mr Potter, changez de ton avec moi, si vous ne collaborez pas, je me verrai contraint de vous faire arrêter pour non coopération avec le ministère !

- OH ! MAIS BIEN SUR ! ''L'ELU ENVOYE A AZKABAN PAR LE MINISTERE'' SERAIT UN EXCELLENT MOYEN DE PROUVER A LA POPULATION SORCIERE QUE VOUS MAITRISEZ LE RETOUR DE VOLDEMORT EN ARRETANT LA SEULE PERSONNE A POUVOIR L'ANEANTIR, N'EST-CE PAS ?!

- TOUTES LES PERSONNES ENVOYEES À AZKABAN NE SONT PAS TOUTES DANS LA GAZETTE, POTTER ! JE NE LEUR DIRAIS RIEN !

- OH MAIS JE VOUS CROIS ! MAIS CROYEZ-VOUS QUE JE SOIS AUSSI STUPIDE POUR ME LAISSER CONDUIRE À AZKABAN ? COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ?

- EXPERLIAMUS ! s'écria le Ministre.

La baguette de Harry s'envola assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas la récupérer. Le Ministère s'en empara et dit, retrouvant son calme :

- On fais moins le malin sans sa baguette hein, Potter ? Bon, maintenant si vous voulez bien, j'appelle quelqu'un pour votre transfert, puisque c'est le seul moyen...

- STUPEFIX ! s'écria Harry.

Même sans baguette le sort fonctionna. Le ministre se retrouva figé, les deux baguettes en main, son regard si assuré d'avant n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Harry sortit de la pièce presque joyeusement, s'avança vers la table et lança :

- Une personne attend qu'on l'a réanime, ne comptez surtout pas sur moi pour le faire ! Elle me rendra ma baguette par hiboux.

- Tu ne peux pas l'avoir stupéfixé Harry, fit Lily, on a tous entendu la conversation et ta baguette tombée.

Pour toute réponse, Harry fixa un verre sur la table et dit :

- Wingardium Leviosa !

Le verre s'éleva jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore l'empêche de monter plus haut.

- Et il voulait t'envoyer à Azkaban ? se moqua Sirius. Mais il devrait s'allier à Voldy pour avoir l'ombre d'une chance !

- Peut-être, admit Dumbledore. Cependant, un sorcier de premier cycle ne devrait pas réussir à jeter un sort sans baguette. Et étrangement, les quatre seules personnes à pouvoir le faire jusqu'à maintenant étaient les fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Bien, fit Lily, comme si la tournure de la conversation ne l'intéressait pas. Je crois que nous devrions allez libérer le Ministre, je ne veux...

- J'en viens ! Mais je n'y arrive pas ! s'exclama Lupin.

- Pardon ? s'exclamèrent ses compagnons, d'une même voix.

- Le sortilège est trop puissant ! Harry, tu es le seul à pouvoir le contrer.

- Mais... tenta Harry.

- Pas de mais Harry ! Vas-y ! lui ordonna James.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle, suivant Harry qui, arrivé devant le Ministre, lança :

- Enervatum !

Le Ministre retrouva ses esprits et dit, d'une voix haineuse :

- On se retrouvera, Potter.

- Au revoir, Mr le Ministre, fit Harry, d'un ton cassant.

Le Ministre rendit la baguette de Harry, lui lança un nouveau regard noir et partit, les laissant entre eux dans la pièce.

Le silence tomba, l'atmosphère fut détendue par Ginny :

- Vient, Harry, on monte, fit-elle, en lui prenant la main.

- On se demande pas se que vous allez faire ! rirent James et Sirius.

- DORMIR ! répliquèrent les deux mariés d'une même voix, quittant la salle alors qu'un fou rire général prenait place.


	28. Les quatre animagus

**Chapitre 28 : Les quatre animagus**

Harry était dans la bibliothèque, il était dix heures et demie et il avait déjà lu une bonne douzaine de livres, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais avant ! Il faisait des recherches, mais personnes ne savaient pourquoi, il ne l'avait même pas dit à Ron, Hermione, ni même Ginny. Leur dîner de la veille s'était terminé dans un froid qui régnait encore sur eux. Ron Hermione et Ginny étaient arrivés pour dîner et lui avait demandé :

- Harry, tu ne veux pas nous dire ce que tu cherches depuis deux jours à la bibliothèque ?

- Non.

- Si au moins tu nous le disais, on pourrait t'aider, cela irait plus vite.

- C'est une surprise, je ne peux rien vous dire !

Harry repensait à ce moment tout le temps. Il détestait être en froid avec ses amis et encore plus avec Ginny, pourtant, il savait qu'ils seraient heureux quand il aurait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

- J'ai trouvé ! cria-t-il à travers la bibliothèque, ignorant le regard noir de la bibliothécaire qui s'approchait pour le réprimander.

Il sortit en courant, dévala les escaliers et alla retrouver Ron, Hermione et Ginny, dans la grande salle.

- Ginny ! Ron ! Hermione ! J'ai trouvé !

- On va enfin savoir ce qu'il nous cache depuis trois jours, fit Ginny.

- Vous vous souvenez, on a déjà discuté du fait qu'on veuille devenir animagus.

- Bien sur, fit Hermione, mais ton père, Sirius et Rémus n'ont rien voulu nous dire sur la façon de s'y prendre...

- Oui, s'est sa ! Mais j'ai trouvé !

- Quoi ? firent le frère et la soeur dans un ensemble parfait.

- C'est ce que je faisais à la bibliothèque, c'est aussi la surprise.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, fit Hermione, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Maintenant il nous reste juste à savoir si vous êtes toujours partant.

- Et tu nous poses encore la question ? demanda Ron. Bien sur qu'on est partant !

- C'est pas risqué ? demanda tout de même Hermione.

- Pas du tout, tu ne sentiras rien.

- Et il faut combien de temps ? demanda Ginny.

- C'est pas long, on pourrait le faire se soir, mais je veux que vous réfléchissiez bien à l'animal auquel vous voulez vous transformer. On sera des animagus demain soir, répondit Harry.

- Harry, on va se déclarer n'est-ce pas ? fit Hermione.

- Vous si vous voulez, mais moi c'est risqué avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec le Ministre, alors non.

- Génial ! s'exclama Ron. Bon, si sa vous dérange pas, il se fait tard...

- Et tu as faim ? termina Hermione.

- Exactement ! Je l'aime cette fille, elle sait tout ce que je vais dire à l'avance !

- Tu as toujours faim Ron ! intervint Ginny, voyant le teint d'Hermione virer au rouge.

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, fit alors Harry pour soutenir son ami, je n'ai pas mangé correctement depuis trois jours, si ce n'est des livres.

- Merci vieux ! lança Ron.

Après avoir mangé, les quatre amis regagnèrent leurs appartements. Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain et descendirent avec les rares membres de l'ordre encore présent, la rentrée étant dans deux jours. Ils mangèrent rapidement, même Ron qui n'en reprit pas, en évitant les regards étonnés des professeurs et de leurs parents. Ils allèrent d'un commun accord dans l'appartement de Harry et Ginny.

- Alors, commença Harry, si vous avez réfléchit, on peut commencer maintenant. Hermione ?

- Chat du Bengale, annonça la jeune fille, animal pour le moins intelligent. Sa fourrure parsemée de tâches noires le rend difficile à percevoir la nuit. Agile, petit et léger, il se faufile rapidement et cour très vite.

- Ginny ? continua Harry.

- Panthère noire, annonça-t-elle à son tour, animal rapide de couleur noir qui le rend indétectable la nuit. Il s'attaque aux serpents et autres vertébrés. Attaque l'homme lorsqu'il se sent menacé.

- Ron ? acheva Harry.

- Renard roux, animal rusé, malin et intelligent. Il arrive à survivre n'importe où. Son ouïe très fine détecte à plus de deux milles mètres. Ses pattes souples et fines lui permettent de s'élancé rapidement.

- OK.

- Et toi Harry ? l'interrompit Hermione en voyant qu'il allait continuer.

- Phoenix. Oiseau mythique qui renaît des ses cendres. Ses larmes ont un grand pouvoir de guérison. Il peut porter des charges très lourdes, plus lourdes que lui, énonça-t-il rapidement.

- Waouhh, fit Ginny.

- Bon, reprit Harry. Pour la première fois, il faut une incantation pour vous transformer. Pour retrouver votre corps il faudra le penser très fort. Pour les prochaines fois, il vous faudra penser à votre animal pour votre transformation. La manière de reprendre forme humaine ne change pas. Vous êtes prêts ?

Ginny, Ron et Hermione hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation. Ils avaient confiance en Harry et savaient que si il disait que s'était sans risque, s'était sans risques. Sans plus attendre, Harry récita la formule, l'incantation :

''Que ces êtres au coeur d'or,

Retrouvent leur animal enfuit,

Qu'il apparaisse sans un sort,

Et qu'il garde ses bruits,

Lorsque l'être d'aujourd'hui,

En aura besoin ou envie.''

Soudain, dans l'appartement, un renard roux, un chat du Bengale, une panthère noire et un phoenix aux yeux vert émeraude et au pelage rouge et or apparurent. Ils réapparurent humainement au bout de quelques minutes.

- C'est génial et étrangement facile ! s'exclama Ron.

- Sa va pas Harry ? remarqua Ginny.

- Si, si. Je suis juste très fatigué, je vais aller me coucher...

- Nous aussi, firent Ron et Hermione, bonne nuit vous deux.

- Merci vous aussi.

Même si l'incantation et le moyen de devenir animagus étaient raisonnables, simples et sans risque, la puissance magique de l'annonceur était très utilisée, le fatiguant énormément. Cela n'inquiétait pas du tout Harry, il savait que le lendemain il irait déjà mieux


	29. La vengeance de Lord Voldemort

**Chapitre 29 : La vengeance de Lord Voldemort**

Les quatre amis étaient des animagus depuis plus de deux semaines. Ils avaient reprit les cours depuis une semaine. Il devait être à peu près cinq heures lorsque Harry se réveilla, Ginny à ses cotés. Elle était pâle, très pâle, le corps gelé mais le front brûlant où quelques mèches de ses cheveux étaient attachés, trempés. Harry s'inquiétait beaucoup, en silence, cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'elle était comme ça. Mais cette nuit là, la jeune fille gémissa, comme un enfant quand il souffre, ne pu s'empêcher de penser Harry. Il n'en trouva plus le sommeil de la nuit. Ginny se réveilla, à sept heures, quand le réveil sonna. Elle n'avait pas reprit ses couleurs, son corps était toujours froid et son front brûlant collé toujours à ses cheveux. Harry la prit doucement dans ses bras :

- Tu es sure que sa va ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Viens, on va être en retard.

Harry et Ginny avaient deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec James qui avait gardé le poste. Hermione et Ron, les deux préfets en chefs, avaient rendez-vous avec la directrice. Harry aidait beaucoup son père mais restait toujours près de Ginny, surtout maintenant. L'hiver était toujours là, bien présent, ce qui n'aidait en rien Ginny, enceinte de six mois. Ils arrivèrent mains dans la main devant la porte de leur salle de classe :

- Déjà là ? fit James, vous allez bien vous deux ?

- Très bien et toi ? fit Ginny.

James regarda un instant son fils qui ne lui avait pas répondu mais dit :

- Oui, allez vous asseoir.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient déjà bien avancé dans le cour quand James demanda :

- Maintenant, lesquels d'entres vous savent créer un Patronus ?

Quelques mains se levèrent, celle de Harry et Ginny évidement. James, étonné qu'une élève qui devrait être en sixième année sache créer un Patronus, demanda à Ginny de leur montrer. Elle se leva et se mit debout devant la classe.

- Spero Patronum ! s'exclama-t-elle, baguette en main.

A la grande surprise de Harry, le Patronus de sa petite amie prit la forme d'un phoenix. Son Patronus prenait la forme de son animagi ! Elle retourna s'asseoir à leur table, le visage plus pâle que jamais, elle n'écouta même pas les félicitations de James, elle murmura à Harry :

- Harry... Tu avais raison, je ne vais pas bien...

- Ginny, ça ne va pas ? intervint James, voyant bien l'état de son élève et interprétant le silence de son fils lié à de l'inquiétude.

- Papa, je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, je t'expliquerais plus tard, le coupa Harry.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de son père, Harry aida Ginny à se relever et à marcher. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver à l'infirmerie que Ginny s'évanouit au tournant du couloir. Harry l'a prit dans ses bras, callant sa tête contre lui et se mit à courir. Il pouvait sentir la respiration lente et irrégulière de ''sa'' Ginny contre lui.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il déposa doucement Ginny sur un lit et expliqua tout à Mrs Pomfresh.

- Je ne comprends pas, fit-elle après avoir réfléchit, les symptômes sont ceux d'un sortilège qu'une personne du même sang que les bébés qu'elle porte peut jeter. Cependant, je sais à quel point vous l'aimez et je doute que ce soit vous.

- Que pouvez vous faire ?

- Moi ? Rien, seule la personne qui à lancé le sort peu l'annuler, je suis désolée...

- Si il ne l'annule pas ? demanda Harry, se préparant au pire.

- La vie des bébés ne le supportera pas, elle les perdra...

- Ils leurs reste... combien de temps ? demanda Harry, le coeur serré.

- Je ne sais pas, le sortilège dure rarement deux semaines, vous me dite que cela fait déjà quelques jours alors je dirais deux ou trois jours, quatre si la chance est avec nous...

- Et pour Ginny ?

- Elle ne risque rien, le sort à touché les bébés, il faut l'a laissé, vous devriez retourné en cours, sa ne sert à rien de rester, elle ne se réveillera pas temps que le sort n'a pas été annulé.

Harry ne retourna pas en cours. Trop attristé pour y allez, il monta dans ses appartements. Il ne laissa entrer personnes et ne voulait parler à personne, ni à Ron, ni à Hermione, ni même à Dumbledore qui s'inquiétait pour lui, un jour avait passé depuis que Ginny était à l'infirmerie, un jour qu'Harry ne mangeait pas, ne sortait pas et ne parlait pas !

Harry passa la nuit à se poser des questions. Comment avait-il pu ne rien voir plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas emmené Ginny à l'infirmerie dès la première nuit ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle n'allait pas bien ? Comment pouvait-il vivre alors que la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde est entre la vie et la mort ? Certes, il souffrait et pleurait mais il allait bien ! Qui avait bien pu jeter cet infâme sortilège ? Pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Dans quel but ?

- Lord Voldemort ! cracha Harry. Il a utilisé mon sang pour revenir, il a donc du sang des enfants en lui et à très bien pu jeter le maléfice, pensa-t-il, tout haut. Je dois allez voir Dumbledore.

Harry se retourna et vit avec soulagement qu'il était huit heures du matin, mais avec effroi quand il comprit qu'il n'avait plus qu'aujourd'hui pour sauver ses enfants...

Il s'habilla en vitesse et courut vers la Gargouille de pierre, l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall.

- Dragées surprise ! fit il.

Il s'aventura dans l'escalier en colimaçon, toqua et entra, Dumbledore l'accueillit, rassuré :

- Harry ! Je suis heureux de...

- Professeur, le coupa Harry, c'est Lord Voldemort n'est-ce pas ? C'est lui ?

Dumbledore le dévisagea à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes, un regard compatissant et désolé.

- Harry...

- Répondez-moi ! s'énerva Harry. Je dois savoir !

- Oui, Harry, c'est lui. Mais je t'en conjure, ne tentes rien, tu ne peux rien...

- Je ne le laisserai pas tuer mes enfants ! Il ne fera pas souffrir Ginny ! J'aime Ginny, Professeur, je l'aime plus que tout et vous ne m'empêcherez pas de la sauver ! fit il avant de transplaner, nul ne sait où.


	30. Le début de la fin

**Chapitre 30 : Le début de la fin**

Harry avait transplané dans l'enceinte même du collège. Il le faisait souvent quand il voulait être seul, ce qui agaçait ses proches au plus haut point. Cependant, cette fois ci, il n'était plus à Poudlard. Même si quelqu'un le cherchait, il ne le trouverait pas. Harry avait transplané devant la demeure des Jedusor, les parents de Lord Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, le pire ennemi de Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était certain que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était ici, comme il y a trois ans, lors de son retour. Mais aujourd'hui, personne ne pourrait empêcher Harry, le survivant, de le vaincre. Voldemort avait osé s'en prendre à Ginny, la personne que Harry aimait le plus au monde, et il se l'était promis, en se remettant avec elle, qu'il ne la ferrai pas souffrir, comme lui, Harry l'en empêcherait, personne ne touchera Ginny Potter !

Pendant ce temps, au château, Albus Dumbledore avait convoqué Mc Gonagall, Lupin, les Potter, Ron et Hermione dans son bureau.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est parti ? fit Sirius.

- Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il sait qui à jeter le sort, et il est parti.

- Qui a jeté le sort Albus ? demanda Minerva.

- Lord Voldemort, lui-même, il a du sang de Harry dans les veines, donc celui des enfants.

- Mais il est parti à sa recherche alors ! s'exclama Lily, horrifiée.

- J'en ai bien peur... Et personne ne sait où il peut être...

- Mais si Harry l'avait découvert ? demanda Rémus.

- Et bien, si il l'a découvert, son destin se jouera dans les prochaines heures, voir minutes...

- Et les bébés, comment vont-ils ? s'inquiéta Lily.

- Très mal. Mrs Pomfresh me tient au courant mais elle n'est pas optimiste. Cependant, Mrs Potter va bien, mais si les bébés ne survivent pas, elle aura besoin de Harry plus que tout, espérons qu'il revienne...

Harry était devant la porte, à l'intérieur de la maison brillait un brin de lumière. Il y entra et se qu'il vit l'horrifia, le corridor donnait accès à une pièces, très peu éclairée où, en son centre, régnait un fauteuil en meuble unique.

- Bonsoir Potter, fit l'homme qui était assit dans le fauteuil.

La voix était glacial, le ton qu'il avait employé, doucereux, était à vous glacer le sang. Cet homme n'était autre que Lord Voldemort, comme Harry l'avait prédit. Il se retourna pour lui faire face. Il avait les yeux d'un serpent et deux fentes en guise de narines. Son visage n'aspirait que la peur. Mais Harry n'avait pas peur, non, pas du tout. Il voulait se venger de ce que cette ''personne,'' faute de meilleur terme, lui avait fait vivre, la perte de ses parents, James et Lily, d'un ami, Cédric Diggory, de son parrain, Sirius, ainsi que de la personne qu'il prenait comme exemple, Albus Dumbledore. Et pour finir, il avait osé s'en prendre à Ginny et à ses enfants, il devait payer.

- Ma surprise t'as plu Potter ? fit le Maître des Ténèbres, interrompant ainsi Harry dans son monologue intérieur.

- Quelle surprise ? répondit haineusement Harry.

- Je savais qu'ils seraient très puissants, continua Voldemort, ignorant ce que Harry lui avait dit. J'ai donc trouvé un sort pour les anéantir. Comment vont ces chers petits ?

- Ne parle pas d'eux ! hurla le survivant. Tu ne leur ferras plus jamais de mal, j'y veillerais !

- Mais c'est sur, Potter, je ne les toucherais plus, ils n'ont plus que quelques minutes...

Harry reçut la nouvelle comme un choc. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir ! Il se ressaisit et dit :

- Tout est finit Lord Voldemort.

- Oh ! Tu oses dire mon nom ? Tu es plus courageux que je ne pensais.

- Avoir peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même, rétorqua Harry, citant son amie. Cependant, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

- DOLORIS ! s'exclama Voldemort.

Harry mit sa main et, pour esquisser le sort, le propulsa d'un revers de main vers Voldemort qui le prit de plein fouet. Il hurla de douleur pendant un moment mais revint à l'assaut, toujours avec le même sort. Harry l'esquivait et lui renvoyait. Voldemort perdait des forces, Harry le voyait bien, pourtant il continuait, sa fatiguant encore plus.

Après avoir compris que le sortilège doloris ne lui servait à rien, Voldemord tenta un autre sort. Malgré les forces qu'il avait perdu, il s'exclama :

- SECTUSEMPRA !

Un sort révélé par Rogue, Harry le savait. Le sort était beaucoup plus puissant, Harry du joindre ses mains et ce concentrer d'avantage. Lui aussi perdait des forces, mais il devait se battre, et gagner, pour les siens. Le sort toucha Voldemort qui avait du mal a rester debout mais ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu. Il jeta un nouveau doloris sur Harry qui lui renvoya aussitôt.

- Tu ne m'auras pas, Potter, fit il dans un souffle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres perdit rapidement les dernières forces qu'il lui restait, le combat avait duré des heures, aucuns des deux ne savais dire quelle heure il pouvait être, Voldemord tentait toujours sans succès de contrer ses propres sorts et Harry priait pour réussir et rentrer à temps. Au bout d'un temps, Voldemort, épuisé, tomba à genou devant Harry. Celui-ci, pour libérer le monde, lui porta le coup de grâce :

- AVADA KEDAVRA !

Un éclair couleur émeraude, couleur des yeux de Harry, fonça droit sur le sorcier désormais impuissant. Le Maître des Ténèbres s'enflamma dans une flamme de la couleur du sort. Il était anéanti, même ses cendres avaient disparue. C'était bel et bien finit, Harry l'avait vaincu, il avait accomplit la prophétie et sauvé le monde des sorciers.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, Fumseck, le phoenix de Dumbledore, poussa une longue plainte alarmant Dumbledore qui était toujours en réunion avec les plus proches de Harry.


	31. La souffrance d'une perte

**Chapitre 31 : La souffrance d'une perte**

Harry sorti de la maison. Dehors, il faisait froid, très froid et déjà nuit. Il n'avait plus la force de transplaner, le combat l'avait épuisé, physiquement, moralement, magiquement, énergiquement. Il trouva cependant le courage de se transformer en phoenix, son animagus, et partit à travers le ciel, inquiet mais heureux, soulagé. Le phoenix étant un oiseau rapide, il arriva rapidement à la fenêtre du bureau de Dumbledore où les huit personnes parlaient toujours et où Fumseck déversait toujours son chant mélodieux. Tout le monde avait l'air inquiet. Il s'engouffra dans le bureau, sous le regard étonné des personnes présentes.

- Les phoenix sont très rares ! s'exclama Lily. D'où vient celui-ci ? Je croyais que vous étiez le seul à en posséder encore un, Albus ?

Pour toute réponse, empêchant Dumbledore de répondre qu'il n'en savait rien, Harry se transforma, il n'eu la force que de murmurer :

- C'est fini...

Il s'évanouit, le voyage lui avait coûté l'énergie qu'il lui restait. Il ne vit pas ces êtres si chers pour lui le supplier de se réveiller, ni plus qui vit son père se précipiter à l'infirmerie, lui dans ses bras.

- Il va bien, fit l'infirmière, juste épuisé, il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- Mais alors, fit Lupin, pourquoi Fumseck a-t-il chanter si ce n'est pour nous prévenir de l'état de Harry ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Rémus, fit Dumbledore. Harry nous en dira plus à son réveil.

Celui-ci se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde l'attendait, le visage réjouit quand il battit des paupières. Même Dumbledore serra chaleureusement Harry dans ses bras, il lui dit :

- Harry, tu nous as fait du souci ! Tu n'aurais jamais du partir ! Si Voldemort t'avait trouvé, que serait-il advenu ?

- Il ne m'a pas trouvé, professeur, je l'ai cherché, et je l'a trouvé, répondit, quoique faiblement, Harry.

- Tu... QUOI ? firent Dumbledore et Lily, à l'unisson sur le dernier mot.

- Je l'ai cherchais, repris Harry, et je l'ai trouvé.

- Il aurait pu te tuer bon sang ! s'écria Dumbledore, furieux qu'Harry ai prit de tels risques sur un coup de tête. Qu'aurais-tu fais si tu n'avais pas pu t'échapper ?! reprit-il.

- Je n'ai pas fuit ! Je ne fuirais jamais plus devant lui ! s'exclama Harry, lui répondant comme il l'avait fait lors de sa cinquième année, à la mort de Sirius.

- Cesse de dire n'importe quoi ! Tu n'as pas la moindre blessure importante, tu n'as pas pu te battre avec lui et en sortir en aussi bon état !

- J'ai cherché Voldemort ! s'exclama Harry. Je l'ai cherché et je l'ai trouvé ! On s'est battu pendant un long moment, mais j'ai réussit ! J'ai vaincu Lord Voldemort ! Comme je le devais, comme le disait la prophétie ! ll est mort ! Je lui retournais tous ses sorts, sans même un mot !

Lily le prit dans ses bras, fière de son fils, comme son père qui le regardait, ne sachant que dire, comme la plupart des personnes dans la pièce.

- Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu était animagus, reprit Dumbledore, brisant le silence, incapable lui-même de croire ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Nous sommes tout les quatre animagus, intervint Hermione.

- Tous les quatre ?

- Je suis un chat, Ron un renard, Harry un phoenix et Ginny une panthère.

- Ginny ! s'exclama Harry. Comment va-t-elle ? Comment vont-ils ?

Les visages si joyeux se firent triste, accablé par un chagrin qu'Harry ne devinait pas encore.

- Tu sais Harry... tenta Rémus...

- Non je ne sais pas ! Et je veux savoir !

- Ginny va bien, fit Dumbledore.

- Mais... ? demanda Harry, conscient que ce n'était pas tout.

- Mon chéri... intervint Lily, nous sommes désolés... Elle a perdu les enfants...

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe, il éclata de tristesse, les larmes coulant sans qu'il les arrête. Mrs Pomfresh lui administra un somnifère, sous ordre de Dumbledore, pour qu'il dorme un peu. Il était anéanti, il avait échoué. Ginny lui pardonnerait-elle ? Certes, il avait vaincu Voldemort, mais il souffrait à présent car celui-ci avait, une fois de plus, réussit à le blesser. De plus, il savait d'Hermione que l'on pouvait, avec énormément de Magie, faire revenir les gens... si ceux-ci étaient nés...

Harry se réveilla très tôt le lendemain, il se tourna vers le coté, vers le lit de Ginny, essayant d'apercevoir la jeune fille. Il vit avec effroi qu'elle n'était plus là.

- Elle est à votre appartement, fit une voix derrière Harry.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

- Huit heures trente.

Harry se leva, prit ses affaires pliées au pied de son lit et commença à s'habiller.

- Où allez-vous, Mr Potter ? fit l'infirmière, incrédule.

- Voir Ginny ! répondit Harry en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Il courut jusqu'au troisième étage où il partageait son appartement avec Ginny, entra et s'écria :

-Ginny !

La jeune fille était assise, le visage dans les mains, les genoux contre le mur, sous la fenêtre, elle était blême et fatiguée.

- Harry... sanglota-t-elle.

Le jeune homme l'a prit dans ses bras.

- Tout est fini, Ginny, sa va aller... la rassura-t-il.

- Harry... Je t'en prie, je dois savoir... Qui a fait sa ? Qui les a tué...?

Harry regarda sa petite amie dans les, yeux, craignant qu'il ne soit encore trop tôt pour en parler. Celle-ci s'en aperçut :

- Je dois savoir, Harry, s'il te plait... insista-t-elle.

- C'est... c'est Voldemort...

- Il a fallut qu'il s'en prenne à eux ! s'exclama Ginny, ne contrôlant pas sa crise de colère. Il ne nous laissera donc jamais en paix ! Il a... tué nos... nos enfants ! termina-t-elle, éclatant en sanglots dans les bras de son mari.

- C'est terminé maintenant, fit il, Voldemort est mort... C'est fini.

Ginny lui lança un regard surpris, plein d'incompréhension.

- Je m'étais promis en me remettant avec toi de le dissuader de s'en prendre à toi. Il n'a pas compris et j'ai tenu ma promesse.

Il souleva lentement Ginny et la déposa sur le lit.

- Reposes-toi, tu es épuisée, fit il en s'allongeant à ses cotés.

Ils durent s'endormirent car ils se réveillèrent à dix huit heures. Harry avait récupéré et était heureux, malgré un vide dans son coeur, où, il y a quelques jours encore, ses enfants demeuraient. Il réveilla Ginny, doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Il savait qu'elle aurait besoin de beaucoup de patience dans les semaines à venir. Elle avait encore les yeux rouges d'avoir tant pleurer, mais ses cernes s'étaient un peu atténuées.

- Viens, dit -il doucement, il faut aller manger...

- Non...

- Je t'en pris, Ginny...

- Je n'ai pas faim, pas du tout...

- Ecoute Ginny, c'est dur pour toi mais pour moi aussi. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade, je ne veux pas te perdre toi... Viens...

Ginny se leva tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Harry. Ils descendirent main dans la main et rejoignirent la grande salle. A leur entrée, Mr et Mrs Weasley, qui avait était prévenu par Lily, se précipitèrent vers eux, sous les regards interrogateurs de nombres d'élèves.

- Ginny ! s'écria Moly. Dieu soit loué tu vas bien ! J'avais si peur que tu recommences comme cet été !

- Sa va, maman, sa va, essaya de dire Ginny avec un faible, très faible mais présent, sourire.

La jeune fille restait le plus près possible de Harry qui l'a tenait par la taille. Ils rejoignirent la table des professeurs où ils avaient leurs places, ainsi que Ron et Hermione, depuis un certain temps.

- Mes chéris, fit Moly, vous viendrez passé les deux semaines de vacances au Terrier pour vous remettre de vos problèmes, le directeur me l'a proposé et j'ai, bien entendu, accepté. Vous pourrez vous reposer, pour votre année scolaire, nous verrons par la suite.

Dumbledore ajouta :

- Nous avons malheureusement du apprendre la mort de Voldemort au Ministre. Il a demandé un entretient dont je n'avais pas le pouvoir de contester. Je n'ai encore rien dit aux élèves de l'école, ils le sauront bien assez tôt avec la Gazette.

Harry et Ginny ne mangèrent que très peu, le lendemain ils partiraient chez les Weasley pour deux semaines, ils pourraient donc se retrouver. La Gazette arriva en même temps que le courrier, Harry prit la peine de lire tout l'article le concernant, qui, bien sur, faisait la une :

'' LA MORT DE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONNONCER-LE-NOM ''

'' La mort du plus grand mage noir de tout les temps vient d'être annoncer par le Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour, en personne. Albus Dumbledore, célèbre directeur de l'école de Magie de Poudlard, lui aurait annoncé hier dans la soirée. L'assassin, ou devrait-on dire le sauveur, de cette abominable personne n'est autre qu'Harry Potter, un jeune homme de dix sept ans, plus connu encore sous le nom de Survivant ou encore de l'Elu. Le Ministre devrait avoir un entretient avec le jeune Potter dans les jours qui viennent, nous nous retrouverons donc pour la suite des évènements le plus tôt possible je l'espère. Nous rappelons à la communauté sorcière que même si leur maître est bien mort, les Mangemorts restent tout de même actifs. Qui sait ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête ?''


	32. Retrouvailles au Terrier

**Chapitre 32 : Retrouvailles au Terrier**

Le jeune couple Potter était dans leurs appartements, préparant des affaires pour les deux semaines qu'ils allaient passer au Terrier. Ginny était encore attristée, mais retrouvait peu à peu sa joie de vivre, on ne vit qu'une fois, disait-elle. James et Lily, les parents de Harry, venaient avec eux pour, soi-disant, veiller à leur sécurité, ainsi que Sirius. Mais le couple se doutait bien que leur unique raison s'était de leur remonter le moral et ils leur en furent reconnaissants. Harry et Ginny dirent rapidement au revoir à Ron et Hermione qui avaient reçu l'ordre de reprendre leur cours normalement, avec les autres élèves de leur année. Ils redescendirent dans le hall où Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall, les Potter, Sirius et les Weasley les y attendaient. Le groupe traversa le parc dans un froid insupportable, l'hiver ne tenait pas à laisser place au printemps. Harry, qui avait prit de l'avance par rapport aux autres avec Ginny, l'a prit par la taille, la serrant contre lui pour la réchauffer. Celle-ci déposa sa tête sur son épaule pour se laisser guider par ses pas.

- Ils ressemblent beaucoup à un couple que je connais, railla Sirius, quelques mètres derrière.

- Qui sa ? firent, évidemment, James et Lily.

- Et bien, intervint Dumbledore se concentrant pour ne pas imiter Sirius en éclatant de rire, un certain James Potter avec une Lily Evans.

- Je... Nous... firent les concernés, rouge pivoine.

- Avec vos regards à la fin des cours... commença Rémus.

- Vous croyez qu'on n'avait pas remarqué ? acheva Mc Gonagall.

Pour toute réponse, James prit Lily par la taille qui réagit comme Ginny l'avait fait avec Harry, sous le rire joyeux de leurs amis.

- En fait, reprit Sirius, je crois qu'on peut leur avouer, maintenant qu'on est plus élèves, on risque plus de se prendre une retenue...

Sous le regard amusé et curieux de Dumbledore, il reprit :

- Lors de notre sixième année on voulait leur faire boire un filtre d'amour Rémus et moi, mais quand on a vu ce que donnait l'Amortentia qu'on avait préparer, on a laisser tomber.

- Elle prenait une couleur grisâtre à la place du nacrée, compléta Rémus.

Dumbledore rit légèrement avant d'ajouter :

- Effectivement, vous mériteriez une retenue ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Horace me disait sans relâche que les Potions n'étaient pas pour vous !

- Sa on peut pas dire le contraire ! s'exclamèrent les trois Maraudeurs.

Lily, elle, se tourna vers Mc Gonagall, la seule femme elle mise à part, et soupira :

- Ah... les hommes !

Mais le regard qu'elle avait posé sur James démentait ses paroles.

- Mais qu'allez vous faire pour leur scolarité ? reprit Mc Gonagall, le regard fixé vers le couple devant eux.

- Je n'ai encore prit aucune décision, expliqua Dumbledore, mais je pense reprendre Harry pour les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, si il est d'accord bien sur. Pour Ginny, le mieux serrai qu'elle fasse sa septième année, de cette façon nous pourrions tous avoir un oeil sur elle, et elle n'aurait ni d'avance ni de retard sur les élèves de son age.

- Mais pour Harry, intervint James, il veut être Auror, vous le savez, croyez-vous...

- Il choisira, le coupa Dumbledore, j'ai confiance, il fera le bon choix.

Il désactiva alors l'enchantement pour permettre à Harry et Ginny, James et Lily, Rémus et Tonks qui avaient accepté de venir, et Sirius de transplaner dans l'enceinte du château, quoique éloigné de ses murs.

Arrivés au Terrier et accueilli par le couple Weasley, ils montèrent à l'étage pour une nuit de sommeil bien mérité pour tous.

La journée du lendemain se passa tout aussi bien, Harry et Ginny étaient à nouveau eux-mêmes. La jeune fille devait encore prendre une potion contre les maux de ventre et de tête, mais tout allait mieux. Tous étaient d'accord pour dire que ces deux semaines ne pourraient que faire du bien aux deux amoureux.


	33. Prince de sang mélés, maître des

**Chapitre 33 : Prince de Sang Mêlés, Maître des Ténèbres**

Harry se réveilla très tôt ce jour là, il avait très mal dormi. Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus, le fait qu'il n'est pas beaucoup dormi ou le rêve très étrange qu'il avait fait : il déjeunais tranquillement avec ses parents, Ginny et tout les autres quand il reçu une lettre apportée par un immense volatil noir de jais, écrite avec un rouge sang qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Quand il sorti de ses rêves, au propre sens du terme, il vit que Ginny était déjà réveillée et qu'elle le regardait :

- Sa va, Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, t'inquiètes pas, fit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ils se préparèrent en silence et Harry fut stupéfait de voir que, bizarrement, ils portaient les même vêtements que dans son rêve, aussi bien lui que les autres.

- Tu te fais des films, mon vieux, se dit-il, pour lui-même.

Il descendit l'air maussade et s'assit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Les neuf personnes, mise à part Ginny, assises autour de la table lui jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension.

- Sa va pas Harry ? demanda Lily, voyant que son fils fixait la fenêtre d'un air lugubre.

- Si...si, je... non, rien, balbutia-t-il.

Harry avait en effet aperçut l'énorme volatil noir qui fonçait vers lui et étouffa un cris d'horreur en voyant que l'oiseau lui apporté une lettre écrite en rouge... sang :

''Potter,

Peut-être pensiez vous être débarrassé ? Sachez que personne ne se débarrasse du Maître des Ténèbres aussi facilement ! Et oui, le Maître à fait de moi son héritier, son fils, son égal, moi, le Prince de Sang Mêlés, son fidèle serviteur durant des années, ai pour tâche de vous éliminer, ce qu'il n'a pas parvenu à faire. Potter, je le vengerais, croyez- moi !

A très bientôt,

Le Prince de Sang Mêlés.''

Son rêve n'était donc pas un simple rêve, mais belle est bien une prédiction, ce à quoi il n'avait absolument pas pensé en se réveillant, croyant ses cauchemars fini, en même temps que Voldemort, mais non...

- Je dois voir Dumbledore, déclara-t-il, et le plus vite possible.

- Tu es ici pour récupérer, commença Lily, pas pour aller voir Dumbledore...

- C'est important, très important ! Je dois y aller maintenant, maman !

- Très bien, intervint James, mais manges au moins quelque chose avant.

Harry savait que son père avait raison, il se voyait mal affronter l'héritier de Voldemort le ventre vide. Sa seule espérance étant que Rogue n'est pas encore créé d'Horcruxes, le fait qu'il ne soit pas au courant de se procéder était impossible, il le savait.

Malgré le fait que Lily et Mrs Weasley ne soit pas d'accord, Harry sortit du Terrier, accompagné par les trois Maraudeurs. Ceux-ci étaient vraiment insupportable, mais quand des décisions importantes devaient être prises, ils savaient faire les bons choix.

- Attends Harry, le stoppa James, juste avant qu'ils ne transplanent. Pourquoi dois-tu aller voir Albus ? Rien d'étrange ne s'est produit depuis que nous sommes ici, il nous tient au courant régulièrement.

- Je sais, moi aussi, ajouta-t-il devant le regard étonné de son père. Il n'était pas courant qu'une personne de l'âge de Dumbledore tienne des jeunes comme Harry au courant de raisons si importantes, même si Harry avait fait ses preuves.

- C'est aussi bien ainsi, intervint Rémus, mais cela ne nous dit pas pourquoi tu veux le voir.

- Il y a du nouveau, répondit Harry, sachant que de toutes manières ils seraient tout les trois dans la confidence d'ici quelques minutes. Quelque chose que Dumbledore ne sait pas...

Il sortit de sa poche la lettre qu'il avait prévu de montrer au Directeur et l'a fit lire aux Maraudeurs.

- Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, fit Rémus, rendant la lettre à Harry et empoignant ses deux amis avec lui.

- On se retrouve chez Dumbledore Harry, à l'extérieur de Poudlard, tu es le seul à pouvoir entrer.

Effectivement, après plusieurs essais, il avait était prouvé que le maléfice de Dumbledore était vraiment puissant, mais pas autant que la puissance magique de Harry, l'école était donc toujours aussi protégée qu'avant, si ce n'est qu'Harry pouvait y entrer comme dans un moulin.


	34. Séverus Rogue

**Chapitre 34 : Séverus Rogue**

Jamais Harry n'aurait cru qu'une fois Voldemort hors d'état de nuire, mort, tué par lui-même, le cauchemar recommencerait, que tout ce qu'il avait entreprit, au péril même de sa vie, serait remis au pont mort par le biais d'une simple lettre. Il pensait qu'en tuant Voldemort, il débarrasserait la communauté magique de la Magie Noire, leur plus grand fardeau jusqu'à maintenant. Mais c'était sans compter sur les quelques Mangemort restant, ceux que le Ministère n'avait pas rattrapé, fautes de preuves, ou des familles trop puissantes, comme les Malefoy, ou les Black, la famille de Sirius.

Jamais Harry n'aurait cru que son professeur de Potions, son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en sixième année, l'assassin de Dumbledore, le Mangemort le plus recherché depuis cet évènement, pourrait un jour prendre la place de Voldemort.

Certes, il savait que Rogue était un parfait imbécile, pour rester poli, qu'il était du coté obscur autant que lui était dans le coté du bien, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Rogue serait assez stupide pour refaire ce que lui et Dumbledore, avaient mis autant de temps à mettre en pièce quand l'Autre était encore de ce monde.

Le chemin rendant au château lui paru long, il ne le faisait plus depuis qu'il savait qu'il pouvait transplaner directement, mais ce n'était pas le cas de son père, de son parrain, et de Rémus, qui avaient voulu l'accompagner. Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, tous se demandant comment cela était possible, sauf Harry qui, lui, en voulait à Dumbledore d'avoir accorder sa confiance absolu en un assassin, et il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de garder son calme, Dumbledore savait que quand il était question du coté obscur, Harry était à prendre avec des pincettes, tant ce sujet était synonyme de Voldemort, Rogue, Mangemorts, etc…

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'immense hall d'entrée du château, ils ne mirent pas plus de temps pour gagner le bureau du Directeur, enfin, sa Gargouille. A la seule différence près, c'est que Harry, en tant que professeur, même en vacances provisoire, possédait le mot de passe, ce qui leur éviterait d'essayer toute sorte de mots autant futiles qu'inutiles.

- Joies éternelles.

Personne ne savait à quel point ce mot de passe paru incohérent à Harry, la joie qu'ils avait éprouver en apprenant la fin de Voldemort, s'éteindrait aussitôt quand ils sauraient qu'un autre prenait la relève. Mais Harry ne le laisserait pas faire, et cette fois, il avait ses parents avec lui, il avait Sirius, Rémus, Dumbledore, sa Ginny et ses amis, les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus.

Ils frappèrent à la porte du bureau qui s'ouvrit seule, un sort de son occupant sans doutes. Le visage de Dumbledore semblait rajeuni, les cernes avaient disparues, signe qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Potter, père et fils, Sirius et Rémus débarquaient en trombe de son bureau un beau matin, alors qu'ils étaient sensé se reposer tranquillement au manoir.

- Et bien alors ! s'exclama-t-il, se levant de derrière son bureau. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Il se passe quelque chose au Terrier ? Comment va Mrs Potter ? Enfin, comment va Ginny, plutôt ? se reprit-il souriant. Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite quand il vit la mine sombre de ses interlocuteurs.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Sa voie n'était plus aussi joyeuse qu'il y a quelques secondes, elle avait perdu toute sa joie même.

- Il se passe que vous avez accordé votre confiance à une personne qui n'en était absolument pas digne, fit froidement Harry.

- Harry… essaya son père.

- Non, papa, j'ai essayé de vous prévenir que Rogue n'était pas une personne bien, mais qui m'a écouté ? Personne ! Et où cela nous mène-t-il ?!

- Cela ne nous mène nulle part, Harry, coupa Dumbledore, alors que Harry allait continuer. Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur en accordant ma confiance à Severus, mais je ne regrette pas, il nous a apporté plus d'une fois des plans de Voldemort, et ils nous furent plus qu'utiles.

- Vous ne regrettez pas ?

- Je ne regrette pas.

- Vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir permis à votre propre assassin d'étudier dans les moindres recoins Poudlard ? Vous ne regretter pas de lui avoir permis de lire les livres de la réserve, alors que celle-ci regorge de livre sur la Magie Noire ? Vous ne regrettez pas de lui avoir confier le poste de professeur de Défense, le poste qu'il convoitait depuis son arrivée ? Vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir aidé Rogue –il cracha son nom avec une haine sans bornes- à devenir le nouveau Voldemord ?!

Et il accompagna le geste à la parole, lançant sur le bureau de Dumbledore la lettre qu'il avait reçu quelques heures plus tôt, quelques heures plus tôt, quand il ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir le petit monde tranquille qu'il avait permis s'effondrer à nouveau.

Le visage du vieil homme n'avait cesser de pâlir, depuis le début du discourt bien senti de Harry, depuis le début de la lettre, son visage avait retrouvé ses traits tirés, il était plus tendu, tous le sentaient, ses yeux, sous ses lunettes en demi lunes, n'avaient plus la petite étincelle qui y brillait quand ils étaient entrer dans le bureau. Il venait de comprendre la gravité de son geste, et il savait maintenant, bien plus que la première fois qu'il s'était disputé à ce sujet avec Harry, que la faute reposée entièrement sur ses épaules.

- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire, j'aurai du t'écouter, Harry.

Au plus grand étonnement de tous, Harry ne prit pas la mouche, mais répliqua d'une voix calme :

- Les excuses ne servent pas à grand-chose désormais, ce qu'il nous faut savoir, c'est si oui ou non Rogue sait pour les Horcruxes. Si oui, nous ne sommes pas prêts de dormir tranquilles…

Ils passèrent une bonne partie du reste de la matinée dans le bureau du Directeur, angoissé par ce qui allait se passer dans les temps à venir. Mais Harry plus encore, comment dire à Ginny que tout allait recommencer ? Elle qui était encore si fragile, elle qui l'inquiétait ? Elle qu'il aimait plus que tout, par-dessus sa vie ? Tant de question auxquelles il ne trouvait aucunes réponses…


	35. La dispute

**Chapitre 35 : La dispute**

Plus personnes n'osaient bouger. Tout le monde, Rémus, Sirius, les parents de Harry, Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall, et la famille Weasley, étaient dans la cuisine de ses derniers, sachant que Harry coulait dire à Ginny pourquoi il avait du aller voir Dumbledore ce matin. Mais ils savaient aussi que si la jeune fille l'apprenait, cela serait dur pour elle. Ginny venait de perdre ses enfants, à elle et Harry, et ils savaient qu'elle ne s'en remettait pas si bien que cela. Certes devant eux, la journée, elle souriait, parfois, mais ils entendaient tous Harry, les soirs, la consolait, comme il le pouvait. Ils savaient à quel point cette situation était difficile pour le jeune homme, qui ne supportait pas les larmes de sa belle.

Même si Voldemort n'était plus, Harry était loin d'être tranquille. La gazette le harcelait pour obtenir un interview, qu'il refusait en masse, le Ministère essayait sans cesse d'avoir un rendez-vous, et Ginny avait plus que jamais besoin de soutient… la situation irait en bien, disaient-ils il y a encore quelques jours, mais elle avait empirait, tout cela avec une simple de lettre d'une personne qu'il considérait comme de confiance encore un an avant. Comment la situation pouvait-elle changé en si peu de temps ? Telle était la question que tous se posaient en ce moment.

- QUAND EST-CE QUE TOUT CA SE TERMINERA ?!

Ginny venait de hurler cette phrase, confirmant ce que tous pensaient : elle ne supporterait que très mal cette situation, même si il savait que Harry serait toujours à ses cotés. Du coté des deux amoureux, le jeune homme tentait tout pour consoler sa belle :

- Je ne sais pas, ma Ginny… je ne sais pas… je ferai tout pour qu'il ne nous atteigne pas, je te le promet…

- JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU RISQUES UNE NOUVELLE FOIS TA VIE !

Comme souvent, seule Ginny élevait la vois. Harry, lui, restait calmer, égal à lui-même, ce qui énervé toutes les personnes qui essayaient en vain de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Toute la cuisine était toujours silencieuse, attendant la suite, même si ils savaient qu'ils n'entendraient que les répliques de Ginny, et non celle de Harry.

Les parents de ce derniers s'étaient toujours demandé de qui leur fils tenait se trait de caractère, aucun d'eux n'avait cette patience, sauf avec l'un l'autre, ils perdaient vite leur sang froid si la personne qui leur faisait face haussait la voix.

- Je donnerai plus que ma vie si cela pouvait te sauver, tu le sais ! Rogue ne nous atteindra pas ! Il est impossible qu'il soit au courant de tout se qu'a accomplit Voldemort !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, semblant réfléchir. Elle savait que Harry ferait tout pour la protéger, elle le savait depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, il le lui avait même dit, il n'y à pas si longtemps que sa…

- Laisse-moi, s'il te plait…

- Ginny… soupira le jeune homme. Harry détestait les moments de solitudes que Ginny pouvait demander parfois, il ne trouvait pas cela très bon pour elle…

- Harry, s'il te plait. Descends…

Il n'eu pas d'autre choix que de se résigner, jamais il n'arriverait à tenir tête à Ginny, il avait combattu plus d'un Mangemort, il avait vaincu Voldemort, mais tenir tête à sa jolie rousse, s'était tout bonnement impossible. Il rejoignit donc la cuisine, la mine défaite.

- Comment elle va ? demanda le premier Arthur, son père, mais Harry savait que Moly n'aurai pas tarder à poser la question.

Harry s'assit sur la dernière chaise vide, puis posa sa tête dans ses mains, dans un moment de lassitude extrême. Qu'il pouvait détestait cela !

- Pas bien, souffla-t-il ou bout d'un moment. Il faut trouver une solution.

- Tu en as une ? demande Albus, le visage fermé. Depuis sa lecture de la lettre, ses yeux ne pétillaient plus et ils leur semblaient que ses cernes étaient de retour, marquant les années plus que jamais.

Harry avait était plus d'une fois étonné de remarquer que le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, détenteur de titres plus honorifiques les uns que les autres dans le monde magique, lui demande son avis, allant même parfois jusqu'à le suivre. Mais dans une situation comme celle-ci, il ne s'en formalisa pas, mais répondit :

- D'après vous ?

- Tu vas foncer, c'est une habitude… souffla Lily, que James tenait contre lui.

Les yeux chocolat de ce dernier fixaient d'ailleurs le visage de son fils, cherchant une réponse.

- Pas cette fois, je ne crois pas…

Plus d'une personne furent stupéfiée d'entendre Harry prononcer ses mots, qui ne lui ressemblaient vraiment pas. Même son père, pourtant lui si… maraudeur :

- Pardon ?

- Papa… tu m'as compris ! Je ne sais rien de Rogue ! Pour Voldemort s'était différent, tout le monde parlait de lui, les aurors en parlaient souvent, Dumbledore me tenait au courant de ses agissement, je pouvais trouvais ce que je voulais sur lui n'importe où, j'ai même finis pas apprendre ce qu'il avait fait pour se rendre immortel… Mais Rogue ? Je ne sais rien de lui, si ce n'est que sa mère a épousée un Moldu et qu'il se fait passer pour le Prince de Sang Mêlé. Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse avec cela ?

- Je pourrai… commença Dumbledore. Je pourrai de donner ses rapports, je les ai tous conservé, ainsi que son dossier de professeur.

Harry ouvrit ses yeux de stupeur. Albus Dumbledore, un des hommes les plus important de la société, allait lui transmettre des dossiers plus que confidentiel, sur un ancien membre de l'équipe enseignante de son collège, mais aussi des dossiers top secrets de l'Ordre, que seul lui avait eu le loisir de lire.

- Je sais se que tu penses, Harry, fit le Directeur. Mais tu es aussi important que moi, sinon plus, pour le monde. Si tu as besoins d'informations sur Rogue, je te donnerai celle que je possède avec plaisir. Je sais que j'ai fais une erreur en lui confiant le poste qu'il convoitait, autant qu'en lui offrant ma confiance, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas changé le passé sans intervenir dans le présent.

Harry acquiesça. Dumbledore était au moins conscient de ses erreurs et les reconnaissait. Il savait aussi que si ils ne s'occupaient pas de la situation immédiatement, elle dégénèrerait rapidement.

- Harry pourrait trouver des informations dans son dossier d'élève aussi, intervint Mc Gonagall.

- Les élèves ont des fichiers ? s'étonnèrent James et Sirius.

- Bien sur, Poudlard ne fait pas les choses à moitié. Il y a même un dossier pour toutes les retenues.

Harry explosa de rire, sous les regards incrédules de son père et de son parrain, ainsi que celui de Lily, sachant cette information depuis longtemps.

- Je peux vous dire que vous avez la plus grosse pile ! s'exclama Harry, en prise avec le fou rire. Lunard un peu moins, mais il y en a quand même.

- Et tu ne nous a pas dis sa, la Tigresse ? fit Sirius en se tournant vers Lily. James dit quelque chose !

En effet, James se pencha vers Lily, mais les paroles qu'il prononça ne leur furent pas audibles. Seul le rougissement soudain des pommettes de la jolie rousse et le coup sur le torse de James leur prouva que ce dernier avait dit une bêtise.

- La Tigresse ? releva cependant Harry, avide d'en savoir un peu plus sur la vie de ses parents.

- Ah ! s'exclama Sirius. Tu ne savais pas que ta mère portait ce surnom ? Je peux te dire qu'il lui va à merveilles !

- Sirius non ! tenta ladite Tigresse, dans un élan d'espoir.

- Et bien quoi, Lilou ? Ton fils a bien le droit de savoir ! Harry, sais-tu combien de gifles ton père a eu droit avant d'obtenir enfin un baiser qu'il ne lui avait pas volé ?

- Mais il était insupportable ! se défendit Lily, tandis que James riait dans sa cape.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, c'est insupportable d'entendre tes louanges tous les soirs alors que tu viens encore de le remballer joliment… Merlin qu'il était fou de toi !

- Et je le suis toujours ! déclara solennellement James avant d'embrasser tendrement sa Tigresse, comme il l'appelait encore parfois.

Harry sourit doucement. Cette scène n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue en cinquième année, quand il devait encore prendre des cours d'occlumencie avec lui.

Ginny finit par redescendre et s'excuser envers son mari qui lui pardonna très vite, sous les regards attendris des autres personnes présentes. Ils finirant la journée dans une meilleure ambiance, ayant décider de se mettre au recherche dès demain.


	36. Retour à Poudlard

**Chapitre 36 : Retour à Poudlard**

Le mois de mars touchait à sa fin, l'hiver laissait doucement sa place au printemps, la pelouse de neige recouvrant le parc de Poudlard n'était plus d'un souvenir, tout comme les deux semaines de vacances que la petite troupe avait eu, pour se remettre des tristes évènements survenus pendant ce mois.

Si James, Lily, et tout les autres adultes, inquiets pour Harry et Ginny, avaient voulu une pause tranquille, sans problèmes qui aurait nécessité leur présence, pour pouvoir rester avec le jeune couple, ils s'étaient sans contexte leurré, les vacances avaient été tout sauf de tout repos. Une semaine après leur début, Harry ne tardait pas à recevoir la lettre de Rogue, l'empêchant ainsi de profiter des quelques jours qu'il lui restait.

Mais Dumbledore n'avait pas accepté de lui envoyer les dossiers au Terrier, et avait refusé catégoriquement de le voir rentrer à Poudlard plus tôt que prévu, obligeant Harry à attendre une semaine avant de commencer ses recherches sur Rogue.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous sur le chemin de l'école, Harry retrouvait sa bonne humeur, non seulement il pourrai lire la réserve dans ses moindres recoins, il aurait accès aux dossiers les plus confidentiels du collège et de l'Ordre, mais surtout, il allait revoir Ron et Hermione !

Il avait laissé les cours à son père, ainsi que tous ses titres, pour pouvoir prendre son temps dans ses recherches, Dumbledore comprenant parfaitement cela. Il savait qu'il devait passer ses ASPIC à la fin de l'année, tout comme il savait qu'il avait prit du retard sur le programme, mais peu lui importait. Avec l'aide des notes d'Hermione, de son père et Rémus pour les sorts et la défense, de sa mère pour les potions, et des autres professeurs pour les autres matières, il pourrai vite récupérer, sinon, il aviserait.

Pour Ginny, Harry s'était renseigner auprès de Dumbledore, durant l'une de leur lettre. La jeune fille allait sûrement faire sa septième année, même si elle connaissait déjà le début du programme, ce qui lui permettrait de retrouver ses repères. Mais tout cela dépendait des résultats qu'elle obtiendrai aux ASPIC, puisqu'elle devait les passer quand même, comme tout élève de septième année. Il est certain que si elle obtint de bonnes notes, il est inutile de lui faire recommencer l'année.

La traversée du parc se fit dans le silence, tous réfléchissant. Tout semblait si calme, le collège déserté de ses élèves inquiets pour leur familles, remplacé par des élèves insouciants, mais surtout inconscient de la menace que planait que eux, celle-ci ne leur ayant pas encore était révélée. La Gazette n'en parlait pas encore, même si les élèves moins naïfs que les autres, ceux qui regardaient encore la page -quoi que moins remplies- des décès, se rendaient comptes que de nouveaux avaient lieux chaque jours, même si ils ne faisaient pas autant de bruit que les meurtres sous le règne de Voldemort. Cependant, aucuns indices n'étaient semés pour permettre à certains de voir là une monté au pouvoir d'un individu.

Personne ne devait savoir, le ministère en avait donné l'Ordre, suite à la lettre que Harry leur avait envoyé pendant son attente. Le ministre, refroidit par les actions inutiles et futiles de ses équipes dans la lutte précédente, ainsi que par sa haine non caché pour le jeune Potter, n'avait pas accéder à la requête de celui-ci, celle-ci visant à prévenir la population sorcière des nouveaux risques encouru. Mais l'homme politique avait laissé entendre qu'une interview, basée sur les fais du mois précédent, sur la mort de Lord Voldemort, serait peut-être l'action que changerait les choses. Harry avait bien compris, le ministère n'avertirai les gens que lorsqu'il aurait obtenu les réponses qu'il cherchait, que seul Harry et ses proches connaissaient. N'ayant jamais obtenus de réponse affirmative, voir n'ayant reçu aucune réponse, le Ministre placé dans ces propos sa seule chance de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, sachant parfaitement que Harry ferai tout ce qu'il pouvait pour mettre le plus de personne en sécurité.

Effectivement, Harry avait récemment pris la décision de répondre aux questions que lui poserait l'employé de la Gazette, il savait que c'était la seule chance pour que tous soit au courant, il en avait longuement parlé avec ses parents. Il avait donc promis une interview au ministère, à condition qu'elle soit effectuée à Poudlard, à huit clos, et le plus vite possible, pour qu'il soit le plus rapidement débarrassé. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait pas était de main morte, n'hésitant pas à rabaisser le ministère, lui rappelant ainsi qu'il n'était en rien dans sa victoire contre les Ténèbres.

Mais pour le moment, parler du ministère, ou de tout ce qui pouvait faire en sorte qu'il y pense, n'était pas dans ses projets. Il voulait profiter de son retour, à Poudlard, ce qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième maison, après le Terrier. Ron et Hermione, tenus au courant des dernières nouvelles, devaient déjà avoir effectué des recherches à la bibliothèque, ainsi que dans la réserve, avec l'aide de la cape d'invisibilité que Harry leur avait envoyé. Ils avaient fait ceci en toute légalité, bien entendu… Mais les informations qu'ils avaient trouvé resté minime, Rogue n'étant pas connu autre que comme professeur à Poudlard, ne méritait pas sa place dans des livres aussi important, bien qu'il y soit mis dans quelques temps, quand le ministère aura accepté ce fait.

Pour Harry, tout ce qui comptait en ce moment, s'était cela. Ses amis, sa famille, et rien d'autre, le reste occupait une place secondaire dans ses pensées.


	37. L'article

**Chapitre 37 : L'article**

Tout ça pour sa ! Non pas que Harry aime faire parler de lui, faire la première page, mais il avait quand mis de cotés une longue journée pour cette fichue interview ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Rien. Nada. Niet. Nothing. Et toutes les autres langues possibles. En effet, la Gazette n'avait pas jugée utile de la retranscrire, elle en faisait seulement un résumé, juste un résumé de quelques _pages_ ! Oui, mais voilà, en aucun cas, dans ses lignes, ne se trouvait un avertissement contre la menace présente, Scrimgeour n'avait pas respecté leur accord ! C'est rageur qu'il reposa le journal sur la table, le maudissant de toutes ses forces, ce geste permettant à Hermione de reprendre le torchon, selon les propres termes du garçon.

Ils étaient de retour, lui, Ginny, et les autres, depuis une semaine, et leurs recherches ne menaient pas bien loin, mise à part ce qu'Hermione avait trouvait en sixième année, à la mort de Dumbledore quand ses doutes –fondés en soit- lui confirmaient que le Prince n'était pas quelqu'un de très recommandable, même si il était doué en Potion. La journée que Harry avait donc si 'galamment' offert au Ministre n'aidait en rien, juste à assouvir ce que ce dernier voulait, avoir des détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit de la mort du plus grand Mage Noir :

**CE QU'IL S'EST VRAIMENT PASSE**

_Il y a maintenant un peu plus de deux semaines, nous vous annoncions avec un bonheur et une joie non feints que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ; celui qui s'était proclamé Lord Voldemort, car désormais plus personne n'éprouve de la peur à l'appeler par son nom, était mort. Que toutes les années de Terreur que l'Angleterre avait vécu étaient belles et bien résolue, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, si ce n'est les quelques Mangemorts qui furent très vite maîtrisé par les troupes d'Aurors. Revenons maintenant à ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là, grâce à l'interview de Mr Harry Potter, se faisant maintenant appelé le Sauveur, après l'Elu, ou bien encore le Survivant, dont nous nous faisons un plaisir de vous offrir le résumé :_

Aux dires de Albus Dumbledore, le jour de l'annonce de la merveilleuse nouvelle, qu'il ne voulut pas approfondir, un évènement personnel fut l'élément déclencheur de toute cette histoire, déclanchant en son élève et professeur, rappelons-le, une telle rage contre l'auteur de cet acte qu'il lui fut impossible de la retenir, puisqu'il s'enfonça dans la gueule du loup, au propre sens du terme.

''Harry, raconte toujours le célèbre directeur du prestigieux collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie, transplana directement à l'encontre de Voldemort, ne se souciant pas du danger qu'il encourait, il était tout bonnement en colère, rien n'aurait pu le retenir, je n'ai moi-même pas pu faire la moindre chose, je ne savais, à ce moment-là, même pas ou se rendait Mr Potter.''

Ici son les seuls mots que Mr Dumbledore voulu bien non accorder, malgré nos essais infructueux. Vous remarquerez pourtant le lapsus du directeur, qui va jusqu'à appeler son élève par son prénom… Mais nous ne mettrons pas en doute les liens, aussi affectifs qu'ils soient, qui rapproches ces deux hommes, ceci n'est pas le but de cet article.

Nous avons récemment, avec l'appui du Ministère qui ne détenait rien de plus, réussi à obtenir un entretient avec le Sauveur, nous permettant ainsi d'en savoir un peu plus, même si Mr Potter n'avait pas l'air enchanté de nous recevoir, il faut bien le dire…

Nous reprendrons donc où s'en était arrêté Dumbledore, Harry était parti en colère du bureau de son Directeur, en transplanant, alors que tous croyions que l'école était protégée contre ce genre d'offensive. Mais Dumbledore nous rassura bien vite, seul Harry est capable de transplaner dans l'enceinte même de l'école, fait prouvant, une nouvelle fois, la puissance de ce jeune homme, mais nous n'en doutions pas. Il transplana chez Voldemort, et c'est à ce moment là que commence le récit de Harry. ''Après quelques minutes de pure courtoisie'', entama-t-il, hypocritement, ''nous en sommes venus aux sorts. De plus en plus complexe. Mais cela fait des mois que je travail sur comment la vaincre, avec l'aide de mes amis, ainsi que d'autres personnes, que je remercie. Je ne vous révèlerai évidement pas ce sur quoi j'ai abouti, cela ne vous regardant absolument pas.'' Nous avons bien entendu cherché à savoir de quoi il parlait, mais il semblerait que le jeune Potter ne soit guère bavard sur le sujet. ''Le but n'était pas de le tuer, au début, j'étais juste très énervé contre lui, pour des raisons que vous ne saurez pas non plus, je voulais qu'il comprenne. Mais ayant accomplie entièrement la tâche dont je vous parlais avant, je n'ai pus vu d'obstacle. C'était mon destin, la prophétie le disait, car oui, l'histoire de la prophétie était tout sauf un leur. En lui retournant ses sorts, je vis vite qu'il faiblissait, tout comme moi, mais cela importait peu. Je ne sais toujours pas combien de temps à durer le combat, longtemps, je présume, puisque lorsque je suis rentré à Poudlard il faisait déjà nuit. Toujours est-il que Voldemort est mort cette nuit là, son épuisement en fut pour beaucoup, mais je fus celui qui lui donna le coup fatal. Je n'en suis pas fier, je ne suis pas un tueur, et je ne le serai jamais. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de savoir que, soit vous décidait que vous allait tuer quelqu'un, aussi inhumain soit-il, ou être tué. Je n'avais que onze ans quand j'ai appris cela et je ne souhaite à personne d'en faire de même.''

_Ce fut sur ces mots que le Survivant nous quitta, visiblement blasé. Nous nous sommes donc précipité à nos bureau pour pouvoir publié cet article. Nous vous rappelons pourtant qu'il faut rester prudent, rien n'est sur, même si tout danger est désormais écarté. _

_Quelques rappels des actions de Mr Potter page suivante, descriptions et information plus loin._

Comme si il avait besoin que toute la population sorcière soit au courant de ses actions ! Et seule une phrase leur disait de faire attention, ils ne savaient toujours rien ! Cette attitude glaça le sang de Harry dans ses veines. Il n'avait jamais aimé le Ministre, mais là, cela se rapprochait de la haine. Si on ne pouvait même pas faire confiance à l'homme sensé se charger de l'Angleterre, vers où allait le monde ? Sûrement pas quelque part de bien…

Ses parents, ainsi que le reste des professeurs, semblaient eux aussi avoir lu l'article, tout comme une bonne partie de la Grande Salle, puisque des centaines de regards étaient tourné dans sa direction, comme à l'accoutumé, quand un article lui était consacré, même si il ne le cherchait pas, mais alors vraiment pas. Quand les gens allaient-ils comprendre que de la célébrité, il s'en fichait comme sa première dent ? Une question qu'il devrait leur poser, si l'occasion se présentait.

Il se leva rapidement, sachant que dans pas moins de dix minutes, une quasi-réunion de l'Ordre aurait lieu dans ses appartements. Ce qui, bien sur se produisit, Dumbledore lui-même en tête du groupe.

- C'était une très belle interview, pour le peu que nous avons pu lire de tes paroles, tenta ce dernier pour tenter de calmer la fureur de son élève, connaissant les dégâts que celle-ci pouvait causer, en ayant était la victime il y a deux ans, son bureau s'en souvenait encore…

- Ah vous trouvez ?! explosa Harry. Il n'y à même pas la moindre allusion au fait qu'une nouvelle menace nous attends ! On se fiche de savoir pourquoi je suis parti, pourtant, Merlin sait combien de temps ils ont essayés de me faire dire le pourquoi du comment !

- Essaye de les comprendre, tenta Rémus, tu es connu dans le monde de la sorcellerie, encore plus que le Ministre et autant, si ce n'est plus aussi, excusez-moi Albus, que Dumbledore…

- C'est exact, affirma celui-ci, pas le moins du monde affecté par les paroles du lycanthrope qui fut son élève, ainsi que son collègue, et son employé, faute de termes.

- Mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ?! hurla presque Harry, provoquant l'étonnement de ses parents et de Sirius que ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, tout comme celle de Rémus. Il avait était prévenu des sautes d'humeurs légendaire de Harry, de la part de Ron, Hermione et Dumbledore, mais jamais il n'avait eu la… l'occasion d'y assister, et encore moins d'en être l'acteur. Qu'est-ce qui m'a offert, si j'ose ce mot, ce… reprit Harry, bien que ne trouvant pas ce qu'il voulait dire, fait rare chez lui.

- Ce privilège maudit, finit-il cependant par reprendre. Et bien je vais vous répondre. J'ai survécu au sortilège de la mort alors que j'étais mort. Grand bien leur en fasse, cela ne m'a apporté que des malheurs ! J'ai tour perdu au fur et à mesure que je grandissais ! Mes parents pour commencer, je n'ai connu Rémus qu'en troisième année, Sirius aussi, mais il est mort deux ans plus tard. Puis Dumbledore l'année dernière. Alors est-ce que l'un de vous peu m'expliquer ce que m'apporte cette célébrité ?! J'ai du mal à comprendre !

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce furent clouées sur place, tellement touchées par cette déclaration qu'il leur fut impossible de faire le moindre geste. Mais ils avaient sentis, dans chacun des mots du jeune homme, le désespoir, la rancœur, la haine, tout ce qu'il cachait depuis des mois, des années peut-être, depuis trop longtemps certainement. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, il était à peine majeur, et il avait supporté bien plus qu'eux réunis, si ce n'est plus, et jamais il n'avait bronché. Il avait bien le droit à des moments de faiblesses et de rages, c'était compréhensible.

- Harry… tenta Ginny, alors que tous ouvraient de grands yeux devant l'audace de la jeune femme, Harry était loin d'être calmé entièrement, il ne valait mieux pas que quelqu'un le réprimande…

Le jeune homme souffla et posa doucement sa main sur la joue de sa femme avant de lui dire, avec une infinie tendresse :

- J'ai besoin de sortir, je suis désolé. A plus tard.

Et il sortit de la chambre, sous l'air ahuris de sa famille, comme il les considérait.

- Comment diable fait-il pour retrouver son calme aussi vite alors qu'à peine deux minutes avant il aurait fait explosé les fenêtres en y pensant ?! demanda Rémus, le plus étonné de tous.

- Ne lui fais pas entrer sa dans le crâne, Lunard, répondit Sirius, on serait mal si il le faisait la prochaine fois, Dumbledore nous renverrait pour lui mettre ça dans la tête, ajouta-t-il plus gaiement. Mais je dois avouer que je me pose aussi la question, une idée, Professeur ?

Mais Dumbledore n'eu pas le temps de répondre, que Lily répondit :

- Je dirai qu'il tient de son père…

Ces simples paroles firent l'effet d'un feu d'artifice dans le cœur du concerné, tandis qu'elles éclairées les membres à leurs cotés : l'amour que James portait à Lily était légendaire, et rien ne l'avait réduit, depuis qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble.


	38. Les recherches aboutissent

**Chapitre 38 : Les recherches aboutissent**

Le mois d'avril n'allait pas tarder à se terminer, pour la plus grande joie de Harry. Lui et les autres, ceux ayant été au Terrier, était revenu depuis un peu moins d'un mois, mais les recherches qu'ils avaient entrepris aboutissait enfin à quelque chose, après tant d'heure passés à la bibliothèque, à éplucher les dossiers de l'Ordre, les fiches d'élèves, ainsi que les dossiers des enseignants.

En outre le fait que Rogue soit un sang-mêlé par son père, un moldu du nom de Tobias Rogue, information qu'Hermione avait trouvée à la fin de leur sixième année, quand elle cherchait à tout prix à démontrer que le propriétaire du livre de Potions de Harry n'était pas recommandable. Ils savaient désormais que le futur Mage Noir était un expert des Potions, ce dont ils ne doutaient pas, que les sortilèges qu'il avait créés étaient en passe de se faire cataloguer comme sortilèges impardonnables. Dans les notes personnelles de l'ancien professeur, cachaient dans un tiroir de son bureau, ils avaient découverts des Potions qu ne seraient certainement pas approuvé par le Ministère, une d'entre elles servant à détruire la personne de l'intérieure, ne laissant ainsi aucunes traces.

Ce que personne ne savait, par contre, c'est que Rogue n'en était pas à son premier meurtre, les coupures de la Gazette, illustrant des photos de meurtres non élucidés, le prouvait.

Comme ils le pensaient, Rogue était bel et bien dans la Magie Noire jusqu'au coup, il était donc une menace bien réelle, même si eux seuls pour le moment le savaient.

Harry et Ginny, James et Lily, Ron et Hermione, ainsi que Sirius et Rémus, étaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, depuis maintenant près d'une heure, alors que les adolescents étaient censés avoir cours. Ils étaient bien entendus excusé, il n'était pas rare que des réunions aient lieu dans le bureau du Directeur, qui avait reprit sa place à sa renaissance, faute de termes plus appropriés, et que le groupe de Harry, comme on l'appelait désormais quand il n'était pas dans les parages, y assiste.

Pour eux, il était sur que la situation était grave, comme il était sur que si le Ministre ne se réveillait pas bientôt elle déraperait, comme elle a dérapé avec Voldemort. Dumbledore avait poussé jusqu'à écrire au Ministre, pour lui dire de se bouger un peu plus, en ses propres termes, si il ne voulait pas perdre sa place. En effet, Albus avait, en même temps que son poste, retrouvé toute sa puissance dans le monde magique, ce qui leur permettait d'avancer plus vite.

Mais aucune réponse ne leur était parvenu, le Ministre avait eu son interview, il savait ce qu'il s'était passé entièrement, enfin il croyait savoir, il se fichait donc totalement de se que pourrai dire ou parvenir de Harry Potter, la haine qu'il vouait au jeune homme, qui le lui rendait au centuple, ne s'était pas éteinte, loin de là.

Les missions pour le compte de l'Ordre ce faisait de plus en plus nombreuse, pour les membres de l'Ordre à l'extérieure de l'enceinte de Poudlard, bien qu'eux même ne sachent que très peu d'élément sur se qu'ils cherchaient, surveillaient, ou parfois enlevaient. Ils avaient bien sur étaient mis au courant pour la lettre que Harry avait reçu, et avait ordre de n'en parler à personne, surtout pas à leur lieu de travail, pour les membres travaillant pour le Ministère, Aurors ou autre.

Tant de mystères planaient désormais à Poudlard, pourtant si calme et posée encore il y a quelques semaines. Les professeurs étaient sur leurs gardes, les élèves aussi, même sans qu'ils ne sachent rien, ils avaient bien compris qu'il se passait quelque chose sous leur nez. Les rares élèves étant des enfants de membres de l'Ordre se voyaient souvent recevoir des lettres leur demandant de faire attention à eux, sans même que les concernés ne comprennent quoi que se soit.

Mais ni Dumbledore, ni Harry, ne comptaient laisser cette affaire traînait plus longtemps, si vous pensiez cela, c'était mal les connaître, très mal. Ils étaient conscient, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, qu'ils étaient les plus puissants dans la communauté sorcière, outre le Ministre, qui ne leur arrivait pas à la cheville, sans prétention. Ils savaient que c'était à eux de faire changer cela, pour le bien du monde sorcier.

Les réunions que se déroulaient dans son bureau étaient plus que surveillée, rappelant les longues discutions qu'ils avaient pendant le règne de Voldemort, qui leur semblait désormais si loin, tout comme la joie qu'ils avaient éprouvé en apprenant leur victoire contre le Mage. Tout semblait envolé, gardé dans un coin de la tête, dans le rayon souvenir heureux… Une métaphore que beaucoup utilisé.

Mais la réunion d'aujourd'hui n'était pas une réunion normale. Harry, en tant normal, se contentait d'écouter ses aînés, mais en ce moment, il était irrité. Pas autant que le jour de la parution de l'article, mais la limite ne semblait pas être loin avant d'être franchie. La raison de sa mauvaise humeur ? Officiellement, personne ne sait, mais officieusement, c'est une toute autre histoire. Une personne connaissait Harry comme personne, et seule cette personne savait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du Survivant, pardon, du Sauveur.

- Il faut vraiment remettre ce sujet sur le tapis ? se lassa Harry, parlant pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

En effet, dès que l'article se montrait dans la conversation, il était devenu un expert en la matière pour dévier la suite de la conversation. Mais cette fois si, ses interlocuteurs ne se firent plus avoir.

- C'est mieux. Mais nous laisserons de coté celui-ci, nous avons très bien compris que tu ne l'aimais pas…

Quelques rires se firent entendre après le petit discours de Dumbledore, tandis que Harry grognait de mécontentement. Tout le monde était contre lui en ce moment ou quoi ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Il n'y a pas d'autre article que celui-ci. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais la Gazette a obtenue l'exclusivité, remarqua Harry, trouvant la conversation beaucoup lus intéressante tout d'un coup.

- C'est là tout le clou du projet ! s'exclama Dumbledore, ravi. J'ai trouvé une solution, mais avant que je ne te la révèle, j'aimerai que tu t'asseyes.

Harry haussa un sourcil puis s'assit. Il ne participait jamais au réunion que debout, d'après Sirius, c'était parce qu'il pouvait, ainsi, se mettre en colère plus facilement puisqu'il était déjà dans la bonne position. Cette remarque valu d'ailleurs à l'animagus un joli regard noir du jeune garçon.

- Bien, reprit Dumbledore, cherchant désormais ses mots. Tu voulais que Rufus avertisse la population de la nouvelle menace quand l'article de ton interview paraîtrait, ce qu'il n'a pas fait.

- C'est ça, fit Harry, toujours septique.

- Et bien il suffit de faire paraître un nouvel article !

Le visage de Harry du passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, ce qui eu pour effet de faire pouffer de rire Sirius.

- Attention, ça va éclater ! s'exclama-t-il, puis il se tourna vers Lily pour reprendre, tu peux pas nier que c'est ton fils, le même caractère !

- Je ne ferai pas de second article ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je croyais que vous au moins vous auriez compris que je ne voulais pas de cette célébrité !

- Je le sais bien, Harry, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Ecoutes, je sais que cette idée ne t'enchante pas, mais c'est la seule solution. Les gens t'écouteront toi, si tu dis qu'il y a une menace qui pèse, il te croiront, tu as battus Voldemort, ils te doivent sa.

Harry s'enfonça la tête dans les bras, pesant le pour et le contre. D'un coté, Dumbledore n'avait pas tord, les gens le vénéraient, si il disait que la terre bougeait, ils serraient capables de le croire, si naïfs qu'ils étaient. Mais en même temps, qui pourrai leur certifier que ce plan marcherai ?

Tous autour de lui attendait le verdict, sachant que Harry devait être en plein combat intérieur. Personne ne pouvait imaginer le respect qu'ils avaient, tous, pour lui. Si jeune mais pourtant si mature, jamais il n'avait eu une vie normale, il avait toujours était confronté à des problèmes dont un enfant ne devrait même pas être connaisseur. Ils savaient cela, mais sans Harry, l'espoir ne serait qu'un mot parmi tant d'autres...

- OK. Je ferai cet article. Mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de journaliste après ça.

Le sourire revint sur les visages l'entourant, lui prouvant qu'il avait fait le bon choix, même si cela ne l'enchantait guère. Il fallait savoir faire des concessions quand on avait deux mondes sur les bras.


	39. Le monde se reréveil le ministre aussi

**Chapitre 39 : Le monde se (re)réveil, le Ministre aussi**

C'était fait, Harry venait de faire son second article depuis une semaine, le mettant dans une humeur… inqualifiable. Certes, il n'était pas en colère, mais rien que le fait de penser qu'il allait, dès le lendemain, refaire la une des journaux le mettait dans un tel état. Des journaux, oui. Dumbledore n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié, mais de sorte à ce que un journaliste soit présent pour chaque journal. Le Ministre avait un total contrôle sur la Gazette, ainsi il pouvait interdire la publication de l'article si il s'en apercevait à temps. Mais interdire la publication d'un article dans la vingtaine de journaux existant dans le monde de la sorcellerie, était déjà beaucoup plus compliqué, même pour un Ministre.

C'est donc avec un sourire ravi que les professeurs et membres de l'Ordre purent lire la Gazette le lendemain, celle-ci avait respecté leur contrat, l'interview avait été retranscrite mots pour mots. La population sorcière était donc désormais au courant de la nouvelle menace. Ils avaient tout prévu, même les centaines de lettres que Harry reçut le jour même, de la part des gens inquiets, qui se posaient des questions sur ce qui allait se passer, le règne Lord Voldemort encore trop présent dans leur mémoires. Tout sauf ce qui arriva dans l'après midi.

En effet, vers quinze heures, un invité imprévu fit son apparition dans la Grande Salle, à l'étonnement de tous qui, malheureusement, prenait leurs poses à cette heure précise. Voir arriver le Ministre en personne dans son collège était un évènement que personne n'aurait voulu manquer, surtout si ce dernier semblait, et était, dans une colère noire. Heureusement pur certain, moins pour d'autre, Dumbledore, présent lui aussi, leur fit comprendre que leurs place n'était pas ici, leur ordonnant de rejoindre leur salles communes respectives. Leur confirmant ainsi que la discussion qui aurait lieu dans quelques secondes serait mouvementée.

Evidement, les seuls élèves à rester assis furent Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, à la table des Griffondors. Ce qui sembla d'ailleurs arranger l'homme politique puisqu'il se dirigea directement vers celle-ci, ignorant royalement la table des professeurs, tandis que ceux-ci se levaient pour rejoindre les quatre adolescents qui voyaient Rufus Scrimgeour avançait vers eux. Alors que les professeurs, accompagnés comme d'habitude depuis maintenant quelques mois, de Sirius, Rémus et des parents de Harry, se mettaient derrière les quatre, le Ministre laissait sa colère prendre le dessus :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que CA ! rugit-il, rouge, en lançant sans ménagement un exemplaire de la Gazette sous le nez de Harry.

Harry leva un sourcil, cachant habilement le sourire moqueur qui naissait sur ses lèvres, abaissa son sourcil, leva les épaules et déclara, sous l'hilarité naissante de son parrain et de son père qui voulaient la cacher :

- C'est un journal.

Rufus fut un moment décontenancé par l'audace du jeune homme lui faisant face. Rares étaient les personnes osant lui tenir tête, même ses plus vieux collègues n'osaient le faire. Mais cette audace ne fit que le rendre encore plus colérique, par la suite, le faisant utilisé les sarcasme :

- C'est effectivement un journal, railla-t-il, et il vous a fallu sept ans d'enseignement à Poudlard pour en reconnaître un ? Et bien, je vois que le niveau descend, peut-être cette école n'est-elle plus vraiment la meilleure, désormais…

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Harry s'était levé. Plus aucunes traces de moqueries n'étaient présentent sur son visage, dans ses yeux, seule la colère y trouva refuge.

- Je ne vous permets pas ! hurla-t-il presque. Poudlard EST et restera la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde ! Et ce tant qu'Albus Dumbledore sera présent en tant que Directeur !

- Je vois que vous n'avez guère changé, depuis son enterrement. Toujours à la considérait comme un héros…

- Il l'est déjà plus que vous !

- Je suis Ministre…

- Fudge l'était aussi, mais il a contredit Dumbledore.

- J'ai tout pouvoir en Angleterre, Potter.

- Le pouvoir ne fait pas tout, vous n'êtes même pas capable d'informer votre pays, comme vous dite, quand une menace est détecté. Un règne de terreur ne vous a-t-il pas suffit ?

Visiblement le petit Harry avait de la répartie, pensa Sirius, suivant l'échange avec attention. James, à ses cotés, semblait pensait la même chose, tandis que Lily fronçait les sourcils. Dumbledore suivait, tout comme lui, un sourire faible sur le visage. Le vieil homme était touché, Harry avait en lui une confiance absolue, tout comme une admiration sans bornes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le lui montrait, mais c'était une première de le voir prendre sa défense avec tant de fougue devant le Ministre en personne.

- Je prendrai cette menace en compte quand j'en aurais une preuve. Qui me dit que je peux avoir confiance en ce que vous racontez ? Visiblement les gens, eux, semblent vous croire… c'est désolant… Mais je ne permettrais pas cela.

- Et que voulez-vous faire contre ? tempêta Harry. Je suis sur que vous vous souvenez de la façon dont cela s'est terminé, la première fois que vous n'en avez fais qu'a votre tête, ne voulant pas croire ce que je vous disait. Et je croyais que le Ministère voulait me voir de son coté ?

- Ce temps et résolu, Harry…

- Et j'en suis bien heureux, vous aviez perdu d'avance.

- Je ne permettrais pas que vous mettiez la population qui est censée être sous mon contrôle dans la peur.

- Vous préférez qu'elle ne sache rien ? Qu'elle voit la page de mort s'agrandir chaque jour, tandis que vous continuez de prônait que tout va bien, que vous avez la situation en main alors que ce n'est absolument pas le cas ? Mais pour qui nous prenez vous ? Nous ne sommes pas aussi naïfs ! Beaucoup d'élèves l'avaient compris, avant même que cet article soit publié !

- Je ne tolère pas que quelqu'un me dise quoi faire, surtout quand ce quelqu'un n'a que dix-sept ans !

- Mon jeune âge ne vous gêner pas l'an passé, tout comme il y a un mois quand je vous ai débarrassé de Voldemort.

- Il est vrai que vous nous avez aidé. Mais nous nous serions débrouillés sans vous.

- Oui, comme vous vous débrouillez avant ma naissance ? Comme vous vous êtes débrouillés quand il est revenu mais que vous n'avez pas voulu me croire ?

- Il nous a foutu la paix pendant treize ans tout de même ! Bizarrement, il est a refait parler de lui quand vous avez appris que vous étiez sorciers…

Cette phrase choqua toutes les personnes présentes, elles rêvaient ou le Ministre venait d'insinuer que Harry était au courant des agissements de Voldemort ? Non mais ou va le monde ? Aucune d'entres elles ne pu cependant lui dire le fond de sa pensée, Harry les devança :

- Que voulez vous dire ?! lança-t-il avec hargne.

- Avouez que c'est étrange…

- Je n'étais qu'un enfant quand mes parents sont morts, tué par cet… homme, hésita-t-il, m'obligeant à vivre dans une des pires familles de Moldus que je connaisse ! Désolé maman, fit-il en se tournant vers Lily qui eu un petit sourire rassurant. Il ne me semble pas que le Ministère se soit bougé pour m'aider à cette période ! Pourtant, quand on est venu me révélé tout cela dix ans plus tard, là, j'ai fais la une de tous les journaux ! J'ai passé mon enfance sans rien savoir de mes origines, mon adolescence à combattre un Mage qu'aucuns Aurors n'avait réussi à stopper, j'ai finit par le vaincre, il y a de cela quelques mois. Et en remerciement, vous me faites comprendre que vous croyiez que… que je connaissais ses agissements ?! Mais je ne vous permets pas ! Vous avez compris ?!

- Tout comme je ne vous ai pas permis de publier ce torchon ! rétorqua Rufus, rouge de colère.

- C'est donc cela qui vous dérange, ces torchons, comme vous dites, qui ont prévenu les sorciers, que nous avons demandé sans votre accord ?

- Je suis Ministre de la Magie ! hurla Scrimgeour.

- Grand bien vous en fasse. Cela ne changera rien pour moi, vous resterez un égoïste qui ne pense même pas à la population qui l'a élu, qui lui a permit d'être ce qu'il est !

- Vous croyiez être mieux que moi ? Vous pensez que tout le monde vous doit la vie, juste parce que vous les avez débarrassé d'un mal…

- Vous faites votre description, là, coupa Harry. Les gens ne me doivent rien, je le sais, mais visiblement vous non.

- Vous n'êtes pas tout permis, Potter ! s'exclama le Ministre, visiblement à bout de patience, tandis que Harry enchaînait répliques sur répliques.

- Tout comme vous. Ne comprenez vous pas que quoi que vous me disiez, rien ne changera ? Que je me fiche de vos paroles comme de mon premier vif d'or ? Quoi que… Mon premier vif d'or est plus important que vous…

Face à cette réplique, James ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, recevant à la fois un coup de coude de Lily, un regard moqueur de Sirius qui pensait certainement le même chose que lui, et un regard noir de Scrimgeour qui ne lui fit aucun effet. Il est vrai que voir un jeune homme à peine majeur répondre cela à un homme aussi haut placé que Rufus n'était pas courant.

- Rien n'a changé. Je pensais faire quelque chose de vous, après la mort de Dumbledore…

- Non, vous vouliez vous servir de moi, coupa Harry.

- Vous n'avez pas changé, vous êtes resté l'homme de Dumbledore….

- Jusqu'au bout, affirma Harry. Oui. Tout est clair entre nous. Mais comme on dit souvent, ce n'est jamais deux sans trois. Allez vous revenir une troisième fois ? Pour que nous tenions la même discussion à peu de chose près ?

Rufus lui lança un regard noir avant de déclarer :

- Je ne vois pas ce que je fais encore ici. Je vous préviens juste qu'au moindre écart de votre part, je serais là, et je ne donnerait pas chère de votre peau…

- Je serai là pour le défendre si ce jour arrive, ce dont je doute, coupa Dumbledore, furieux de la menace a peine caché qu'il venait de proférer à l'encontre de son élève.

Un regard noir plus tard, le Ministre passait la porte de la seule école qui, il en était sur désormais, ne serait jamais sous sa direction. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, Dumbledore et ce Potter l'avaient eu, royalement…

Dans la Grande Salle, l'ambiance était pesante, personne ne voulait prononcer un mot, ne sachant pas quelle serait la réaction de Harry. Mais Lily fut celle qui brisa ce silence :

- A six mois.

Plus d'une personne montrèrent leur étonnement, tandis que Sirius lança, désinvolte :

- Tu as de la fièvre, Lily ?

La jeune femme rit doucement avant de finir, fixant Harry dans les yeux :

- Ton premier vif d'or. Tu avais six mois. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir quand James te l'a donné…

Harry éclata de rire, tandis que son père acquiesçait, la grimace qu'il montra leur prouva qu'il n'en était pas sortit indemne, tout comme sa remarque :

- J'ai cru que je ne pourrai plus dormir avec elle…

Sirius, à coté, était à deux doigts de s'écrouler par terre, comme si il savait quelque chose que tout le monde ignorer. La vision de cette famille riant aux éclats, cette famille entouré ou composé des personnes les plus puissantes soit dit en passant, démontrait la menace présente…


	40. La solution s'appelle Drago

**La solution s'appelle Drago**

Au fil des jours, toute la communauté sorcière pouvait constater que Lord Voldemort avait bel et bien trouvé un successeur digne de son nom, en Séverus Rogue, anciennement professeur dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Chaque jour, un article lui faisait référence, de plus en plus souvent à la une.

Harry et ses amis faisaient tout leur possible pour trouver le plus d'information sur leur ancien professeur, mais même les dossiers les plus confidentiels de l'Ordre ne leur montraient pas grand-chose, Rogue était vraiment discret sur sa vie. Harry avait épluché, avec l'aide des Maraudeurs, les plus expérimentés dans le trucage de parchemins, son livre de Potion de sixième année, pour tenter de découvrir une information qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas, en vain. Leur seul but était d'obtenir le plus d'éléments sur Rogue pour pouvoir comprendre sa manière d'agir, pour peut-être déjouer ses plans, contrer ses attaques, de plus en plus présentes.

Alors qu'ils commençaient, les quatre amis assis dans un coin tranquille de la bibliothèque, à désespérer, trouvant de moins en moins se qu'ils cherchaient, Ginny hasarda une proposition :

- On pourrai demander à une personne qui a été proche de Rogue… Oui, elle nous en apprendrait peut-être plus sur lui que tout ce que nous avons pu lire jusqu'à maintenant.

- C'est peut-être une bonne idée, confirma Hermione. Mais où trouver une personne assez proche de Rogue pour qu'elle nous en parle ? Sans compter qu'il faut qu'elle ai le courage de parler…

- C'est là que peut intervenir Drago, fit Ginny.

- Tu veux que Drago prenne contact avec un ancien Mangemort pour obtenir des infos ? C'est beaucoup trop risqué, Drago doit être la personne que Rogue recherche le plus, intervint Harry, pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation entre les deux jeunes filles.

- Je sais, et je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ce que je voulais qu'il fasse. Il a passé des mois avec lui, quand Rogue a tué Dumbledore, ils étaient en fuite tous les deux, Rogue pour échapper à la justice, et Drago pour ne pas rendre de compte à Voldemort. Ils devaient être assez proches avant pour que Rogue se charge de la mission de Drago, sans compter la conversation que tu as surprise entre eux, lors d'une réunion avec le prof de Potion. Ils doivent quand même avoir parlé, durant tout ce temps, non ?

Au fur et à mesure que Ginny finissait son discours, des sourires prenaient place sur les lèvres des trois Griffondors présents autour d'elle. Pourquoi n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt, c'était tellement évident ! Si une personne pouvait les renseigner sur Rogue, c'était bien Drago Malefoy, ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble, sans comptez que leurs familles se côtoyaient depuis des années !

L'appartenance de Drago dans le camp du bien était toujours cachée, tous pensaient encore à l'ancien Drago. Pourtant, l'ex-Serpentard leur était souvent d'une grande aide, connaissant une bonne partie des sorts de Magie Noire, aidant ainsi les meilleurs en Défense à leur trouver un contre sort. Si l'Avada Kedavra était irréversible, l'Endoloris et l'Imperium ne pourraient bientôt plus disposer sur droit d'être catalogué comme sortilège impardonnable.

Drago logeait toujours dans la Salle sur Demande, aménagé en conséquence. Il ne sortait pas souvent, pour ne pas avoir à communiquer avec les fils de Mangemorts encore présents dans l'école, se qui était mieux pour lui. La haine que Harry avait pu éprouver pour lui, en juste cause, s'était envolé, même si on ne pouvait pas les cataloguer dans le rayon ''meilleurs amis'', comme Ron et Hermione, il n'était pas rare de les voir plaisanter ensemble, jusqu'à en rire aux larmes.

Il ne restait plus qu'à aller voir Dumbledore, pour le mettre au courant. Lui aussi se démenait pour en savoir le plus possible sur son ancien collègue. Il avait était surpris de voir que son dossier d'enseignant était aussi peu complet, comparé à ceux des autres. Même en temps d'élève, Rogue avait toujours était très discret, se cachant volontiers derrière un livre, souvent de Magie Noire, d'après ses camarades resté dans le bon coté.

Le Ministre de la Magie restait extérieur à toute cette histoire, comme si il s'en fichait, ayant compris qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire tant que Dumbledore et Harry s'en occuperait. C'était tant mieux pour le Ministère, ils avaient encore du travail datant de Voldemort, inutile de les accabler avec un nouveau règne de terreur. Même si il détestait l'admettre, Harry avait raison, ne rien dire à l'Angleterre, s'était trahir la confiance qu'elle avait mis en lui pour la gouverner. Mais il n'était pas près de le dire publiquement…


	41. Quand tout s'achève

**Chapitre 41 : Quand tout s'achève**

Ils avaient mis des semaines, des mois à mettre en relation toutes les informations qu'ils avaient pu obtenir, de longues heures passées dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, la réserve, mais aussi dans les salles les mieux gardées du Ministère, tant Dumbledore avait insisté.

Mais ils avaient réussi, ils savaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Severus Rogue, ils en savaient plus qu'ils n'en avaient jamais su jusqu'à présent, plus que quiconque d'autre. Ils étaient remontés jusqu'à la cinquième génération de son arbre généalogique, sachant ainsi qu'il ne descendait pas d'une des Quatorze Famille, mais qu'il était bel et bien un Sang-Mêlés. Ils avaient répertorié tous ses sortilèges, grâce au livre des potions de Harry. Ils avaient ainsi pu y remédier, trouver les anti-sorts, ainsi que les antidotes aux nombreuses potions s'étant révélées poisons. Ils avaient, grâce à Drago, étudié la technique d'attaque, et de défense, de ce traître homme, pouvant ainsi se perfectionner dans les leurs. Ils avaient passé du temps incalculable pour créer leur propres sortilèges, pour ainsi avoir une longueur d'avance. Ils avaient tous mis en œuvre pour réussir.

Et tout cela pendant que la situation en dehors de Poudlard ne faisait que se dégrader. Les attaques devenaient un entraînement quotidien auxquels les Aurors devaient souvent faire face. Les pertes, aussi bien moldues que sorcière s'élevées chaque minutes un peu plus. Les magasins peinaient à rester ouverts, perdant chaques jours la maigre clientèle qui trouvait encore le courage de sortir, les commandes par correspondance connaissaient un essor incroyable.

Le ministre lui-même en était venu à poser sa démission, quelques semaines après la joute verbale qui avait eu lieu dans l'enceinte du collège, avec Harry, qui l'avait remis à sa place mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. En réfléchissant, il avait fini par comprendre que le jeune homme avait raison, qu'il n'arriverait pas à bout de la nouvelle menace si il restait Premier Ministre. Le lendemain, le Ministère avait sa lettre de départ.

Plus rien allez plus non plus dans le coté moldu. Les autorités n'avaient plus rien en main, tandis que le Ministre ne pouvait rien révéler de se qu'il se passer réellement, laissant, contre son grès, son pays dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Mais il faisait face, il se débrouille, mieux que Scrimgeour même, bien qu'il n'est pas du tout les mêmes moyens. La population moldue faisait face.

C'est donc dans un monde décimé, sans plus aucunes règles, sans même un semblant de gouvernement, qu'Harry Potter se leva se jour là, conscient que tout se jouerait aujourd'hui. Oui, il l'avait décidé, il avait prévenu tout le monde, aujourd'hui aurait lieu le dernier combat, son dernier combat contre les forces du mal. Il l'avait dit, après cela, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de sortilèges impardonnables, de Mangemorts, de Maître des Ténèbres, de sangs pures et autres calomnies. Aussi avait-il accepté le poste de professeur proposé par Albus il y a de cela quelques temps, au plus grand plaisir de Ginny, n'ayant plus aucunes craintes à avoir ainsi.

La jeune femme s'était remis de ses malheurs avec de la peine, mais les avaient surmonté avec l'amour de son mari, de sa famille, de ses amis. Elle avait remonté la pente, comme on dit, avec beaucoup de courage.

Tout le monde, en grande partie, serait à ses cotés se soir, Harry le savait, ils le lui avaient dit, et il n'avait rien pu répondre à un de leur argument ; Rogue n'avait pas créé d'Horcruxe, il n'était pas aussi dangereux que Voldemort, il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, ils pourraient l'aider, et ils le feraient.

La journée se passa dans le silence la plupart du temps, chacun refusant d'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'un journal, une revue, par peur d'y voir encore et encore une nouvelle attaque dans une ville ayant déjà si souffert de la guerre. Personne n'osaient parler, tous répétant silencieusement tous les nouveaux sorts, plus puissants les uns que les autres. Même Sirius et James, d'habitude si farceurs, même dans les moments de doutes comme celui-ci, n'étaient pas dans leurs assiettes, même si ils voulaient faire croire le contraire, et Lily les avait très vite démasqués…

La peur au ventre ils partirent, Harry, Ron, Hermione, James, Sirius, Lily, Moly, Ginny, Rémus, Dumbledore, Maugrey, Drago, Fleur, Bill, Fred, George, et tant d'autre, Aurors ou membres de l'Ordre, tous. Le temps était orageux, comme leurs sentiments, n'arrivant pas à se décider si il allait pleuvoir ou pas. Mais du coté des combattants, la décision était prise, il allait bel et bien pleuvoir des sorts, par centaine si il le fallait. Leur but était de mettre les forces de Mal hors d'état de nuire, d'emprisonner le plus de Mangemorts possible, pour qu'il ne reste plus qu'à les juger, seule tâche que le Ministère pouvait accomplir seul.

Ils savaient qu'il y aurait des pertes de leur coté, le moins possible ils espéraient, mais ils étaient certains d'une chose, le camp adverse payerait pour toute les années de guerre, de souffrance, de peine, de chagrin qu'ils avaient du endurer par sa faute. Qu'ils aient été du règne de Voldemort ou de Rogue, tous mordront la poussière.

Comme poussé par une force intérieure, Harry les avaient mené dans le cimetière où était enterré de père de Voldemort, comme si il avait le pressentiment que tout devait se finir la où tout avait commencer, ou recommencer, selon le point de vue, il y a de cela quelques années maintenant, quelques années de trop sans doutes.

Et ils arrivèrent, tous, par dizaines, la seule barrière les empêchant de vivre en paix, dans un monde organiser, sans terreur. Les combats s'enchaînèrent, sanglant, sans pitiés, causant des ravages dans le clan du Mal, épargnant le camp du Bien, comme par magie, grâce à la rage présente dans chacun des membres du corps de toutes les personnes concernées. Elles avaient perdues bien trop de proches chers, elles se devaient de les venger.

Seul Harry, bien que combattant activement contre les Mangemorts, gardait es pieds sur terre, cherchant des yeux sans cesse une seule personne. Lui. Il le voulait, il voulait se venger sur lui plus que quiconque. Sur celui qui fut son professeur de Potion, puis de Défense, avant d'être son ennemi numéro un. Il avait comprit avant les autres que cet homme serait dangereux, personne ne le croyait, mais il avait toujours sus. Et voila qu'il tenait enfin sa revanche, car, d'un certain coté, sans Rogue, jamais il n'aurai connu les années de souffrances durant l'absence de ses parents.

Quand Il arriva, Harry fut le premier à le voir, délaissant la vingtaine de Mangemorts ayant survécus à leurs assaillants, il savait que les autres s'occuperaient d'eux, que son camp avait subi moins de perte qu'il le pensait. Ils s'étaient entraînés nuits et jours pour cela.

De son coté, en voyant tout ses fidèles tomber les uns après les autres, Rogue avait comprit qu'il n'avait plus aucunes chances de son coté, qu'ils étaient plus forts que lui, que les mois de terreur qu'il avait réussit à leur faire endurer seraient les seuls, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur de Lord Voldemort.

Premier sort. Il l'évita, répliqua sans tarder, par un sort moins maléfique, mais tout aussi puissant, si ce n'est plus. Il enchaîna, sorts sur sorts, toujours plus puissants, sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de souffler, parant les sorts avec toujours autant de facilité, mettant son ennemi dans une rage folle de voir que tout ses chers sortilèges n'étaient désormais plus si dangereux, maintenant qu'ils étaient parvenus à réaliser l'anti-sort. Attaques sur attaques, Harry savait qu'il avait le dessus sur Rogue. Il sentait les regards se tourner vers lui, de plus en plus nombreux, montrant que nombres des vingt Mangemorts encore dans le combat au début étaient désormais hors compétition. Un regard sur le coté fit fondre ses craintes, sa Ginny n'était pas touché, sa famille non plus, Rémus et Sirius sains et saufs. Les pertes de leur coté n'avaient vraiment pas été nombreuse.

Le combat lui sembla duré une éternité, lorsque son dernier _Experliamus_ éjecta Rogue contre un arbre, lui enlevant le dernier souffle de vie encore présent dans son corps. Son règne était terminé, Harry l'avait vaincu, il n'avait même pas utilisé de sortilèges impardonnables.

Il avait accomplit la prophétie, il avait vaincu le Mal, lui et ses proches. Il avait fait ce pour quoi il était venu au monde, il avait aidé celui-ci dans les nombreuses guerres qu'il avait du supporter. Il avait fait face à son destin, fier, courageux, noble, comme le fut son ancêtre contre celui de Voldemort, Griffondor contre Serpentard, les Rouges contre les verts, le Bien contre le Mal. Ils avaient triomphaient. Tout était fini.


	42. Merci

**Merc**_**ii**_

Vo_ii_la, Certa_ii_n D'Entre Vous L'Auront Peut-Etre Compr_ii_s, Ma_ii_s Ma F_ii_c S'Arrête Là ! J'a_ii_ Réuss_ii_ A L'Achever Avant La Sort_ii_e Franca_ii_se Du Tome 7 Qu_ii_ Se Fera Vendred_ii _)

Ma_ii_s Avant De Conclure Cette Magn_ii_f_ii_que Pér_ii_ode Durant Laquelle J'Ecr_ii_v_ii_s Cette F_ii_c, Prem_ii_ère D'Une Longue Sér_ii_e J'Espère, Je T_ii_ens A Vous D_ii_re Quelque Chose Quand Même ) Alors...

Un Grand Merc_ii_ A Tous Mes Lecteurs Anonymes, A Tous Ceux Qu_ii_ M'Ont La_ii_ssé Des Rev_ii_ew'S, A Tous Mes Am_ii_s, Et A Tous Mes Favor_ii_s ! Merc_ii_ Beaucoup D'Avo_ii_r Su_ii_v_ii_ Ma F_ii_c Jusqu'A Sa F_ii_n !

Après Quarante Et Un Chap_ii_tres J'A_ii_ F_ii_n_ii_... Certa_ii_n D_ii_ront Que C'Est Beaucoup, D'Autre Trop Peu, D'Autre Suff_ii_sant... Ma_ii_s C'Est Ma Prem_ii_ère Comme Je L'A_ii_ Déjà D_ii_t, Donc Elle N'Est Pas Parfa_ii_te, Et Je Su_ii_s Lo_ii_n D'Avo_ii_r Le Talent De Grands Auteurs, Encore Mo_ii_ns Celu_ii_ De J. K. Rowling !

La F_ii_c Est F_ii_n_ii_e, I_i_l N'Y Aura Pas De Nouveau Chap_ii_tres, C'Est Sur, Ma_ii_s Je N'Arrête Pas Sa Publ_ii_cat_ii_on ! Beaucoup De Chose Sont A Ré-Ecr_ii_re, En Part_ii_cul_ii_er Parce Qu'Elle Ne Me Pla_ii_sent Plus, Comme Les Prem_ii_ers Chap_ii_tres Que Je Ne Trouve Pas Assez Long, Ou Assez Déta_ii_llés... Donc, S_ii_ L'Env_ii_e Vous Prends, Je Devra_ii_s Les Re-Publ_ii_er Dans Quelques Temps )

Je Cro_ii_s Que Tout Est D_ii_t, Ma_ii_s C'Eta_ii_t Gén_ii_ale D'Ecr_ii_re Pour Vous !

B_ii_soux A Tous, A B_ii_entôt Pour De Nouvelles F_ii_c'S S_ii_ Le Coeur Vous En D_ii_t )

July


End file.
